<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere in the Middle by TheKittyCorps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944217">Somewhere in the Middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyCorps/pseuds/TheKittyCorps'>TheKittyCorps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kinda, Order 66, POV reader, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Burn, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, jedi!reader, sith!obi wan, slowish burn, trying to find balance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyCorps/pseuds/TheKittyCorps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan, now called Darth Scurite, has fallen to the dark side instead of Anakin.  Something connects you to him across the stars. Will you find a way to coax him back to the light, or will he push you over the precipice into the dark?<br/>NOW COMPLETE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Betrayal Never Comes from Your Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!  This story will have 18 chapters, all of which are already written.  I'll post new chapters every day except Friday and Saturday :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You swooped and glided through the air in your Jedi Delta-7B starfighter, your squad of clone troopers following in tight formation behind you. You and your former master, Plo Koon, were on a mission on Cato Neimoidia, to capture the planet for the galactic republic.  You had just won the battle and were completing a final turn around the city where the battle took place.  Your former master and his troopers were completing a final fly over of the south side, while you and your crew flew over the north. </p>
<p>“Master Plo, I’m almost done with my final fly over the north, all looks good,” you clipped into your communicator.</p>
<p>“Wonderful, I’m almost done as well.  I will see you back at the ship shortly,” he chimed back.</p>
<p>You were knighted roughly a year before the war had started and weren’t assigned to go on missions with Master Plo very often.  You loved working with your former Master and had been ecstatic to work with him again.  He had taught you everything you knew, and you had a deep affection for him.  You hadn’t been the easiest Padawan to train, being stubborn, curious, and skeptical of just about everything you encountered, but he was always so patient and kind. </p>
<p>A shocking, intense feeling overtook you suddenly, tearing you from your thoughts.  It was like the Force had cried out in despair. Something terrible was happening.</p>
<p>“Sinker, what’s going on? Do you see anything strange? Something feels wrong,” you stressed into the communicator to the lead clone trooper in your squadron. There was no response. </p>
<p>You sensed the blaster fire before it came, swooping down into a nosedive to avoid the onslaught from your own squadron. </p>
<p>Your squadron, clone troopers you’ve known for years now and trusted with your life on a daily basis, were trying to shoot you out of the sky.  They continued behind you, attempting to shoot you down with renewed vigor.  You careened around buildings, ducked through bridges, and flew in circles to avoid their fire. </p>
<p>“Master Plo!” you screamed into your communicator, “Master Plo, come in!  The clones have turned against me and are trying to shoot me down!”  The communicator crackled with no response.  “Master Plo, please respond!” The silence was deafening.  </p>
<p>You fought to keep your composure, still outrunning the fire from the troopers relentlessly chasing behind you.  After some further aerial acrobatics around the tall buildings, you were somehow able to lose the troopers following you.  </p>
<p>You quickly flew your way out of the city limits, tore your tracker out of the control console, and landed in a dense forest.  You were filled with so much dread, anxiety, and hesitation.  What in the hell was going on? Why did your troopers go turncoat? Why didn’t Master Plo respond? What has happened to cause such an outcry in the Force?</p>
<p>All you knew was that you couldn’t feel Master Plo’s Force signature anymore and you felt the naggings of being hunted in the back of your mind.  You thought quickly, double checking that the tracker you tore out was no longer functioning.  Although you had landed in the trees pretty forcefully, it appeared that their canopies still concealed you from above. </p>
<p>“R8, encrypt all communication channels, level 9 encryption,” you tell your green and white astromech.  He beeped and chirped in agreement.  This way you could listen in to the chatter without being heard or tracked. You’re suddenly thankful for your Master’s teachings, giving you a great understanding of technology and how to fiddle your way around it. You were also very thankful that R8 made it through the barrage of blaster fire, his help will be irreplaceable if you’re to get off this planet alive. </p>
<p>A transmission from nearby starfighters came rushing through the communicator, “ — Confirmed Master Plo Koon’s ship went down near the south bridge.  His former Padawan is unconfirmed, searching her out now.  She seems to have disabled her tracker.  She couldn't have gotten far.  We will continue search and dispatch.” Your heart sank into your stomach. </p>
<p>“R8, tune into the Jedi temple channel.  Encryption level 7, please,” you sobbed. The Jedi Temple used this channel to broadcast emergency news, and you hoped that you’d hear something soon. After that last transmission, you felt assured that you were safely hidden for the moment, you let yourself slump over in your seat and let despair finally hit you. Tears rolled down your cheeks and sobs wracked your body as the death and pain echoed through the Force.  </p>
<p>Not only that, but your worst fears were just confirmed. Your former Master was dead. The closest thing you ever had to a father, the one who taught you all of your values, morals, abilities, and knowledge has returned to the Force.</p>
<p>Your sobs quieted when a transmission started to play through your communicator, “All Jedi should return to the temple, the war is over.  Again, all Jedi are to report back to the temple as soon as possible, the war is over.”  You were filled to the brim with dread upon hearing the message.  Something about the message felt off, unease coursed through your veins.  The Force was telling you not to trust what you were just told. You looked out the window of your starfighter, at the woods surrounding you.  You decided you’d wait a bit longer, see if another transmission came through with more information.  </p>
<p>Your exhaustion finally hit you, from the hard won battle for Cato Neimoidia to barely escaping the betrayal of the troopers. You sensed no immediate danger in the surrounding forest and let your eyes close, hoping for a few moments of rest in your pilot seat.</p>
<p>You were woken by a new transmission scratching through your communicator from the Jedi temple.  You had no idea how long you slept. Darkness surrounded you outside of your cockpit, and you could barely make out the shape of trees.</p>
<p>“This is Anakin Skywalker, I regret to report that the Jedi and the republic have fallen. The dark leader of the sith, Darth Sidious, has been revealed to be Chancellor Palpatine. He has taken power and complete control of the senate. Do not return to the Jedi temple. Stay hidden, stay safe, and trust in the force. I have set up an encrypted channel under code-name Fulcrum, for those who wish to regroup.  May the force be with you. Always.”</p>
<p>So, this was an all out attack to end the Jedi. A massacre.  The Sith lord the council was so worried about ended up being right under their noses the whole time.  </p>
<p>At a minimum, Anakin Skywalker had survived the onslaught, even going as far as reversing the original transmission calling for Jedi to return to the temple, a trap. You considered the amount of time the transmission took to get to you, figuring it probably took a few hours to reach you across the Galaxy. You immediately keyed into the encrypted channel you knew Anakin used often, Fulcrum.  </p>
<p>You opened your end of the communicator, “This is Jedi Knight, (Y/N). Can anyone hear me?”  </p>
<p>Silence yet again surrounded you.  You tried to control the sudden feeling of dread and panic that was trying to consume you.  Was this another trick?  Did you just give away the fact that you’re alive to your enemies?  Shit, shit, shit.</p>
<p>“(Y/N)!  You’re alive, thank the Force!” you heard Anakin’s exasperated voice coming in loud and clear.  You couldn’t help the relieved sob that wracked itself from your chest.</p>
<p>“Anakin! Anakin, you don’t know how happy I am to hear your voice,” you rambled into your communicator.</p>
<p>“Are you hurt?  Where are you? How did your clone troopers turn on you?  Weren’t you with Master Plo?” his questions were coming out fast and worried, not giving you time to answer.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, I'm fine,” you sigh, only speaking of your physical wellbeing, “I’m not safe where I am for much longer, though.  They’re still hunting for me.”  You glanced around your surroundings again, searching for any sign of trouble, but finding none.</p>
<p>“Right, right. Okay, I’m going to transmit our location to you, do you think you can make it here safely,” the worry in his voice sounded thicker now.  The coordinates he sent led to the middle of the Tatooine desert. Seemed like a remote and unfindable location, a good hiding place. You glanced at your fuel tank, noting that you had just enough fuel to make it there. </p>
<p>“Yes, if I can just get into orbit without being noticed, I have enough fuel to get to you.  I’ll tell you everything when I arrive.  And, Anakin?” you say shakily, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to see you real soon,” he said, almost like a promise.  He sounded so sure, and it filled you with hope.</p>
<p>“See you soon,” you said, then closed the transmission.  You had talked for long enough to worry that someone could have tuned in.  You would need to leave soon.  Very soon.</p>
<p>“Alright, R8.  It’s time to go, don’t you think?” you looked out at the droid who chirped in assent. “We can do this, little buddy.  We can totally get off this planet without being caught.”  You considered your best course of action. </p>
<p>You pulled up the location of your hyperdrive docking ring in space.  Yes, finally some good news. The docking ring was right above you, up in orbit. You won’t have to fly around the planet to get to it.  It would be a clear shot straight up, and out. </p>
<p>“We can do this. We can do this. We can do this,” you chanted to yourself quietly as you keyed in the coordinates of your docking ring, and then queued up the coordinates for Tatooine so you could immediately jump to hyperspace once docked. You could hear R8 chirping ‘we can do this’ alongside you.  You finally powered up the engines, preparing them for immediate take off.</p>
<p>“Let’s go!” you shouted, as you threw your fighter into gear, and shot straight up into the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hard Times Reveal True Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You just touched down on Tatooine, and could see a dwelling about one hundred meters in the distance. You could see a small group of people exiting the dwelling, making their way to you.</p>
<p>“R8, can you finish power down?” you asked, as you started to extricate yourself from your many safety straps. </p>
<p>‘Sure thing, boss,’ the droid chirped back.  </p>
<p>You exited your starfighter for the first time in what felt like days, and landed on the sand, Jedi robes billowing around you in the heated wind.  You took a second to stretch your arms up into the air, lengthening your spine as far as it would go. You looked out on the shapes of the people in the distance, feeling momentary trepidation.  </p>
<p>You started walking toward the group, but as soon as you could make out Anakin, you sprinted toward them. You were so happy to see a familiar face. Was that Senator Amidala with him?</p>
<p>You had worked with Anakin and his former master, Obi Wan Kenobi, quite often in the past 3 years of the Clone Wars.  You felt a comradery with Anakin that you didn’t feel with many other Knights.  As soon as you were close enough, you dove into Anakin’s arms, surrounding him in a desperate hug.</p>
<p>“Anakin!  I’m so glad you’re okay,” you said, stepping back to look at him.</p>
<p>He laughed and a grin spread across his face, “It’s so good to see you,” he said, holding your arms out and looking you over for injuries, “I’m so happy that you’re safe and unharmed.” </p>
<p>The grin slid off of your face as reality slammed back down on you, “How many survivors are there?”  Anakin’s grin dropped as well.</p>
<p>“Let’s talk inside.  But, first, let me introduce you to a few people,” he said, stepping back to show you those behind him who also came out to greet you.  “This is my wife, Padme,” he said as your eyes widened momentarily, “Along with my half brother Owen and his wife Beru.  Padme is holding my son Luke, and Beru is holding my daughter, Leia.”  He looked on at you, a worried look on his face, and let this new, shocking information sink in.</p>
<p>“I wish I could say I’m surprised, but somehow, I’m not,” you shot him a reassuring grin, accepting this news wholeheartedly, bowing slightly, “It’s so nice to meet you Beru and Owen, I’m Jedi Knight (Y/N)”.  Anakin let out a breath he had been holding, and a relieved laugh escaped him.  </p>
<p>He started leading you back to the dwelling they had come from.  After crossing most of the gap, you slacked back to walk alongside Padme for a moment.  You had met her many times before, as she was often around Anakin when you spent time on Coruscant.</p>
<p>“Hello, again, Senator Amidala,” you addressed her directly now, “your little one’s must only be a few days old, am I right?”</p>
<p>Padme smiled over at you, angling the baby in her arms so you could see their face better, “Yesterday, actually,” she cooed at the baby in her arms. “Anakin had just gotten back from Mustafar, and after he told me what happened, I think the stress of it all induced labor.  But, they’re both very healthy, and I couldn’t ask for more than that.”  </p>
<p>“What happened on Mustafar?” you questioned, looking concerned now.   You went down a set of stairs into a living area and were led to a shaded sitting area.</p>
<p>“Obi Wan has fallen to the dark side,” Anakin said in a quick, angry clip.  He had sat down and folded his arms tightly across his chest.</p>
<p>“Wha-,” you said, shocked at those words.  That can’t be right.  Master Kenobi was one of the best Jedi you’ve ever known.  He emulated light, was so strong in the Force, and so caring.  You sat down across from Anakin, the others having moved to another room to let the two of you discuss what happened.</p>
<p>“He helped the chancellor kill Master Windu. Well, I guess I should be calling him Darth Sidious now,” he rubbed his hands down his face.  “Sidious sent Obi Wan to Mustafar to take out the remaining seperatist leaders, so I went there to confront him. There had to be an explanation.”  You were listening intently, almost disbelieving what he was saying. Anakin leaned back, draping one arm across the back of the seat.  </p>
<p>“We fought. The dark side has made him stronger. I honestly barely escaped. He calls himself Darth Scurite, now,” Anakin looked distrubed, lost in confusion and thought at what happened. “That was just yesterday…” he finally trailed off.</p>
<p>“Anakin, I’m so sorry,” you said, and you truly meant it.  You can’t imagine having to fight your old Master.  Oh.  Your Master. “What happened to all the other Jedi, Anakin? Why were we attacked?”</p>
<p>“Darth Sidious had a real doozy hiding up his sleeve.  He had a chip implanted in the clones.  He executed a secret order, Order 66 from what I heard, which told the clones that the Jedi were traitors and to kill them on sight,” he looked angry now, “It was like years of trust and partnership were wiped away in seconds.  Clones I’ve known for years turned on me in a blink of an eye.  There was nothing but resolve and disdain in their eyes as they shot to kill.  You’re only the fourth Jedi to reach out on the encrypted channel.  No others have been found, so far.”</p>
<p>You sat there quietly for a moment, digesting all that you were hearing. Only four Jedi? Out of thousands? This was insane, how did everything shift so quickly, so horribly in the wrong direction.</p>
<p>“I was on Cato Neimoidia,” you finally broke the silence, “With Master Plo.  We had just won the battle for the planet.  We were making our final review of the battlefield in our starfighters when my clone troopers started firing on me.  They were relentless.  It’s a work of the Force that I'm still here.”  Anakin leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.</p>
<p>“And Master Plo?” he finally asked, his face conveying that he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>“I heard one of the troopers over the comm say that he went down over the south bridge of the city.  He’s...gone,” you almost whisper, looking down at your hands.  All of this information was overwhelming. Emotions were hitting you like blaster fire.  Loss, betrayal, anguish, hopelessness, and anger. You tapped into your training to calm down, to pull any semblance of peace over yourself like a blanket.  It didn’t work.</p>
<p>Anakin slammed his fists down on the table in front of you, startling you out of your gloom.</p>
<p>“DAMN IT!” he shouted, his infamous temper finally showing itself.  Anakin was known for his temper tantrums, his emotions overflowed and showed themselves quite often. It was almost calming in it’s familiarity.  You both sat there in silence for several minutes.</p>
<p>“We have to fight back,” Anakin finally muttered, having clearly made some decision in his silence.  “We can’t just give up, we can’t just sit here while they destroy everything we swore to protect.  I’m the damn chosen one, I’m not supposed to fail.”</p>
<p>“We all failed, Anakin.  You can’t possibly shoulder the blame for all of this,” you said, trying to bring some sense back to his self deprecation. </p>
<p>“How did I not sense the darkness in Obi Wan before he turned,” he almost seemed to be talking to himself at this point. “How did I not see it coming.  He was my master.  I spent most days with him. He was...like my brother.” </p>
<p>You didn’t know what to say, Anakin looked like he was in shock.  You can’t imagine what he must be feeling right now, what that kind of betrayal would taste like.  You could tell he was placing the blame on himself again, feeling like he’d failed not only the Jedi order, but his master as well.  </p>
<p>You tried to recall all you knew about Master Kenobi.  Although you worked with Anakin and him many times over the course of the Clone Wars, you mostly spoke and worked with Anakin.  You were both Jedi Knights, so it made sense that the two of you would become buddies, while the Master remained more distant. It’s not that you haven’t spoken, it’s that all of your conversations were of a professional nature, only discussing the mission at hand. He was always pleasant to talk to, you just couldn’t get a sense of what he was like outside of his duties. </p>
<p>You remembered watching Obi Wan and Anakin talk, where he seemed more relaxed and personable.  He had a quick wit, a sarcastic sense of humor, and a fierce loyalty to his friends.  You figured that’s where Anakin got his sass and determination. </p>
<p>Of course, he was very attractive, too. There was a time when you harbored very unJedi-like feelings for him. Although, you’d never admit that to someone out loud, with him being a higher rank and the whole Jedi code and all. You were pretty sure your strong feelings would be frowned upon. You admired him secretly for much longer than you wanted to admit. </p>
<p>Not knowing how to respond to Anakin who still appeared deep in thought, you decided to change the subject.</p>
<p>“So, a wife and newborn twins, huh?  I knew there was something going on between you and the senator, I just knew it,” you tried to pull a playful smile out of how you were feeling.  That seemed to do it, he seemed to snap out of the dark place in his head.</p>
<p>“Ya,” he lightly chuckled, “You know I've struggled with the code. You remember how we used to talk about the parts of the code we didn’t agree with all quiet like so we didn’t get caught?” You hummed your assent. “Padme and I got married when the Clone Wars started.  And the twins. God, the twins. I still can’t believe I’m a father.”  He was showing off a real smile now, obviously smitten with his little family.</p>
<p>“Anakin, I’m so happy for you,” you smiled at him, hoping he felt the sincerity in your words, “They’re very lovely.”</p>
<p>“They really are, aren’t they,” he said, smiling down at the table. </p>
<p>“My ears are burning,” Padme said, rounding the corner, “Come on, dinner is ready.”  She smiled at both of you and waved for you to follow her to the dining area. </p>
<p>“I was just saying how lucky I am to have you and the twins, my love,” Anakin said, wrapping his arms around Padme from behind while he walked, waddling with her in his arms to the next room.  You laughed at how different he was acting now, unabashed to act exactly how he wanted now that the truth was out.</p>
<p>You sat down with the group and were shortly joined by the three surviving Jedi Masters Anakin mentioned. They were introduced as Masters Oppo Rancisis, Coleman Kcaj, and Ka-Moon Kholi. You didn’t know them personally, but you had heard of them. It was wonderful to see other Jedi after everything that happened.  </p>
<p>Dinner was spent chatting, hearing stories from the other Jedi, and reminiscing about better times.  Shortly after eating, Padme and Anakin showed you to a small guest room where you could rest for the night. </p>
<p>Before leaving you to rest, Anakin stopped in the doorway, Padme’s hand in his. “I’m not sure how long we have before we’re found,” he said very matter-of-factly.  “I’m putting my brother and his family in danger the longer we stay.  Padme has contacted Senator Organa, who said he’d be willing to give us an Tantive class Alderaanian starship.”  Padme looked up at him, a serious look on her face.</p>
<p>“The more mobile we are, the safer we’ll be,” she said, “we can stay on the run as we build up our ranks.  I already know of several systems that would actively oppose this kind of oppression.”   You sometimes forget that Padme is a force of nature when she sets her mind to something.</p>
<p>“Right, we can fight back, like I said before.  So, that’s the plan.  The ship is supposed to arrive any day now,” he said, expression suddenly turned unsure. “You’ll come with us, right?  We’d really like you to join us.  I’ve seen what you can do in the field, we could really use you. And... I’d worry if you were out on your own.”</p>
<p>“Of course I’m coming,” you said, smiling at the two of them, “I’m not letting you guys have all the fun.”  </p>
<p>“Good,” Anakin smiled, relieved at your answer, “We’ll talk more about it tomorrow.”  </p>
<p>You bid them both a good night, stripped to your undershirt and underwear, and cozied into the covers of the small bed. You realized how tired you were when you finally got comfortable, not having properly rested in days.  You emptied your mind as much as possible so you could drift into sleep.  Your dreams were filled with golden eyes and dark robes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fate Loves the Fearless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up naturally, feeling well rested for the first time in a long time.  You rolled to your back and stretched your legs and arms as far as they would go, humming at the sensation. A crack of light entered the small room from a little opening near the ceiling. It was very, very hot. You had kicked the thin blanket off the bed at some point in the night and your body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, your undershirt clinging to your skin. </p>
<p>You rolled off the bed, redressed in your Jedi robes, and attached your lightsaber to your belt as you walked out of the room.  You were parched and walked in the direction of the dining area from last night.  </p>
<p>“Well good morn -- afternoon, sleepyhead,” Padme smiled from her seat at the dining table.</p>
<p>“What? What time is it,” you asked, spotting the sink and walking toward it, getting yourself a much needed drink.</p>
<p>“Well, the sun moved past the halfway mark some time ago, so I’d say we’re in mid-afternoon somewhere,” she was rocking a baby in each arm.</p>
<p>“You guys should have woken me up!” You exclaimed, shocked that you had overslept for so long, “I can’t remember the last time I overslept like that.” </p>
<p>“Absolutely not, you needed the rest,” Padme tutted. </p>
<p>You grabbed a piece of fruit off of the table and scarfed it down.  It’s flesh was orange, juicy, and sweet.  You grabbed a second one and ate it just as quickly, enjoying the flavor.</p>
<p>“Would you mind--” Padme started to lift one of the twins, as if asking for you to grab them.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course,” you said, cautiously lifting the baby, cradling them in your arms.  You started to bounce on your feet, just a little, in what you hoped was a calming motion. You started to coo and babble nonsense at the little bundle.</p>
<p>Padme laughed at the show you were unknowingly putting on, “Thanks, my arm was going dead. That one’s Luke, by the way.”  You couldn’t help but enjoy your time holding him, looking down at his cute face as he blinked and dribbled drool down his chin. You were quite entertained.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s something I never thought I'd see in my life,” you heard Anakin exclaim from your side, “You holding one of my children.  It’s like my two lives are clashing together.”  You’re not sure when he even walked in.</p>
<p>“This little guy and I are becoming fast friends,” you cooed, still smiling down at the baby in your arms, “isn’t that right, Luke?”  </p>
<p>Beru and Owen made their way into the room and joined Padme at the table. Anakin laughed at you, still finding the clash of his worlds amusing. </p>
<p>“Where are the other Masters?” you questioned, still bouncing Luke gently.  He seemed to have nodded off in your arms.</p>
<p>“They’re in the other room, collaborating,” he stated, sitting down next to Padme who was rocking Leia to sleep. “We were notified that the starship will be here today, so they’re strategizing on where we’ll go next.  So far, they think we should head to the Ileenium System.  There are a few planets out there that may offer us help.” Anakin cut up a piece of orange fruit and handed Padme a slice, while eating one himself.  She smiled at him and popped it into her mouth. </p>
<p>With the baby in your arms and the domestic bliss your Jedi friend seemed to be encased in, you were feeling more at peace than you had for some time.  You felt hope fill you back up.  You could do this.  With Anakin and the masters, the intelligent senator, and whoever else you could pick up along the way, you stood a chance against the darkness filling the galaxy. Hope hadn’t left you after all.</p>
<p>Only a few minutes later, you stilled completely on your feet.  Your eyes widened and you looked straight to Anakin.  His eyes were just as wide, meeting yours.  You quickly rounded the table to Beru and gently placed Luke into her arms.</p>
<p>“What, Ani?  I know that look, what’s going on?”  Padme questioned, having stopped her rocking at seeing the look on her husband’s face.</p>
<p>“He’s here.  He found us,” Anakin said, standing up, ushering Padme to stand up as well, trying not to jostle Leia too much.  You had instinctively released your lightsaber from it’s hilt and held it in your hand, ready to ignite it.</p>
<p>“Who found us?  Obi Wan?” Padme was now on the move, ushering Beru and Owen to get up and follow Anakin.  You took a defensive position, following up the back of the pack, keeping your eyes open for movement.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Anakin looked ashened, leading everyone to the back of the dwelling where the Masters must have been.</p>
<p>“Anakin, what’s the plan,” you asked, feeling the dark mass in the Force moving closer to your position. How did you not sense this kind of darkness sooner.  You should have been able to feel a riling darkness in the Force this size much sooner. Was he cloaking himself?  How could someone even hide a Force signature this strong?  It was like a black hole, swallowing up the light around it.  You had a minute, maybe, before he would descend on you. </p>
<p>“We need to get out of here.  We need to get out of here now,” he clipped angrily. You could see the cogs moving in his head, trying to formulate a plan to get everyone out in one piece. The Masters had come out of the room they were in, meeting your group in the hallway, lightsabers in hand.</p>
<p>A loud crash was heard behind you, the dwelling shaking with what could only have been an explosion near the main entrance.</p>
<p>You heard Anakin swear under his breath.  “There’s a transport big enough for all of us on the other side of the dwelling.  It’ll be a tight squeeze, but we’ll fit.  Time to move,” he said, grabbing Padme on the arm to guide her quickly.  She was clutching Leia to her now, protecting her with both of her arms.  Beru and Owen were collectively shielding Luke as you all moved together.  </p>
<p>The three masters joined you in the back, behind the civilians, ready to protect them.  Anakin led the way, guiding everyone to their escape. Blaster fire started to rain down on your group as troopers came into view.  You and the masters deflected all the fire that might land on someone as you backed your way to your destination.  More and more troopers were filling the view in front of you.</p>
<p>“Shit, there’s so many of them,” you say under your breath.  Master Kcaj and Master Kholi split off to deal with a set of troopers attacking your group from another direction, while Master Rancisis remained at your side. </p>
<p>That’s when he entered your field of vision, turning a corner where the troopers were spilling in from.</p>
<p>He was swathed in black robes from head to toe and darkness was rolling off of him in waves.  He looked very much like you remembered him.  His auburn hair pushed back, away from his face. His beard, finely groomed, grown out shortly. His handsome features held in a cool, unreadable expression.  The only striking difference that graced his features were his bright, golden eyes staring directly at you.  His lightsaber, now a bright, crackling red, held in his hand. </p>
<p>You held his gaze for what felt like a long moment, everything around you seemed to blur a little as you continued to deflect blaster fire on instinct. You couldn’t help but falter in your step, if only for a moment, at the sight of him.  He was a force to be reckoned with, his eyes seeming to delve into your soul.  Then, his eyes flicked to gaze behind you.</p>
<p>“Go on ahead, hurry, don’t stop for anything,” Anakin pressed a kiss to Padme’s forehead, who looked panicked, as he started to push her, Owen, and Beru on. “We’ll be right behind you.”  Padme nodded and ran with the others toward where the transport must be waiting.</p>
<p>“Obi Wan, stop this!” Anakin shouted desperately, joining you at your side, drawing and igniting his lightsaber.  </p>
<p>“Obi Wan? I don’t know him,” Scurite laughed, giving his best shit eating grin at the three Jedi. </p>
<p>Master Rancisis charged Obi Wan, lightsaber poised to strike.  You grunted at his brashness, running forward to back him up.  Anakin had glanced backward to ensure that his family had rounded the corner away from the blaster fire, and saw the other two Jedi round the corner as well. They were following to protect the group. Appeased that they were safe for now, he followed behind the two of you.</p>
<p>Master Rancisis and Darth Scurite were fighting heartedly now, while you and Anakin tried to take out the surrounding troopers.  You could vaguely hear rushed words being exchanged between the Sith and Jedi, but couldn’t make anything out. They circled each other and clashed their sabers together only a few meters from you, as you considered the troopers surrounding you.</p>
<p>Their betrayal was still fresh in your mind. Regardless, it felt wrong to kill them. After years of fighting at their side, the urge to protect them was very strong. You did your best to try and land non-fatal blows, incapacitating as many as you could.  Attacking non-lethally took more finesse, more time, and there were so many troopers in front of you.  You were slowly making your way through them, glancing over at Anakin to see him making similar progress.  After a few minutes the number of troopers hurling blaster fire in your direction was greatly dissipated, more manageable.</p>
<p>You turned just in time to see a blaster shot hit Master Rancisis square in the chest, his lightsaber raised to block a blow from Scurite. “Arrghh,” he cried out behind you, crumpling to the ground, his Force signature gone in a flash.</p>
<p>“Obi Wan, stop this! This isn’t you!” Anakin shouted, moving to engage Scurite himself.  </p>
<p>Time seemed to slow for a moment, as you considered what was about to play out in front of you.  Master and Padawan were about to cross blades, a true tragedy you couldn’t stomach.  </p>
<p>Scurite’s Force signature was strong, palpable in your surroundings. Anakin’s was strong as well, but you could sense his focus was split. Your mind snapped to Padme, the twins, and the others.  Anakin had something real to protect, something and someone to live for. He needed to get them out of here. Your mind was made up.  </p>
<p>You ran between the two and blocked a swift downward strike from Scurite, Anakin right behind you.  “Anakin, GO,” you gritted between your teeth, as your stance adjusted to better take the brunt of the blow, pushing you down.  You pushed up as hard as you could, thrusting Scurite’s lightsaber back.  He took a step back, and you took this opening to swing a quick strike to his side, forcing him to guard.</p>
<p>“Ya right, I’m not just going to leave you here!” Anakin sounded petulant, like it wasn’t even an idea he’d entertain and entered a low stance himself, ready to strike.</p>
<p>You had attacked Scurite with several more quick as lightning strikes, although he blocked all of them.  You had gained a meter or so in ground, furthering the distance between them. “Anakin, you have to save your family,” you snarled, as you blocked a powerful strike to your neck.  Damn, Scurite was strong.  The hits seemed to rattle your bones.  Your resolve and determination fought within you to keep you steady.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ani,” Scurite sneered from in front of you, swinging his lightsaber at you in a blur, “think of your little family.” His eyes were a burning golden shade, looking half crazed.  Scurite was mocking him.  </p>
<p>Anakin stood there, shocked at his Master’s malice and change in demeanor.  It took him blocking a blaster bolt out of instinct, to shake him back to reality.</p>
<p>“Anakin —,” you pushed your resolve toward him in the force, “Anakin, go.  It’ll be okay.  You have to go. Now.”  You barely blocked Scurite’s next blow, clearly distracted by trying to get Anakin to move already.  He still stood there, eyes wide, rooted to his spot, unsure of how to move forward.  His eyes were shooting between you, Scurite, and the way to his family.</p>
<p>“Move your ASS, SKYWALKER!” you shouted at him, trying to tamp down the anger and desperation you were feeling at his indecision. You shot one leg back to kick him pointedly in the chest.  A huff left him as he staggered back, he gave you one last pointed look, mouth set in a grimace, as he turned to run.</p>
<p>“May the force be with you,” he yelled as he sprinted toward his family and the two Jedi protecting them. </p>
<p>You’re a strong fighter, sure, but if Anakin couldn’t beat Scurite there’s no way you were going to be able to.  You decided the best course of action would be to stall as long as possible, giving them enough time to escape.</p>
<p>You block his lightsaber as it strikes at your chest, which brings Scurite only inches from your face, “Oh, my dear, you’re going to need much more than the force to survive me.”  </p>
<p>You dug deep within yourself, pulling out all of your determination and ferocity, and pushed him back with the force.  He slid back several feet, but stayed upright in his battle stance.  You engaged him with all of your concentration, swinging your lightsaber and guarding yourself when necessary.  You're not sure how much time passed in your battle, your focus entirely engulfed by the fight in front of you.  </p>
<p>You could feel Anakin’s Force signature become fainter and fainter. Good, they seemed to have escaped.  And right when your energy was near depletion.  You had succeeded in your task, but that doesn’t mean you were going down without a fight.  </p>
<p>You recentered yourself, and checked in with your body, pulling up your remaining strength from deep within.  You had a lightsaber burn on your left thigh, and one on your right ribs, but they weren’t serious.  If you were going to die fighting a Sith, you were going to go out with all you had.</p>
<p>Scurite laughed while blocking an onslaught of fresh blows, sweat dripping from his temple, “Look at the determination in your eyes. Such a feisty little thing.”  The look he was giving you pissed you off.  You felt like a plaything, something he was toying with for fun.</p>
<p>You snarled at him, “Shut the hell up.”  Anger was slowly filling you up, and you were finding it hard to fight the feeling.  For a moment, it seemed to embolden you and fill you with a new rush of adrenaline.  You attacked Scurite with renewed vigor, although much more reckless than you normally are.  You swirled your saber in arcs and slashes, landing blow after blow onto his red saber.</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you interesting, little one,” he muttered lowly.  He moved quickly and efficiently against your reckless attacks and finally landed a blow with his lightsaber hilt directly to your sternum.  You felt the air rush out of your lungs at record speed, and looked up into golden eyes before dark unconsciousness engulfed you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Destiny is a Worrying Concept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your consciousness came back to you very slowly, like water creeping back across a barren, dried up river.  The first thing you noted was feeling consciousness at all.  You were sure that Scurite had landed a fatal blow to your middle, positive that your life had ended. </p>
<p>You remembered the last thing you saw - a set of golden eyes looking down at you.  You tried to interpret something behind them, could almost make out an emotion.  What was it? </p>
<p>Your senses finally started to creep back in.  You felt cold metal against your back and clasped around your wrists and ankles.  You could smell stale, sterile recycled air, and heard the low hum of being on a starship.  Your eyes shot open.</p>
<p>You took in the metal of the silver walls that surrounded you.  You were facing durasteel doors, and took in the control panel and small table and cabinet by the wall.  You noticed your brown, outer robe folded neatly on the corner of the table, and noted how odd that seemed. </p>
<p>You were slightly leaned back on what appeared to be a metal slab, hands and feet held in place by metal brackets. You only had a moment to scan the force around you before you felt him. Shit.  He was coming toward you, no doubt feeling your consciousness return to you.</p>
<p>You tamped down the panic and replaced it with calm determination.  If he didn’t kill you, there had to be a reason.  You could still get out of this.  The durasteel doors slipped open, and Scurite walked in, pointedly not looking in your direction.</p>
<p>He wasn’t wrapped in his outer black robes anymore, sporting only a simple black tunic and pants. Your eyes glazed over his face again, not able to help but admire his features.  He had a few disobedient strands of hair hanging down his forehead, seeming to refuse to stay back with the rest of his strawberry strands.  He walked over to the table against the wall, seeming content to ignore you.</p>
<p>“Why am I still alive,” you snarled at him from your confined location, glaring daggers into the back of his well groomed head.  You couldn’t see what he was fidgeting with on the table, but it sent your nerves on edge.  Torture it is, then.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, how long has it been, little one?” Scurite asked, amusement in his voice.  “How long has it been since we last met?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” You snapped back seriously.</p>
<p>“I’d say it’s been three - maybe four - months?” He talked like you were old friends meeting again after some time. Not like you were being held against your will, strapped to a metal table, him having total control of the situation.</p>
<p>“Answer my question, Sith,” you deadpanned, still wanting to hear him say it out loud, although you were pretty sure you knew what was coming. </p>
<p>If he’s going to ignore your questions, you’re going to ignore whatever it was he was trying to pull.  He chuckled, seeming to find humor in something that was happening, although you couldn’t find anything funny yourself.  </p>
<p>He turned around then, and locked you in place with his golden eyes. He didn’t have anything in his hands when he started walking toward you.  Somehow this made you more uneasy than seeing him with some kind of tool. Trepidation skittered across your veins.</p>
<p>“Do you remember our last mission, my dear?” he was right in front of you now, looking you up and down.  You were still in your basic Jedi robes, although there were burn marks and holes where Scurite had skimmed you during your battle.  The two biggest holes were from the wounds on your thigh and rib. </p>
<p>“I remember my last mission with Anakin and Master Kenobi,” you spat the words at him and tried to recall the details of the mission.  Why was he bringing that up now?  Was he just trying to dodge your questions, or did he have a point.</p>
<p>He hummed, a smile playing on his lips as he reached up to your ribs, tracing around your wound gingerly.  You sucked in a breath at the sting.  He hooked his fingers in the fabric surrounding the gash and ripped the fabric apart, making the hole much bigger.</p>
<p>“Hey, what the hell!” you nearly screamed. A blush rose on your cheeks as part of your stomach and breast band were suddenly on full display. A wince ripped through you at the pain of the wound being bothered and your muscles contracting underneath it.  You knew your limbs were locked down, but you instinctively tugged on your restraints.</p>
<p>Scurite moved down to the wound on your leg and ripped the hole bigger there as well, exposing a large section of your thigh to him. </p>
<p>“Relax, pet,” he tutted before he returned to the table to grab a wet rag and some patches.  You huffed, not knowing what to say or do or think in that moment. Is he going to treat your wounds? That can’t be right.  Why? </p>
<p>He walked back over to you and gingerly started to clean the wound on your rib. He moved the scraps of clothing out of his way as he went. The water on the rag was warm, and the scratch against your wound was grounding.  Why was he being so gentle when he was the one that gave you those wounds in the first place. He looked up at you through his eyelashes.</p>
<p>“You tapped into the dark side on that mission, as well,” he said calmly, returning his attention to cleaning your wound. That was most definitely not what you had expected him to say.  He was slowly wiping away the blood and dirt caked around the lightsaber burn. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about,” you snapped, confusion swirled in your mind. You were absolutely not affected by his soft touches to your ribs.  You weren’t.</p>
<p>“On Canto Bight,” he said calmly, seemingly satisfied with the state of your burn. He ripped open a bacta patch between his teeth and pressed it firmly on the wound, rubbing the patch in gentle circles with his thumb, his hand splayed around your ribs. He lingered there longer than you thought was necessary.  “When you caught the casino owner beating that woman.”  </p>
<p>He finally dragged his hands down to the wound on your thigh, only glancing up to make sure you were paying attention to him. “I had felt the anger, a lick of darkness swirl around you.  If Anakin hadn’t stepped in to stop you, I’m positive you would have killed that man.”  The hand that wasn’t cleaning your wound was rubbing comforting circles into your other thigh.</p>
<p>“And just now, on Tatooine. For a moment, you wanted to kill me.  A little black swirl tarnished the white light of your Force signature.  You let your passion drive you.”  He placed the bacta patch over your thigh wound and finally looked up at you, something unreadable behind his eyes. </p>
<p>You suddenly felt the urge to reach up and touch his face. You didn’t have to fight the urge, the restraints took care of that for you when you tried to move.</p>
<p>“Why am I still alive, Scurite,” you said, quieter now. You hadn’t realized that your head had leaned forward several inches while he was talking, leaning into him. You were going to get answers, dammit. Your breath was coming a little quicker now, as his hands still lightly lay on your thighs, still rubbing deft little circles with his thumbs. He’s sending you such confusing signals, and it’s driving you crazy. </p>
<p>You were aware of your tendencies to shift toward passion on rare occasions, but you worked very hard to keep them in check. Was this just a power move? Was he trying to fluster you?  It didn’t quite feel like mocking, the softness in his eyes showing some truth.  </p>
<p>You locked your eyes with his and tried to imbue your strength and resilience into the glance.  You looked at each other for several moments - or was it several minutes - and you felt something shift around you. </p>
<p>Scurite’s hands shifted slowly, dragged from your thighs, up to your hips.  He kneaded the flesh there. Something felt new, some inexplicable draw that was being multiplied and amplified around you in the Force. </p>
<p>You saw a look of wonder and shock flit across Scurite’s face before he quickly schooled his features back to their normal, calm unreadability. He must have felt it, too, whatever it was. He took a step back, removing his hands from your body, and folded them over his chest.  </p>
<p>“You’re going to tell me where Skywalker and your other little friends disappeared to,” he said matter of factly, seeming to have gained back his composure entirely. “You know where they’re headed.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” you said, regaining your own calm, even expression.  Whatever it is that just happened, you had to ignore it for now. Scurite is after your friends, the only ones you have left. Anger once again started to lick at your mind.</p>
<p>“Oh my, what a dirty mouth you have on you. Is that anger I sense again in my strong, unflappable Jedi?” Scurite questioned with a chuckle. </p>
<p>“I said it with serenity and peace, Sith. My calm does not make it any less true,” you snapped out, yet again, with as much calm as you could muster.  </p>
<p>Scurite laughed heartily at your reply, “I’m reminded of why I like you, little one.”</p>
<p>“I told you not to call me that,” you snarled at him yet again.  You’d sooner die than betray the location of your friends.  And there’s no way you’d let Scurite anywhere near the twins.  You may have only just met them, but you’re already fiercely protective of them.</p>
<p>“So feisty,” he resigned, raising his hand and placing it a few inches in front of your forehead.  </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Scurite, your mental walls are nearly impenetrable.  You’ve spent years building them up. And your sheer willpower and stubbornness, in this specific situation, would keep him out easily.  He could try.  He will fail.</p>
<p>You could feel him scrape along your mind, looking for a flaw in your defenses, trying to find an opening to get into.  You kept your eyes open to watch him as he tried, not worried in the slightest.  His eyes were closed and his brow was slightly furrowed in concentration. </p>
<p>It felt like warm electricity to have him sidled up to your mind like he was.  A low hum slipped from his throat that caused your heart to quicken it’s pace in your chest. The way he slid along your mind was starting to make you feel warm all over.  If you weren’t literally protecting the lives of your friends, you could almost say it felt like foreplay.</p>
<p>His breathing had picked up. He huffed out a few heavy breaths before letting his hand drop back to his side. His eyes slid open and immediately locked on yours.  He looked annoyed, and his pupils were dilated more now than before he closed them. He looked like he wanted to devour you. </p>
<p>You felt almost cocky at his utter failure to breach into your mind. “What’s that? Did this little, defenseless Jedi stop you dead in your tracks?” </p>
<p>You probably shouldn’t goad him on like this, being tied up and all. But you just can’t help yourself. His brow was furrowed again in frustration, his mouth held in a tight line, while your mouth curled in a devilish smirk, “What ever will the big, bad Sith do now?”</p>
<p>Scurite lunged forward at you, causing you to gasp aloud.  He wrapped his right hand around your throat and pushed his body into yours, pressing you back into metal.  His face was right next to yours, his beard scratching at your cheek. He was holding your throat snuggly, but you could still get air down.  A low, breathy sound escaped your lips before you could stop it.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he whispered into your ear.  He stayed there for a couple more rapid heartbeats. You could feel his breath as it hit your ear and the column of your neck, his body pressed flush to yours.  He breathed in deeply before extricating himself from you and quickly exiting the room.</p>
<p>You let out a shaky breath.  What. In. The. Hell.</p>
<p>You take a few seconds to recount everything that transpired since Scurite entered the room. Your wounds felt so much better. On the way to healing up nicely, you assumed. Your cheeks burned, and you had to shake your head to finally pull yourself from the memory of your heated eye contact and the feel of his hands on you.</p>
<p>You had to think fast if you were going to escape while he was away.  You could sense his Force signature faintly out in the distance.  Wherever he went, he went there fast. You took another chance to examine the Force around you.  There were two troopers stationed at your door.  If you could just get them in here, you could mind trick them into releasing you.  Now, what could you do to get them to come check on you?</p>
<p>You decided your best course of action would be confusion.  You simply started screaming, altering your hollers randomly.  You sounded like you had lost your mind, gone completely crazy suddenly.  The troopers tentatively opened the door and walked in.</p>
<p>“Q-Quiet down in here,” one said, clearly not sure of what to expect.  You pulled on the Force.</p>
<p>“You will let me out of my restraints, drop your  blasters, and go get a caf.” You said calmly, looking between the two troopers.</p>
<p>They chimed your orders back to you in sync with each other. One trooper pressed a button on the control panel and your restraints popped open.  They both dropped their weapons, and waltzed out of the room without a second thought.  You jumped out of the restraints you were being held in.</p>
<p>“That was....too easy,” you said under your breath, tentatively walking toward the doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweat Dreams are Made of This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said I would post a new chapter every other day but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>This chapter is gonna get rather smutty, so be warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You poked your head out of the durasteel doors, looking in both directions for troopers.  You instinctively reached for your lightsaber only to come up empty.</p>
<p>“For Force sake,” you swore to yourself as you quietly made your way to your destination.  You felt lucky that you were back onboard a Venator-Class Star Destroyer.  You’ve spent the last three years living on these ships, you could probably walk around in your sleep.  You knew there were pods not far from your location, and sprinted to them quickly.</p>
<p>You knew that the bridge would be notified the second you activated the pod. You could see Tatooine out of the port window and formulated a quick plan.  You’d undock all 15 of the pods on this row.  You’d send them all in different directions, some to different parts of the planet, some out into random directions in space.  If anything, the distraction would buy you some time to send a distress call to Anakin.  </p>
<p>You put your trust in the Force, letting it guide your movements and calculations as you programmed all 15 pods.  After the programming was done, you started at the first pod and ejected them one-by-one, knowing that the bridge was comm’d the second the first one launched. You ran down the line and tossed yourself into the last one, ejecting it out into a random direction in space. You hoped, for what felt like the millionth time, that your plan would work.  </p>
<p>You watched out of the circular port as pods shot in all directions, yours shooting off deeper into space.  Star fighters screeched out of the hanger bay and flew after the pods headed back to the surface.  You let out a huff as you realized that they fell for it. They thought you’d return to the surface well before you jettisoned yourself into the abyss of space, where there was little hope of surviving.  </p>
<p>You watched on in confusion as the starfighters simply followed the pods to the surface, not firing a single blaster shot at any of them.  No-kill orders. That’s interesting. The star destroyer shrank with every passing second, getting further and further away.</p>
<p>You set your mind to encrypting the communication channel and tracker without the help of an astromech, which would take precious time. Once you completed that task, you sent out a quick distress call on the Fulcrum channel.</p>
<p>“Anakin! Anakin, it’s me.  I was able to get away from Darth Scurite on one of the Star Destroyer’s escape pods.  I’m sending my location to you now.  Please, if you can hear me — Please, come get me.”</p>
<p>Now, it was just a waiting game.  You had no idea if Anakin would even receive your message, or how long it would take to reach him wherever he was.  You’re sure they escaped safely, but there was no way to be 100% sure.  Panic rushed through your veins like ice water.  If no one heard your distress signal, you’d die out here.</p>
<p>You made your way over to one of the many benches to meditate, hoping to calm down. These pods were meant to shuttle 40 troopers to safety, so you weren’t short on space.  You spent several hours meditating, finding calm and peace within the Force.  </p>
<p>After meditating, you spent some time exploring the escape pod.  You scrutinized and familiarized yourself with just about every bolt and panel in the place. You found the stock of emergency rations and scarfed one down. You even went back into the cockpit and checked on the transmission, ensuring it was emitting like you wanted.</p>
<p>“How long has it been?” you asked yourself as you returned to the benches.  You estimated that it had been somewhere around 8 hours since you shot yourself into the nothingness of space.  With nothing left to do, you decided to try and get some sleep.  You got as comfortable as you could on one of the metal benches and dozed off.</p>
<p>The next thing you knew, you were right back on the star destroyer, restrained by those metal clasps in that Force forsaken metal room. </p>
<p>“Oh, great,” you deadpanned to yourself, “Back here again.”  You looked around at your familiar surroundings, but gasped when you looked down.  You were wearing a silk, black slip, held up by spaghetti straps and lined with grey lace.</p>
<p>“What in the hell,” you cried out, clamping your thighs together and feeling the absence of underwear between your legs.  You only had a moment to realize what was going on before hearing the doors slide open in front of you. This is a dream. Your eyes shot up and immediately landed on a familiar, handsome face.  Scurite.</p>
<p>He looked just as shocked to see you as you are to see him.  Confusion crossed his face, until his eyes flitted downward. Wide eyes roved over your body.  He couldn’t seem to decide on one place to stare, looking at your face, your chest, the swell of your hips, your legs, and then starting all over again. Fire seemed to alight wherever his eyes landed, his words hitting you straight in your lower belly. </p>
<p>“Well, look at you, little one,” he said, sauntering toward you, “Practically gift wrapped for me.”  His voice sounded low and sinful. After drinking his fill of you in the thin, silk fabric, his eyes locked with yours.  </p>
<p>It was only then that you noticed his eye color. They were no longer the fiery gold you were getting used to, but back to the crystal, grey-blue you knew from before. You tried to memorize every navy spec and color variation you could see. </p>
<p>He lifted his hand up and lightly brushed the back of his fingers across your collarbone.  You breathed out a huff of air at his touch, sparks shooting between his skin and yours. He slowly moved from one collarbone to the next, his touch feather light. </p>
<p>He seemed hesitant to touch you, still unsure of the situation.  His eyes seemed to be pleading with you, asking you what to do next.  He stepped closer, his body and face only inches from yours. His eyes slide down to your lips as his hand dragged over the skin of your neck and around into your hair.</p>
<p>“Obi Wan,” you breathed out, leaning forward as far as your restraints would allow, not enough to close the distance between your lips. He sucked a breath through his teeth at hearing his true name. Your eyes moved to his lips, which were parted slightly. </p>
<p>If this was a dream, you were going to give in to your desires and finally take what you’d wanted for so long. </p>
<p>“Touch me,” you whispered, straining to lean even further toward him, trying to close the gap, to finally reach him.</p>
<p>A low growl escaped from the back of his throat as he closed the distance between the two of you, finally crashing his lips to yours. The hand in your hair tugged you closer to him, while the other landed on the silk of your hip. </p>
<p>You let out a low hum of appreciation as he moved his lips over yours. They were softer than you thought they’d be, but much more insistent. He stepped fully into you, pressing your chests together as his mouth worked over yours. His tongue glided over yours, dipping in and out of your mouth, swirling and tasting and making your head spin.  You desperately wanted to touch him, to grab his face and run your hands through his auburn hair. The restraints kept your hands firmly in place. </p>
<p>The hand on your hip moved around to your lower back, alternating between pulling you closer and rubbing circles into your spine. You felt intoxicated, pulling on your restraints, mindlessly trying to touch him.  Your breath was coming harder now, as the air pushed in and out of your nose so as to not break the kiss.  </p>
<p>He dragged his hand out of your hair and brought it to the neckline of your slip, running his fingers back and forth on the lace over your breast.  The anticipation was exhilarating, the teasing only keyed you up more and more. You could feel the wetness between your legs as you rubbed your thighs together.  </p>
<p>He gently ran his hand down and over your covered breast, skitting over your hardened nipple. You let out a low moan at the sensation.  He smiled into your heated kiss at the sound, continuing to drag his hand along silk until he wrapped his hand around your ribs, directly under your breast.  His grip around your side was hard, but the passion and lust rolling off of him, and his mouth moving sinfully over yours, morphed the feeling into a heady thing. </p>
<p>He broke away from your lips, but only to lay a line of wet kisses up your jaw. You breathed heavily, turning your head slightly to give him better access. The hand on your back slowly moved its way downward. His kisses reached your earlobe, nipping at it lightly.  </p>
<p>You savored the feeling of the silk moving on your skin as his hand slid down your curves, finally grabbing your ass firmly.   Another growl fell from his lips and tumbled right into your ear as he kneaded and grabbed at your bottom.  </p>
<p>A breathy sound fell from your lips.  His grabbing had lifted the hem of the short slip and you felt his fingers touching more and more bare skin underneath the hem.  A ripple of heat and lust hit you low in your stomach and a fresh wave of arousal gushed from your center.</p>
<p>“What do you want, love?” he panted in your ear.  He rubbed his thumb over your ribs, and his hand still grabbed at your bare ass, pulling you firmly into his body. His head raised to look at you again, blue gaze moving from your eyes to your lips and back up again. “Tell me what you want,” he urged before giving you another quick kiss. </p>
<p>You could feel his erection pressing into your lower stomach now, screaming out his arousal. You could feel him fighting with his restraint, holding back a hurricane of lust.  Ever the gentleman, he was still waiting for your consent to push this further, to touch you where he wanted to touch you.  To touch you where you needed him to touch you.</p>
<p>“I want you to make me cum,” you whimpered, looking into his eyes. “On your fingers,” you added, sticking your tongue out to lick a thin, wet line from his chin to his nose.  His grip on you tightened, as he sucked in a breath.</p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart, what a dirty mouth you have,” he moaned, crushing himself to you again with a bruising kiss. The hand on your rib finally moved up to knead your breast, tweaking your nipple through the silk.  You moaned as he hiked the hem of your slip up your hips with his other hand. No matter how many times he shifted it upward, the silk kept sliding back down.  </p>
<p>He pulled away, a frustrated huff pushed from his lips.  “This won’t do,” he said stepping back and eyeing the fabric with disdain. </p>
<p>“Well, if I weren’t restrained you cou--,” before you could finish your sentence, he reached up to your neckline, grabbed the fabric between his two hands, and ripped the slip all the way down the middle.  You squeaked in surprise as the motion jostled you a bit. You were about to protest when the look in his eye stopped you.</p>
<p>You were bare to him now and he was drinking you in.  His eyes roamed over the swell of your breasts and dusky nipples, then down to the short patch of curls covering your pussy.  He looked like he was going to devour you whole. He lunged back toward you, hands and mouth attacking your breasts.</p>
<p>Before you could think, his hot tongue pressed over your nipple, flicking and rolling around it.  He sucked the nipple into his mouth and hummed as he licked at it, the vibration of his voice bringing a new wave of sensation.  You were writhing under his touch, gasping at the spikes of hot arousal flooding your body. He looked up at you as he sucked on your nipples, eye contact burning you to your core. </p>
<p>His free hand drifted its way down your stomach, finally pushing through your slick folds.  His fingers slid from clit to entrance and back up again to roll sweet, tight circles there.  You tossed your head back against the metal and moaned at the feeling.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet, dear one,” he hummed, “So sweet for me.” He was looking down at where his fingers were swirling against you, “Is this all for me?”  He looked up at you then, a questioning smirk dancing on his lips.  The pressure on your clit was driving you crazy, filling you up with pleasure that would soon burst and spill over.</p>
<p>“Yes,” you whined, not opening your eyes. You were lost to the sensation. “All for you, only for you,” you breathed out. You were sure you had just babbled something with deeper meaning than you wanted to admit, but you were too caught up in your impending orgasm to give it more thought.</p>
<p>“Mmm, this dream is different from the others,” Scurite moaned, mostly to himself, as his mouth moved to suck at your neck.  “Seeing you again has made it so much more vivid, so real.”  You thought it was strange that he was talking about your dream right now, but it was pretty common for dreams not to make sense, so your mind didn’t linger on his words. </p>
<p>One of his thick fingers played at your entrance before pushing into you, tearing a loud moan from your throat.  After several deep thrusts, he added a second finger. Your eyes shot open and you looked down at his hands below.  One hand was thrumming at your clit, while the other was pushing fingers in and out of your tight cunt.  The sight of it pushed you even closer to the edge.  </p>
<p>Moans were tumbling out of your mouth in quick succession now, as his fingers crooked just right and his pace picked up, fucking up into you.  He was still licking and sucking at your pulse point, driving you mad.</p>
<p>“S-so good, Obi Wan. I’m s-so close,” you moaned out, “Right there, don’t stop. Force, don’t stop.”  He lifted his head to watch you now, eyes hooded and filled with admiration.  The fingers swirling your clit pressed down a little harder as his fingers curled in your cunt perfectly.</p>
<p>“That’s it, sweet thing,” he whispered to you, kissing your jaw and cheek between words, “Let go for me. Cum with my fingers buried deep in your pussy.”  </p>
<p>His filthy words pushed you over the edge, your back arching off of the metal and a loud cry tearing out of your chest. You tossed your head back and moaned his name through your orgasm. Your pussy clenched and fluttered over his fingers as you gushed down his hand. You rocked on his fingers as the aftershocks slowly dissipated. </p>
<p>“Good girl,” he purred as he laid quick kisses to your mouth, “So good for me.”  Your breathing started to slow. You lifted your head from the metal table. </p>
<p>When your eyes opened, they opened to metal benches and the dim emergency lights glowing from the ceiling.  You sat bolt upright, scanning your surroundings quickly, then slumped over in your seat.  You rubbed your hands down your face.  That was some dream.  </p>
<p>You ran your hands through your hair, pushing it behind your ears, and winced at a new tender spot on your neck.  You pawed at it gently, pressing to feel the rise and fall of dull pain.  </p>
<p>Hadn’t that been where Scurite had--?  No...no, that was impossible.  There’s no way, it had to be a bruise from earlier you hadn’t noticed.  You pointedly decided it was an old injury and refused to check it in the mirrored reflection of the metal walls.</p>
<p>Somewhere not far from where you floated in your escape pod, Scurite bolted awake in his bed.  He sat up, trying to recall the entirety of his dream, not wanting it to slip out of his memory.  His hand drifted up to his face to stroke his beard.  He stilled as soon as his fingers touched his cheek, feeling wetness there.  He brought his fingers down to his lips and smeared the wetness over them, daring his tongue to dart out and taste what had been left behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Redemption is Riddled with Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rubbed your arms quickly, trying to gain a bit of warmth.  You thought about your brown jedi robe, folded neatly on that side table back on the Star Destroyer, wishing you had the mind to grab it before bolting to freedom.  You had only woken up about a half hour ago and your dream refused to leave your mind.  It replayed over and over in your head as you waited, a sweet torture.  </p>
<p>If you were going to be rescued, it would need to be soon.  You were getting restless and decided to meditate again.  You sat on the bench, hoisted your legs up underneath you and placed your hands face-up on your knees.  You reached out into the force, breathing deeply.  </p>
<p>It’s only then that you felt a faint Force signature fast approaching.  Your eyes shot open and a smile spread on your face.  You knew this Force signature and you knew it well.  </p>
<p>You ran toward the cockpit, searching out of the window through the blackness in front of you for any sign of movement.  You finally saw an Alderaanian ship grow into view, and relief  flooded through you.</p>
<p>It took what felt like forever for your escape pod to be docked on the Tantive.  You fidgeted near the release door, waiting for the kcsshhh of the airlock to finish it’s job and let you out. </p>
<p>As soon as the door finally slid open, you’re engulfed in lithe arms, brown hair tickling your face.  </p>
<p>“Oh, thank the Force,” Padme pleaded, voice wavering on her words.  You wrapped your arms around her, chuckling lightly at her brashness.</p>
<p>“We -- we thought you’d been killed,” she gasped, pulling away, but keeping her hold on your arms.  Anakin rounded the corner, shot you a wide smile, and clapped a hand over your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Anakin told me what you did,” Padme’s eyes turned watery.  She smacked you in the arm and it actually stung a bit.</p>
<p>“Hey!” you laughed, turning to guard yourself.  You were smiling like crazy, so happy to be back with them.  She grabbed you and hugged you tightly one more time, before releasing you fully and taking a step back.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Anakin waved down the hallway, “You have to tell us what happened.”  He started walking and you and Padme followed on his heels. </p>
<p>You walked past a few windows and saw the blue-white of hyperspace flying by outside.  Of course, as soon as they had you safely onboard, they jumped right back into hyperspace.  You were much too close to Darth Scurite’s Star Destroyer to stay too long.  </p>
<p>You spent a moment wondering if the Tantive pinged on their radar for the brief moment they dropped out of hyperspace to hail your escape pod.  With the Tantive being an Alderaanian ship, you couldn’t imagine that they took much notice.  No one, to your knowledge, knew that this ship was given as a means for hiding in plain sight. You decided to drop the idea that you were noticed, with no proof of reason to worry.</p>
<p>You walked into a white room furnished with a white couch, white coffee table, and white decorations.  Anakin dropped himself onto the couch and Padme sat down, with a lot more grace, next to him.  </p>
<p>You decided to take a turn around the room before sitting, admiring the decorations, “This ship is pretty nice.”  You ran your hands over a bouquet of fake white flowers, admiring how real they felt under your fingertips. Anakin pinned you with a serious look.</p>
<p>“When I left you on Tatooine, I was sure that you…,” he stopped mid-sentence, working his jaw like he was chewing on his next words, “I was positive that you’d....”  It seemed like he gave up on what he was trying to say, as silence fell for a few seconds.   </p>
<p>“How are you alive?” he finally asked, something like disbelief and guilt crossing his features.</p>
<p>You walked around to the couch facing theirs and took a seat.  “I’ll have you know that I’m a lot stronger than I look,” you said sternly, feeling a little petulant at how sure he seemed that you wouldn’t make it.  Although, you couldn’t help but think he was justified.  Anakin himself lost to Darth Scurite, he told you that himself.</p>
<p>Anakin took a moment to look you over, “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”  His expression turned soft.  “I will always be eternally grateful for how you stepped in like that.  I don’t even know how to process what you did for me.  For us.” He grabbed Padme’s hand then, shooting her a glance.  “If I had stayed and fought Obi Wan, who knows what would have happened. To me or my family.”</p>
<p>“Anakin, you know I'd do it aga--,” you almost got out, feeling bad that you reacted so petulantly. </p>
<p>“No, no.  Let me get this out,” he said, pinning you with a serious look.  “I thought you had sacrificed yourself.  I didn’t want to believe it, but I was sure you were going to die, and all so we could get away. You put yourself between certain death and my family and I owe you everything for it. Thank you. From both of us.”  Padme nodded, affirming Anakin’s words to you.</p>
<p>It was rare to see Anakin this serious, this sincere, and it stunned you for a moment.  How best to make him understand?</p>
<p>“Anakin, do you remember on our last mission to Canto Bight when I told you that I had problems with the code, too? With attachment?” you asked and he nodded.  </p>
<p>“Well, my problem lies in how I see people as my family, assigning familial roles to those I find myself attached to.”  You sound almost clinical, having psychoanalyzed yourself to death at different points in your life. “Master Plo was like my father, and you -- you’re my brother.”  Your throat constricts.  This is the first time you’re saying all of this out loud.  </p>
<p>“Regardless of how you see me, I see you as my family.”  You glanced over to Padme and flashed a smile, “And with our family growing bigger and bigger, I would do anything to protect it.  I would do it again.  In a heartbeat.”  You looked down at your hands, still living with the shame these feelings brought you thanks to a lifetime of the code looming over your head. Attachment is forbidden.</p>
<p>Anakin had reached across the coffee table to grasp one of your hands, “Of course we’re your family.” You looked up and saw his familiar smirk, “Where do you think I’d be right now if I didn’t have my big sis to bail me out of at least a dozen situations.” </p>
<p>You laughed, the weight of your confession lifting from your shoulders, “I’d say at least a dozen and a half.”  Padme laughed at the snarky comment, an easy smile now gracing her face.</p>
<p>“Hey, come on,” Anakin teased, sitting back in his chair, throwing his arm over the back of the couch, “Kashyyyk doesn’t count and you know it.”  You and Padme shared a laugh, the tension in the room lifting away.  A passing, comfortable silence took its place.</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about what happened,” Padme said, trying to be as considerate as possible.</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” you said, waving your hands quickly in front of you, “There’s actually not much to tell.” </p>
<p>“Somehow I highly doubt that,” Anakin joked as his knee started to bob up and down at a fidgety pace.  He never was very good at keeping still.  You could tell they were both anxious for the details of what happened.</p>
<p>“We fought and he knocked me out,” you shrugged, trying to recap the situation quickly, “And then I woke up on his Star Destroyer, shackled to an interrogation table --”</p>
<p>“Oh, my Force, are you hurt?” Padme blurted, interrupting your story. “We didn’t even ask you! Are you in pain right now?”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing, actually,” you said, a look of confusion crossing your face. “Scurite patched me up.”  You were trying to fight the tiniest hint of a smile. “He cleaned up the wounds from our fight and covered them with bacta patches.”  You raised your arm to show them the rip in your shirt and then grazed down to your thigh to show them that patched wound as well. </p>
<p>Your voice fell, barely louder than a whisper, “He was really gentle, actually.”  You couldn’t help the barest blush from rising on your cheeks at remembering his soft touches and the dream you had shortly after.  You hoped neither of them noticed.  They probably did.  They exchanged a glance that could only be described as knowing.</p>
<p>“Then, he demanded your location, I refused, he tried to pry it from my mind,” you stopped to laugh at that, still proud of your ability to keep him out, “Which he failed at, and then left my cell in a huff.  I mind tricked the troopers at my door and made my way to the escape pods.  I programmed a bunch of them to shoot in different directions, threw myself in one that shot into space, and left the rest to the Force, hoping it’d work out.  And it did...somehow.”  You started to ponder if your successful escape was by sheer luck, the will of the Force, or something else.</p>
<p>“He didn’t hurt you,” Anakin asked, a tinge of hope in his voice, “at all?”</p>
<p>“Other than the lightsaber burns I got while fighting him, no, he didn’t,” you started to see how very strange that seemed, after hearing it aloud. </p>
<p>“Well, he always said you were his favorite knight,” Anakin said matter-of-factly, like it was well known information. </p>
<p>“He did?” you asked, too quickly, too loudly. Your heart jumped into your throat and you worked hard to appear calm to the two people sitting across from you.  “That’s...news to me,” you followed up as calmly as you could.  Padme stifled a smile at your outburst, and you pointedly ignored it.</p>
<p>“If he didn’t hurt you, then there’s still hope,” Anakin started.  Padme started to interject, but he was insistent.  “The Sith know no mercy, if he were truly fallen he would have killed you as soon as you weren’t useful to him anymore.  I just — I can feel it, you know?  I know there’s still light in him. I know there is.”  He had spoken those words quickly and with conviction. He believed that Obi Wan was still there under Darth Scurite somewhere.  That the man he called Master, that he called brother, was still reachable.</p>
<p>“After your encounter with him, what do you think? Could you sense the light in him?” Anakin asked seriously. You could see the hope behind his eyes.</p>
<p>“I --,” you thought for a moment, searching your feelings.  You wanted to be sure you were separating your hopes from the facts and tried to think logically, like your Master had taught you. There was a very large part of you that held hope, like Anakin’s.  You supposed that Scurite didn’t hurt you, and gently tended to your wounds.  But, wasn’t it a common torture tactic to heal your victim just to tear them up again?</p>
<p>Then there was that feeling, that shift you had felt in the air that hung between the two of you in that metal room. Was that something? </p>
<p>It was impossible to separate, your hopes were too intertwined with the facts to know for sure. “I don’t know.  Maybe?”  You muttered another ‘maybe’ under your breath as you continued to think over the events of what happened.</p>
<p>“What happened,” Anakin pressed.  “I can sense something...something is different in you.  From before on Tatooine.”  His energy became insistent as he leaned forward on his knees, clearly wanting to know everything he could about the situation.  He could sense a shift in you, could see it on your face as you sat pondering your encounter with Scurite.  </p>
<p>Damn, his Force sense was uncanny.  How could he sense this shift in you when you barely had a grasp on it yourself?  You’re reminded, very quickly, how undeniably strong he is in the Force.</p>
<p>“Anakin, don’t push her,” Padme intervened, placing a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Padme,” you said softly, smiling at her in thanks.  “When he was interrogating me, something did shift.  I could feel it in the Force...like a lock clicking into place.  But, I still can’t get a grasp on what it means, what actually happened.  I’m sorry, Anakin, I don’t have more for you.”</p>
<p>“No, this is great!” Anakin suddenly beamed. “Don’t you get it, we have a chance to bring him back!”  He seemed ecstatic. You shot Padme a concerned glance before he could continue.</p>
<p>“I have a plan,” he said, showing his all-knowing smirk yet again.  </p>
<p>Uh-oh.  Anakin’s plans were usually outlandish, dangerous, and needed no small amount of luck. You're sure that his “plan” is more like an “idea” at this point and that he was piecing it together as the seconds ticked by.  </p>
<p>He quickly laid out his plan to you and Padme. You would be used as bait to lure Obi Wan out somehow, and then you would capture him together.  Once captured, they’d keep him in holding on the Tantive until they could bring him back to his senses.  </p>
<p>You were right, it was definitely more of an “idea” than a “plan”.</p>
<p>“Bait.” you said curtly after he was done explaining. </p>
<p>“Yes, bait,” Anakin smiled, seeing no issue. </p>
<p>“You want me to be used as bait,” you said again, flatly, “for a Sith Lord.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I have no doubt Obi Wan will come if he knows you’re there,” he said, a teasing lilt to his voice.  You wondered if Anakin had ever called him Darth Scurite, seeming intent to call him Obi Wan regardless of everything that happened. </p>
<p>“I have no idea what you mean,” you said defensively, a small blush gracing your cheeks again.</p>
<p>“Ya, sure you don’t,” Anakin continued to tease.</p>
<p>You spent another week on the Tantive, finalizing and tweaking his “idea” into an actual “plan”.  The ship never stayed anywhere for long, constantly on the run to keep your location as secret as possible.  You spent time playing with the twins, talking with your old comrades, and meeting the new recruits who helped run the Tantive.  Senator Organa even made an appearance during the week. He seemed quite smitten with little Leia, holding her every chance he got. </p>
<p>Anakin and Padme told you of their plan to form a rebellion against the empire and recruit as many as were willing to fight the new oppressive order.  Padme had already sent out many transmissions to those she felt would back their cause and had gotten responses in assent to her call. There was talk of setting up a secret base on Yavin IV where they could build their supply of recruits, artillery, and ships. </p>
<p>It was the most peaceful week you could remember in a long time.  There was a lot of hard work and planning involved, but the time was filled with feelings of family, hope, and togetherness.  You felt a new sense of purpose that was much needed after the Jedi had fallen.  This could be your new raison d'être, having so quickly lost your old one. </p>
<p>You had finally decided on a date to set your plan in motion. You had been leaving intentional bread crumbs for Scurite to pick up, encrypted but poorly so.  Tomorrow, you would leave for Ahch To.  The trap was set, now you just had to spring it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Arriere-Pensee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night before you were to leave for Ahch To, and you were laying in your bed with a mind that wouldn’t calm down.  In the week you’d spent on the Tantive, several new reports came in about Jedi survivors who had fallen at Darth Scurite’s hands.  </p><p>As each day passed, you had become more and more hesitant of how you felt before.  Maybe you had somehow misread the situation entirely.  The reports you hear of Scurite, his violence, his ruthless brutality, made you wonder if you had dreamed your whole encounter up. </p><p>Speaking of dreams, yours had been restless and they leave you seconds after you wake up.  The only flitting thing you grasp onto before they slip from your memory entirely is golden eyes and whispered words. </p><p>You had voiced your concerns to Anakin, asking what the plan was if Scurite had truly and completely fallen to the dark side.  What they were going to do if he forced their hand, showing no possibility for redemption.  </p><p>Anakin always answered with a kurt, “We’ll cross that bridge if it comes,” which only puts you more at unease.  He seemed so sure, even after hearing the reports, that there was still light in Scurite.  He clinged to his hope and refused to see any other alternative. Perhaps this was what the Jedi meant when they spoke of the downfalls of attachment.</p><p>You’re not sure at what point you finally dozed off, but were startled awake by your alarm much sooner than you wanted.  The last remnant of your dream played in your mind, a gentle breath and a soft, “I’m coming for you, little one,” hummed in your ear.  Moments later, it’s blown from your memory like a leaf in the breeze.</p><p>Seated on the transport were Master Kcaj, Master Kholi, and roughly 20 recruits that had joined you over the week.  In your planning, you had expected that Scurite would show up with more troopers than he had brought to Tatooine, having proved that they weren’t enough.  The four Jedi, plus the 20 new recruits, would hopefully be sufficient to capture the Sith Lord.  </p><p>Ahch To was chosen for its strategic advantage.  The water planet had many small islands and caves scattered amongst the cliffs.  It would restrict how many troopers could land and access where you’d be.  By fighting in the caves it would further restrict the number of troopers they’d have to deal with while ensuring no one could sneak up behind them. </p><p>You’d been laying a bread crumb trail to Ahch To for several days now and sent the final, most revealing transmission out last night.  There was no doubt that Scurite and his troopers would show up, knowing that several Jedi would be there. Anakin still teasingly insisted that your presence was the real kicker, and you never failed to blush and bawk at the insinuation. </p><p>Your group touched down on one of the small islands and trekked the hills and cliffs to reach the cave Anakin insisted on.  </p><p>You and Master Kholi walked through the cave to ensure it was empty and noted the offshoot tunnels that lead to the back, informing your group when you were done with reconnaissance. Now, it was a waiting game to see if Scurite had taken the bait. Anakin was his usual, chipper self, unaffected by the tensions of the upcoming battle. </p><p>“Here, take this,” he said rummaging through a rucksack and handing you a copper hilted lightsaber. “I know yours was lost when you were taken captive.”</p><p>You turned the lightsaber over in your hand, igniting it to see a light blue blade.  </p><p>“Who did it belong to?” you asked, feeling its former masters faint, left over emotions emanating from it. </p><p>“I’m not sure, actually,” Anakin said, tilting his head to the side, “Master Kcaj had it with him when he came to us.  It’ll have to do, for now.  They don’t grow on trees, you know.”  He chuckled at his own joke before walking over to one of the recruits. </p><p>You clipped the lightsaber to your belt and sat on a nearby rock. As soon as you sat down and go comfortable, you shot back to your feet again, sensing a roiling black Force signature fast approaching.</p><p>“Anakin,” you shouted over to him.  Had he not noticed him yet?  “Anakin, he’s here.”</p><p>“What? I don’t sense any--,” his eyes lit up with recognition.  With Anakin’s heightened Force sensitivity, how did you sense him first?</p><p>The group immediately fell into formation, ready to take on their enemy, blasters set to stun.  The goal: incapacitate as many troopers as possible and capture Darth Scurite alive.  With the strategic advantages the cave offered, it should be easy.  Right?</p><p>You decided to concentrate on Scurite’s Force signature as it moved quickly toward you.  You could feel emotions coming from him, which was new.  You usually had to specifically try to get glimpses of emotions from others, but his were coming to you unbidden.  You felt determination, ferocity, and...excitement. </p><p>Troopers soon swarmed into the opening of the cave, shooting blindly at your group.  Luckily, most everyone was hidden behind boulders and rocks, offering them cover to the barrage of fire. You yanked the lightsaber at your waist free and ignited it.  The three other Jedi ignited theirs as well, offering a new glow of colored light to the dim room.</p><p>You concentrated on deflecting the oncoming blaster fire, while the rest of your company shot stun fire at as many troopers as they could hit.  Only a few short minutes later Scurite’s oppressive Force signature nearly engulfed you as he came into view. </p><p>Just like the first time you saw him on Tatooine, you were momentarily stunned.  He was a vision clad in black, robes swaying behind him. His golden eyes were hooded, attempting to readjust to the lighting in the cave, and his hair was swept back.  His handsome features were set into a look of determination, and his eyes were searching the cave back and forth.  </p><p>When his eyes finally landed on you, a devilish smile formed on his lips and you could feel victory and gratification rolling off of him. His emotions came in so much clearer now that he was closer to you, but you only had a moment to ponder this new found power.  Scurite started marching toward you, blocking any stun fire that got near him.  There was an intense look in his eyes that had you keyed up in more ways than one.</p><p>You swear you heard Anakin yell, “Told you so!” over the noise in the room and mentally rolled your eyes at him. You squared your stance toward Scurite, ready to face him in battle yet again.  Now that he was only 10 feet from you, you couldn't help but feel exhilarated by seeing him again.  You fleetingly thought about how you missed his handsome features and his charming demeanor, deciding to keep that feeling buried deep.</p><p>“Did you miss me, little one?” he asked with a knowing smirk. You faltered in your step toward him, having been caught in a musing you thought you would take to the grave.  Maybe this new reading-emotions-like-the-were-your-own thing went both ways, you’d have to be more careful.</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” you deadpan, trying to tamp down your excitement and replace it with calm determination instead.  You crouched lower into your fighting stance, knowing full well that you were both privy to this game.  It wasn’t real if you didn’t say it out loud, and you were willing to deny it for as long as possible. </p><p>“Oh, dear one, lying does not become you” he hissed, lowering into his own stance. </p><p>The fight around you blurred for a moment, time seeming to slow to a crawl. You stared at each other, sizing each other up for long seconds. Your eyes flicked from his golden stare, to the several strands of hair that fell over his forehead, to his slightly parted lips taking in heavy breaths in preparation of a fight.</p><p>He flashed a devious smile and then lunged at you with an overhead slice.  You guarded yourself easily, and struck toward his neck with a hard thrust.  You began a dance of clashing blue and red blades, moving further and further down one of the cave corridors.</p><p>The fight was thrilling, adrenaline filled you to the brim, and you couldn’t help the smile that was playing on your lips.  You could feel the same emotions emanating from Scurite across from you.  You could hear the pants and grunts of exertion fall from his lips as he swung heavy, intentional blows at any opening he could find.  His hair fell into his face, sticking to the sweat falling at his temples.  </p><p>You weaved and ducked and slashed, panting heavily from the exertion.  Red and blue clashed, throwing purple hues across both of your faces.  You were far away from the fight now, having pushed back into a tunnel some ways.  You jumped back to put a bit of space between the two of you, saber still poised.  Scurite took a moment to shuck his heavy outer robe, dropping it to the ground behind him in a dramatic gesture.  That’s  when you saw it, glittering in the blue and red light, attached at his hip.  Your lightsaber.</p><p>“That belongs to me,” you snarled, pointing the saber in your hand directly at his hip.  “You will give it back to me,” you said with conviction.  Scurite’s face shifted as the tendrils of your words reached him in the Force.  Unaffected by the mindtrick as he was, his expression still showed something of shock at the force of it. </p><p>You had a substantial attachment to the item currently hitched to Scurite’s belt, and it filled you with anger to see it in his possession. It glowed in the dim lighting, calling to you. </p><p>The hilt was silver at both ends, with intricate black designs swirling throughout the middle. Wrapped near the grip was a strip of green-brown leather, taken from the belt you had on when you were brought to the Jedi temple around the age of 3.  It was all you had left from your home, your family.  When ignited, it shone a brilliant aqua-marine blue that you always thought looked more white in some lighting.  </p><p>He had stolen it from you, laid his hands on something so sacred to yourself.  Unacceptable.</p><p>“My dear, you need only come take it from me,” he mused, feeling the anger rise up in you.  You felt the sudden urge to smack the smirk right off of his handsome face.  You lunged toward him with newfound energy and entered another dance of clashing blades.</p><p>“Always so feisty,” he tutted while guarding a particularly harsh blow.  “You’re unbalanced,” he said as he stepped to the side to dodge one of your thrusts.  “You have so much potential, dear one. You need to learn to harness the anger. As it stands now it’s only making you reckless.”  He punctuated his last word by slashing your saber downward and aiming his directly at your throat.  You stood, saber aimed at the ground, caught and beaten.</p><p>“Your former Padawan is in the next room,” you huffed, nodding your head in the direction of Anakin, “If you’d like to continue your lecture.” You stood your ground, staring him directly in the eyes and feeling the heat of his saber on your neck.  You’d fight until your last breath, showing no fear in the face of death.  </p><p>You took a moment to survey him, running your eyes from his face, down his shoulders and chest, past his hips and to his boots.  You noted several burns scattered along the way, some just singe marks on his clothes while others were angry, red burns showing through holes. You’d be yet another Jedi to fall to his hands, but you at least left your mark on him.  </p><p>He laughed at your words.  Not a chuckle, a hearty laugh that shook his chest and crinkled his eyes.  He stepped into your space then, still angling the tip of his saber at your throat.</p><p>“I could teach you,” he said seriously, “I can feel the conflict within you.” His glance flicked from your eyes, down to your lips, and then back up.  “If you learned to harness your anger, your passion, you could be truly powerful.”</p><p>You actually considered his words, their allure was palpable. You've never agreed with the Sith’s brutal tactics.  Even if it might momentarily tantalize you, you refused to fall into the Sith doctrine. He reached up and moved a strand of hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear.  He had no right to be treating you this gently.  </p><p>“You know there’s a second option,” you said, erasing several inches of space between you by leaning into him.  The burn of the lightsaber was painful as you advanced, your leaning erasing the space between it’s burning tip and your throat. Scurite immediately pulled his saber away from your neck as you leaned forward, taken aback by your sudden brashness. You let your emotions wash over him, hitting him with hope and the anticipation of something more.  You were staring at his lips now, restless excitement washing over you. He looked entranced, saber dipping lower. </p><p>You took his moment of distraction and aimed low at his legs, swinging your lightsaber toward him.  He snarled as he blocked your slash.  Both of your lightsabers sparked as their tips ran into the rock below your feet.  Lightsabers still locked together, he dragged them across the floor, cutting a large line into the space between the two of you as he attempted to unlock the blades with a sweeping motion.</p><p>You heard and felt a low rumble from below your feet.  Then, without warning, the floor opened up below you. Rocks gave way around the melted barrage your lightsabers had burned through them. You only had a moment to look down at the ground, then up at Scurite, eyes wide.  You both fell into the darkness below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. From a Certain Point of View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stirred from unconsciousness when you heard a groan several feet away from you. You opened your eyes to see that your surroundings were dimly lit by some green bio-luminescent vegetations covering the walls. Quickly scanning your body, you noted a shooting pain through your right thigh.  You reached down to where the pain originated and gasped at the sharp sting that wracked through your body.  You pulled your fingers back up to view the red wetness glistening over them.  Shit.</p><p>Darth Scurite is only a few feet from you, on his hands and knees, groaning and grasping at his ribcage.  Your eyes locked for a few seconds, both a little shocked, before you simultaneously jumped up to your feet and readied your stance for more fighting.  After several seconds of surveying each other, you both grunted in pain and slumped back down to your knees, unable to continue.  Several beats passed as you both took in deep breaths. </p><p>“How badly are you hurt?” Scurite grunted out to you, eyeing the blood covering your leg.</p><p>“You can’t possibly be worried about me right now,” you exclaimed, grabbing near your wound on your thigh, wincing at the sharp pain.</p><p>He crawled over to you, still holding his ribcage with one hand.  Once he reached you, he tore a long strip of cloth from his tunic and gingerly wrapped it around your leg before binding it tightly around your wound.  You hissed at the pain, then looked up at him. There he goes, helping you again. He leaned back, assessing his work.</p><p>“What about you?” you asked tentatively, bringing your hand up to his, still wrapped around his ribs.  You gently ran your fingers over his clutched hand.</p><p>“Cracked, I’m afraid,” he said softly, like you would to a skittish animal, afraid to scare you away.</p><p>“I’m not very good at it, but if you’ll let me, I can help,” you grabbed his hand away from his ribs. </p><p>“What ar --,” he started to say, but grunted when you placed your hands firmly on his cracked rib cage.   </p><p>“Shush,” you huffed, spreading your fingers over his side.  You closed your eyes to concentrate, and breathed deeply through your nose. You only think about the fact that he’s your enemy for a split second, before the overwhelming want to help him overtook you. </p><p>Although you were never very good at Force healing, you could at least jumpstart the healing process for him, maybe take the edge off of his pain.  You never quite got the hang of Force healing on yourself, never having much effect on your own wounds in the past.</p><p>Several long seconds passed as you willed the Force to enter his body and knit his bones back together.  Having done all you could, you let your hand fall away from him.  As you opened your eyes again, they landed directly on his golden irises. </p><p>Not being able to hold the intensity of his gaze, you looked down.  He placed his fingers under your chin, tilting your head up to reconnect your gaze. </p><p>“Thank you, love,” he said, sincerity oozed from his words. </p><p>“Does it feel any better?” you asked, fidgeting with the tied black fabric around your thigh. You wondered what you were going to do about this stupid new draw to him. </p><p>He moved back experimentally, twisting slowly and stretching his arm over his head.  You watched him bend, stretch, and eventually stand up. </p><p>“Much better, actually,” he said, lifting his arms above his head in a big stretch, his brows furrowed at the lack of pain. Once he was satisfied with the state of his injury, he stretched a hand out to you, “Time to get moving, little one.” </p><p>You stared at his hand, contemplating the fact that you were just fighting viciously not too long ago. What a strange turn of events.  Are you supposed to be allies now, helping each other out of the mess you fell into?  You did just heal his wound, the wound of your enemy.  You had felt compelled to help him.  The idea that he was in pain had really bothered you.  He dropped his hand and crouched down in front of you, elbows resting on his knees.</p><p>“Our chances of getting out of here are much greater if we work together,” he said with a playful smile, “And I wouldn’t dream of leaving you to fend for yourself in your current state.” </p><p>“I can handle myself,” you mocked, taking several long seconds to stagger to your feet by yourself. You wavered unstably on your hurt leg, keeping a look of determination and I-told-you-so plastered on your face, ignoring the shooting pain.  He sighed and stood back up in front of you.</p><p>“So stubborn,” he cooed with a lilt of admiration. He shook his head and smiled to himself. “Let’s see how well you can walk on that leg, since you’re so self sufficient.” He took a step back, waving his hand onward, egging you on.</p><p>You knew you weren't going to be able to walk, but you weren’t about to tell him that. You were already putting 90% of your weight on your good leg. Stubborn was right. You took a tentative step forward and your leg immediately gave out.  He caught you before you fell too far, wrapping an arm around your waist to hoist you back up.  </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” he chuckled.  You draped your arm around his neck for more stability. </p><p>“Oh, shut up,” you huffed, rolling your eyes.  With his help you both slowly hobbled onward through the only opening available to you.  His thumb was rubbing comforting circles into your side where he supported you.  You walked in silence for long minutes, and you were shocked at how easy it was to sit in, not uncomfortable at all.  </p><p>During this quiet time, you took a moment to appreciate his side pressed against yours, how his hair fell into his face, and how his chest ebbed and flowed with his breath.  The Force seemed docile and calm around the two of you.</p><p>“Can I ask you something and get an honest answer?” you asked, breaking the silence.  He looked over at you briefly before smirking.</p><p>“I don’t believe I’ve ever lied to you, I don’t know why I would start now,” he mused.</p><p>“What...happened?” you asked vaguely.</p><p>“You’ll have to be more specific, little one,” he deadpanned, shooting you a furtive glance.</p><p>“How did you fall to the dark side? What happened to make you fall?” you clarified, truly curious to hear his answer.  You were making slow progress through the tunnel, your way still lit by a soft glow from the cave walls.</p><p>“Ah,” he said, nodding his head. He took a moment to consider your question, clearly trying to decide how to answer.  </p><p>“It wasn’t one thing, one event. It was a slow thing. It took time.”  He took a moment to pause, looking at you to gauge your reaction so far.  He continued after seeing you listening intently.</p><p>“Once my views started shifting, my Master found me,” his expression turned cold and his hand gripped your side a bit harder.  “He taught me how to hide my Force signature, taught me the power and glory of the Sith. As time passed, I found that I didn’t believe in the Jedi anymore. But my Master had me stay in the Order, his personal spy.  I hid in plain sight for years.”  </p><p>“How long,” you breathed out, shocked at the idea that he’d been lost to the dark side much longer than you originally thought.  He helped you over a rather large rock and continued.</p><p>“Hm, I’d say it started about a year into the Clone Wars,” he contemplated. “Like many people, the war took a toll on me. The Jedi had changed. We were no longer peacekeepers, we were warmongers.  The decisions the council made, the things they had us do, it all seemed wrong. We caused so much death and pain, I felt like I was becoming desensitized to it. War changes people.  It changed me.  I was filled with so much anger.  I still am,” he was rambling, clearly caught up in his words. </p><p>You thought back to the many missions you served with him and Anakin over the past 3 years trying to find evidence of him sliding toward the dark side and finding none. Then you considered his words, finding that you agreed with some of his sentiments.  You often wondered what you’d be like had the Clone Wars not happened, running ‘what if’ scenarios in your head often.  You were rougher, harder, less compassionate than you were before.</p><p>“I’m angry, too,” you said quietly, keeping your eyes forward.  You could feel his gaze land on your face.</p><p>“I know, love.  I know,” he soothed, smiling softly.</p><p>“I can still sense light in you, though,” you said, turning your head to look at him fully.  “Anakin senses it, too.”  His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes glinted with a fresh wave of anger.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“It’s fleeting, but I can see it.  It shines at the edges of your Force signature, I can see it in the way you treat me, in the way you think, in how you feel things,” you say quickly, trying to make him see sense in his anger.</p><p>“You don’t know how I think,” he growled, “you don’t know anything about me.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” you said quietly, trying to keep the hurt out of your voice and off of your face.  You might not know him on an intimate level, like Anakin does, but you knew quite a bit about him. You had always wanted to get to know him intimately, in a secret, hidden part of your heart.  You’ve fought by his side, seen how his strategic mind works, seen his kindness, his heart, who he was at his core. You were sure of that much.  </p><p>“I suppose we’re going to ignore the darkness swirling around you in this little discussion?” he seethed, “How you lash out in anger, letting your hatred consume you.”  That same anger was licking at your consciousness now, his own anger spurring you on.</p><p>You hadn’t been paying attention to where you were walking while arguing with each other.  Before either of you could stop or catch your balance, you had stumbled into a sharp decline. You were both quickly losing your balance as you began to tumble forward, about to fall down a hill of rock and gravel.  With your leg keeping you off-balance, you fell first. </p><p>Scurite, having thought quicker than you could, wrapped himself around you like a shield.  You curled into him, grabbing at his chest as you began to tumble down the decline. You rolled down the hill for several seconds, entwined around each other, before coming to a stop.  </p><p>Scurite was on his back with you sprawled on top of him, straddling his hips. You both grunted at being tossed around by gravity.  You planted your hands on either side of his head to lift yourself off of him, his hands still wrapped around your waist.</p><p>You locked eyes, breathing heavily from the tumble. Again, you felt the inexplicable draw to him that you couldn’t quite explain.  You could feel his breath fan over your face and his gaze dropped to your lips.</p><p>“Are you ok--,” you cut his words off and crashed your lips down to his. A low hum escaped you as his hold around you tightened and his lips moved against yours. You fanned one of your hands over his cheek, pinky tucked behind his ear, enjoying the scratch of his beard on your hand. </p><p>He explored your mouth, running his tongue along yours, grabbing the back of your head. You pushed further into him, tilting your head to deepen the kiss, enjoying the feeling of your tongues dipping in and out, exploring each other's mouths.  </p><p>Kissing him was like nothing you’d ever felt before, so much better than you had imagined it would be. The feeling of him warm and inviting below you, his hands exploring your body, his tongue running up and down yours. His hand traced over the small of your back, down over your ass, and ran over your thigh.</p><p>“Ah,” you cried out, pulling away from him.  His eyes flew open at your outburst, his hand rushing up to your face to comfort you. In his exploration, he had grasped over your thigh wound, which you had momentarily forgotten about. It broke you out of your reverie and you rolled off of him to survey the wound. The tumble had aggravated it and your blood had soaked through the strip of black cloth.</p><p>He got up and kneeled beside you, reaching for your tunic this time to tear a clean strip from the bottom of it to replace the blood soaked one. He gently removed the soaked fabric, whispering words of endearment through your hisses of pain as he refastened the new cloth tightly over your wound. </p><p>“My most sincere apologies, little one,” he said softly when he was done, avoiding eye contact.  He got up, grabbed your hands, and hoisted you back up to your feet, still supporting most of your weight. </p><p>“Why do you do that?” you asked, as you began to hobble onward again, “Why do you call me pet names?”</p><p>“I’m almost positive you know the answer to that,” he smirked, his hesitance quickly replaced with teasing. </p><p>You walked in silence after that, contemplating his words.  Whatever this was you were feeling, it seemed he was feeling it, too.  You came from opposing ideologies, but you found that your views overlapped a fair amount. </p><p>You stumbled through the dimly lit corridors for another long set of minutes, and spotted a bright light ahead of you.  Finally, an opening out of this Force forsaken cave. You approached the opening and your eyes adjusted to the bright light. </p><p>Not far out of the opening was a squadron of troopers who were scouring the area. Scurite suddenly pushed you against the nearby wall, out of sight of the troopers. He’s moved one of his legs between yours, pinning you to the cave wall. You began to protest at this sudden, scandalous position. </p><p>“Quiet, little one,” Scurite whispered, covering your mouth to silence your protests. The look in his golden eyes pinned you even further and the words died on your tongue. He removed his hand from your mouth, looking down at your lips in the process, and contemplated for a few seconds. </p><p>“I have a proposition for you, my feisty Jedi,” Scurite whispered into your ear, sending goosebumps down your arms. </p><p>“And what, pray tell, could you possibly have in mind?” you inquired, uneasy in both your arousal and your anticipation. </p><p>“Come with me,” his breath ghosted over your neck. “I know I’m not the only one that can feel this...thing...between us,” he looked into your eyes now.  All you can see is his golden orbs staring you down. “Come with me and we can figure this out, together.”  </p><p>You could tell that he was formulating this plan as he went, fleshing out the idea with every passing second, but not really considering the actual consequences of this potential course of action. You suddenly understood where Anakin got it from. </p><p>“What?” you said tentatively. “How?...I’m not going to be a sith. I will not fall to the dark side,” you huffed, sure and stubborn in your tone.  Scurite puffed a soft laugh across your face, </p><p>“My stubborn girl,” he chuckled, “Come with me.  I assure you that you will be safe, no harm will come to you as long as I say.  I will train you in the ways of the dark side, and we will see who falls.”  </p><p>You took a moment to contemplate. Scurite watched you as if he could see the thoughts working themselves out in your head.  You thought of the conversation you had when you were further back in the cave.  You sensed his conflict when you talked, how he protected you when you both fell.  An idea started to form in your head. He’s not the only one who can formulate a plan on the fly. </p><p>Given enough time and effort, you think you could turn him back to the light.  In fact, you’re sure of it.  He can sense the resolve of a decision now sitting in your mind, and a smirk played on his lips.  “Yes, we’ll see,” you say as you crash your lips into his, giving him your answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After you agreed to go with him, his smile blinded you, crinkling the edges of his eyes and making your heart melt a little.  He helped you out of the cave, and the group of troopers descended upon you.  He told them that you’re his new apprentice and should be treated as an extension of himself.  The troopers quickly assented to their new orders, as dutiful as you remember them being. </p><p>You were both loaded onto a transport and headed back to his Star Destroyer.  While in commute, Scurite cleaned and patched your thigh wound much like he did in your last encounter with him, with aching gentleness and care.  Once patched up, he stepped away to discuss something with Commander Cody, who had nodded his acknowledgment at you. Your mind immediately jumped to Anakin and the others and your anxiety spiked through the roof.  </p><p>Scurite glanced back at you with a questioning look before returning his attention to the trooper.  What have you done?  You abandoned your friends who had no idea where you were or if you were okay.  </p><p>They would see this as a betrayal, when they inevitably found out what you did. They would think that you’d fallen to the dark side. Anakin would most definitely feel responsible for your fall as well, which you couldn’t possibly bear.  Scruite gave some orders to the Commander, and walked back over to you.</p><p>“What happened to the others?” you blurted out as soon as he was close.</p><p>“Your little friends knocked out most of my battalion. Other than a few casualties, I’m told they escaped,” he seemed cross at this news, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>“A few casualties?” you asked, searching, hoping to not hear of one in particular.  He seemed to grasp what you were really asking.</p><p>“I can assure you that Anakin would not fall to a group of troopers, no matter the number.  He was not reported as one of the fallen.” He said Anakin’s name with disdain, but his words mollified you nonetheless.  Ease and relief flowed through you like a waterfall.  His death would not be caused by your betrayal, which gave you a semblance of ease amongst your guilt. </p><p>“You and Anakin were always close,” he sneered, sitting down next to you, arms still crossed defensively. You could feel the tendrils of jealousy rolling off of him, although he tried to stifle them. You found it very amusing. The ability to feel his emotions was incredibly enlightening. </p><p>“Is that jealousy I sense, my fierce Sith lord?” you asked, trying to keep a smile off of your face, fighting the tug at the edge of your lips.  He shot you an exasperated glance, sputtering on what sounded like the word nonsense, turning his head away from you.  You chuckled lightly before grabbing his cheek to turn his head back your way.</p><p>“If it helps, I always wished I could be closer to you,” you pressed a soft kiss next to his lips.</p><p>“How very uncharacteristic of a Jedi,” he joked, loosening up a bit. </p><p>Once back on the Star Destroyer, Scurite showed you to his quarters. You’d been in quarters just like these many times, meant for a set of two Jedi. There is a general living area with a couch and coffee table. Up a few steps behind it, on a slightly elevated level, is a small kitchen.  Off to each side of the living area were spacious bedrooms with en suite freshers, one for each of the Jedi.   </p><p>He showed you into your room.  You immediately  took a seat on the bed, feeling the comfort of familiar, standard issue sheets, and tucked your legs underneath you.  You felt strange, not having any possessions with you.  You fiddled with the edges of your torn tunic and fingered at the edge of the bacta patch on your thigh. Scurite had shuffled through a drawer and then walked toward you.</p><p>“You know how to use that,” he said, placing a datapad next to your leg and sitting down beside you. </p><p>Of course you do, you haven’t been gone that long.  You used these datapads to read mission updates and news, view mealtimes and menus, and to work the lights and electronics in your living area.</p><p>“I must attend to some important matters.  I trust you’ll be okay for a little while, love?” He placed his hand on your lower back.</p><p>“As it turns out, I’m a big girl and can do many things on my own,” you sassed, finding it strange, but endearing, that he even asked.</p><p>He laughed one of his real laughs again, which caused a smile on your own. The longer you were close to him, the more sure you were that he wasn’t lost to the dark.  He looked back and winked a golden eye at you before disappearing out of the door to do Force knows what.</p><p>You were actually thankful for some alone time, needing to sort out your plan and feelings.  You had made such a brash decision, formulating your plan in a matter of seconds.  Emotions swayed your judgement, and you knew that was a dangerous game.  Scurite had been pressed up against you, telling you that he felt the magnetic pull, too.  </p><p>You believed the Force had a say in the decision as well.  It had been humming around the two of you happily since Scurite caught you around the waist in the cave.</p><p>You decided that you’d give yourself a deadline to turn Scurite back to the light.  If he wasn’t turned by that time, you would make your escape and do your best to move on and help build the rebellion.  You refused to think about what failing would mean, not even considering the consequences.  You couldn’t quite decide on a deadline date, so you decided to leave it to the Force, trusting it to give you the answer at another time.  </p><p>You looked at your datapad for the time and shrugged.  A total of 15 minutes had passed since Scurite left.  Why did it feel like so much longer?  You sat for a moment before an idea hit you.</p><p>You opened the datapad again, scrolled to the iOS, and started to unlock it.  These standard issue pads come pretty locked down, only allowing you to access specific sites and receive or send out certain communications. </p><p>This wouldn’t be the first pad you’ve unlocked.  As soon as your Master taught you how, you couldn’t help yourself.  The benefits outweighed the potential for getting in trouble tenfold.  You got to access sites that made you laugh and helped you relax, view restricted data, and allowed you to send out communications to whoever you wanted to.</p><p>Once unlocked, you opened a communication and drafted a quick notification to Anakin. Firstly, you apologized, feeling horrible for how the mission had turned out.  Then, you explained your plan, your belief that Scurite could be turned back to the light, and that you were safe for now.  You ended the transmission with a promise to send updates as often as possible.  After reading the communication over several times, you finally sent it, feeling only slightly better about how the days events had turned out.</p><p>You suddenly felt very antsy and very aware of your surroundings.  The salve of Scurite’s presence was long gone and you were alone. The fact that you were back on this Star Destroyer, where you were recently held captive, wasn’t helping.  You still very much felt like you were in enemy territory and your fight or flight response was rushing through your system.  </p><p>You decided to explore.  You left your room and made your way to the kitchen, opening all of the cabinets and drawers to see some exotic looking teas, some dried foods, and some dishes and cutlery.  In the small cooler you found some fruit and a glass bottle of some blue, milky liquid.  You walked by the small dining table, barely big enough for it’s two surrounding chairs.</p><p>After feeling acquainted with the kitchen, you rounded into the living area and sat down on the black, fabric couch.  You wiggled around a bit, getting a feel for the give of the cushions and finally slouched back, letting a long sigh leave your mouth.  Your head fell to the side, eyes landing on the door to Scurite’s room.</p><p>He didn’t say how long he’d be.  You probably shouldn’t snoop.  But, the pull to be surrounded by his things, to find some new piece of him, was incredible.  You stared at the door for several long moments, building up the courage to go do a sensible amount of snooping.  Once you felt sufficiently courageous, you jumped up to your feet and walked determinedly toward his door.  </p><p>You were immediately engulfed in his scent, a mix of exotic teas, spicy and warm, and clean linens. You fought the urge to jump headfirst into his bed so you could surround yourself with the blankets that no doubt smelled like him.  Instead you went to the dresser situated near his bathroom, opening the top drawer tentatively.  Inside you found some boxer briefs, a few plain shirts, some knickknacks, and something that shocked you.  </p><p>A Jedi holocron laid quiet and deactivated in the corner of the drawer.  He shouldn’t be able to open it anymore. Why would he keep it?  Seeing that he kept something like this only filled you with renewed hope and you couldn’t hold back a smile.  You closed the top drawer and opened the middle drawer to a sea of black cloth. You’re not sure what you expected. </p><p>You lightly sifted around the drawer, eyes landing on something brown, the second thing in Scurite’s dresser to completely shock you. You pulled it out from under several black items and it fell open to the floor.  You were holding your dark brown Jedi cloak, the one that you forgot to grab on your way out from your last escape.  </p><p>He kept it?  Your emotions shifted from shocked to confused to what you could only explain as touched. You didn’t have time to sit in the feelings.</p><p>“Find anything interesting?” you heard from across the room.  How wrapped up in your thoughts had you been that you didn’t feel him approaching?  You jumped a little, wide eyes landing on him leaning in the doorway.  You sputtered on your words, having been caught red-handed snooping in a Sith Lord’s bedroom.  He walked slowly over to you, eyeing the robe in your hands.</p><p>“Why would you keep this?” you asked quietly, looking up at him.</p><p>He erased the space between the two of you and gently grabbed the robe out of your hands.  His answer came in the way of a hand wrapped around the nape of your neck and his lips gingerly pressed to yours.  You grabbed at his chest, leaning into him.</p><p>“Come, dear one.  I brought back dinner,” he diverted and tossed your robe back over his dresser. He grabbed your hand, and led you out to the small dining table.  You sat and scarfed your meal down quickly, not realizing how hungry you were.</p><p>You were licking the remnants of some sauce off of your fingers when you made eye contact with Scurite, sitting across the small table from you. He still had half of his meal left, eating it slowly and with the eclectic manners you remembered him having. You stopped licking your fingers, realizing what you must look like to him at this moment.  Sloppy, childish, silly. </p><p>Without breaking eye contact, he pushed a bowl of bright red fruit toward you.  You sit up properly and pick up your fork again, determined to match his manners this time around.  As you went to gently spear one of the pieces of fruit, he reached for your hand.</p><p>“Ah-ah,” he tutted as he leaned forward and grabbed the fork away from you.  You looked at him with furrowed brows and questions in your eyes.  </p><p>“Please, continue, little one,” he motions, a smirk playing at his lips.  You cautiously grabbed a piece of fruit in your fingers, brought it to your lips, and bit down into it.  Delicious, red juice burst from the fruit, covering your tongue and dripping down your fingers. </p><p>Chewing tentatively, you eyed the juice running down your hand and then eyed the man sitting across from you.  His eyes were watching you with rapture, pupils slightly dilated.  With his golden stare bearing down on you, you began to slowly lick up the juice dribbling down your middle finger.  You looked over at him after reaching the tip, seeing something shift, pupils pushing the gold from his irises. </p><p>Feeling emboldened, you slowly pushed your pointer and middle finger into your mouth, sucking the juice off of both fingers at once. You swirled your tongue over the digits, and looked up at him to gauge his reaction.  His lips parted and he leaned forward to put his elbows on the table. He hummed lowly, before reaching to pick up a piece of fruit and lifting it to your lips.</p><p>“Open,” he hummed, as he stared at your lips.  His low, demanding tone hit you straight in your lower belly and you opened your mouth for him.  He pressed the fruit onto your tongue and you closed your lips around his thumb, sucking lightly, rolling your tongue over the digit to remove all the excess juice before letting it go with a soft pop.  </p><p>A growl ripped from his throat as he reached low around the table and grabbed the leg of your chair. He pulled you, chair and all, around the table toward him until your seats touched. You only squeaked a little bit, surprised at suddenly being dragged the few feet until you were right next to him.  He draped his arm over the back of your chair and leaned into your space, face only inches from yours.</p><p>“How does it taste, love?” he asked, breathing a bit heavy.</p><p>“Delicious,” you said quietly, affected by his closeness, “Would you like a taste?” You reached to grab a slice of fruit for him, but his hand  caught your wrist.</p><p>“Very much so,” he whispered quietly, erasing the space between you with a searing kiss, his tongue dipping into your mouth to taste the juice lingering on your tongue.  Your hands tangled into his auburn hair, tugging him into you.  His hands grabbed at your hips, dragging you out of your chair to straddle his waist.  Your legs draped over his lap, tip toes barely touching the floor. You wrapped your arms around his neck to steady yourself. You can’t help but grind down on him a little, your arousal suddenly very apparent to you with your chest pressed against his.  </p><p>Your lips reconnected as you continued to kiss passionately. His hands ran up your sides and back down again and again, making you dizzy.  A quiet hum emanated from your throat as he kissed you like a man starved.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, love?” he echoed between kisses, his voice impossibly low.  His mouth moved down your jaw, leaving a hot, wet trail behind.</p><p>“You,” you breathed out, tilting your neck for him, “Just you.  All of you.” You ground down on him again, feeling how hard he had become beneath you. His hands gripped your hips harder now, guiding the pace of your grinding, a low hum escaping him at your words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. An Air of Intensity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me what you want, love,” he echoed between kisses, his voice low.  His mouth moved down your jaw, leaving a hot, wet trail behind.</p><p>“You,” you breathed out, tilting your neck for him, “Just you.  All of you.” You ground down on him again, feeling how hard he had become beneath you. His hands gripped your hips harder to guide the pace of your grinding. A moan fell from his lips at your words.  </p><p>You kissed him again with as much passion as you could muster, hoping he could feel your need through the kiss.  You took control, hands placed on both sides of his face to better tilt him just the way you want him.  Your tongue swiped over his, rolling, tasting everything you could.  He stopped guiding your hips to wrap one arm fully around your waist, while the other ran through your hair to grasp the nape of your neck, holding you impossibly close to him.   </p><p>“I can happily arrange that, dear one,” he said, a smile strewn across his face. He grabbed your ass roughly with both hands, and suddenly stood up, hoisting you with him.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and threw your arms around his neck, shocked at the sudden movement.  </p><p>“However, I do think you need a reminder of who’s in charge,” his smile turned into a devious smirk as he swatted your ass firmly while walking toward his bedroom.  You tried to shoot him your most defiantly incredulous look at being spanked, but the playful smile pressing the edges of your lips upward betrayed the sentiment.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re in charge?” you asked innocently, pointedly grinding against him, causing a noticeable shiver to wrack up his spine. He groaned loudly before dropping you onto his bed.  He quickly flipped you on to your stomach before dropping down on top of you, grabbing both of your wrists and pinning them above your head in one hand.</p><p>“Darling, you have no idea,” he growled into your ear, causing a strong wave of arousal to hit you between your legs.  </p><p>“If at any time you want me to stop, you will tell me,” he commanded quietly into your ear, his voice dropped to something soft.  Always the gentleman. You felt wonderfully safe in his arms, fully trusting the Sith Lord pinning you down to the mattress.  You nod your head in assent.</p><p>“I need to hear you say it, love,” he nuzzled into your neck for a moment, making it clear that he would not continue until you agreed aloud. Your head spun for a moment at the sweet way he kissed your neck and whispered into your ear, all while pressing you down with his body weight and holding your wrists in an ironclad grip above you. </p><p>“Yes, Obi Wan,” you breathed out, tilting your head to the side to meet his eyes, not noticing you let his true name slip out.  You were lost to the feel of him, both physically and emotionally. He sucked air through his teeth. Hearing his name affected him more than it should, some emotion dancing across his eyes.  </p><p>Still holding your wrists above your head, he rolled off to lay by your side and slowly, gently dragged his hand down your spine, from neck to tailbone.  Anticipation ran through your veins, heady at the sudden change of pace. </p><p>Obi Wan nipped at your earlobe, “What am I going to do with you?” he growled into your ear.  His hand trailed down over your ass, lightly rubbing and palming at it through your pants.  Without much warning, he raised his hand and brought it swiftly back down on your clothed bottom.  </p><p>You squeaked at the sensation, as the spot where his hand marked you warmed and tingled. He swatted at your other ass cheek and then rubbed at it to relieve the burn, all the while kissing your neck. You tried your best to stay still, but couldn’t help the slight squirming of your hips or the breathy whimpers that escaped you. </p><p>His hand played with the hem of your pants for a moment before he dipped underneath them and your underwear to palm at your naked ass. You huffed out a held breath at the sensation, wiggling into his touch. </p><p>“Do not move these,” he growled with a dominant tone, releasing your hands and getting up from where he laid beside you.  Without question, you obeyed, leaving your hands exactly where he left them.  You craned your head back to watch as he slowly shucked your pants and underwear over your ass and down your thighs, gingerly avoiding your patched wound.  The heady mixture of him switching from gentle to rough, over and over, was making your head spin in the best way possible.</p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, little one,” he purred, kneeling beside you again, hands grabbing and kneading your ass cheeks.  He spanked you again, a much louder crack now that it was on bare flesh.  </p><p>You gasped out loud at the sensation, the intensity of the burn and glowing warmth much greater now. Your head was still spinning at his confession, but you couldn’t quite concentrate on it, the glowing warmth on your skin and the tingling between your legs too distracting. </p><p>“Do you think you could take five more, my dear heart?” he asked in an achingly sweet tone, rubbing the sting away from his first flesh-on-flesh mark. </p><p>“Yes,” you nodded, turning your head to glance back at him. You’d never quite experienced anything like this, and all you knew was that you couldn’t bear for him to stop now. </p><p>“That’s my good girl,” he hummed and dragged a hand up to your cheek, thumb skimming your cheekbone. He cracked another swift spank down on you, followed immediately by a second spank on the other ass cheek.  His hands were immediately on you again, rubbing the sting away.  </p><p>The warmth blooming from his markings spread throughout your whole body and breathy moans tumbled from your lips. You could feel the slick heat building between your legs. </p><p>“How many left?” he asked, running a hand up your spine and back down again, checking in with you to make sure everything was still okay.</p><p>“Three left,” you breathed out, trying your best to keep your hands in place above you.  </p><p>The final three spanks come hard and fast, one right after the other.  You groaned loudly at the sting, hips jutting upward, heart beating faster.  </p><p>You’re absolutely squirming underneath him, unable to hold still any longer.  Your head feels deliciously foggy, engulfed in the feelings of warmth under his comforting hands. You can’t recall ever being this keyed up before, feeling so ready to burst.</p><p>Obi Wan whispered soothing words to you as he finally, finally ran his fingers down to your slick center. You opened your thighs enough for him to get better access, whimpering at his touch.</p><p>“You’re soaked,” he said incredulously, fingers running through your folds, “Oh, my sweet girl. So good for me.”  A moan rumbled through his chest as he gently rolled you onto your back, soothing and rubbing everywhere he touched, laying down beside you. His hand drifted back down, running lazily through your slick folds, spreading your arousal around. He captured your lips with his own and kissed you hungrily, enjoying your soft mewls stifled by his tongue in your mouth.</p><p>You grabbed at his chest, bunching the tunic up in your hands.  His fingers circled your clit, pressing softly then roughly, trying to find your preferred rhythm. He was a quick learner, adjusting his pace based on your moans and hip movements. He watched you as your face contorted with pleasure, his golden gaze burning you up. </p><p>After he had you gasping below him, he moved down to tease at your entrance, causing you to thrust up into his touch.  You grabbed at the tie holding his tunic together, yanking at it desperately.  As soon as the strings loosened, your hands dove inside to push the tunic apart, running your hands up over his shoulders to take it off of him. He sat up to shuck it off, then continued like he never leaned away. </p><p>You ran your hands up and down his chest, feeling hard muscles under soft skin.  His body was strong and lithe and perfect. You ran your fingers over his abdomen muscles and through the patch of hair that lead beneath his pants. As he continued to press shallowly into you, you scratched at the patch of hair, looking down to see your fingers graze through the auburn curls.  Before you had a chance to dip your hand below his waistband, he got up.</p><p>You were about to protest and grab for him when he settled himself between your legs, pressing them open.  His gaze locked with your sopping sex and he groaned loudly, placing beard-scratched kisses on your inner thigh. You propped up on your elbows so you could watch, feeling like a string pulled too tightly.</p><p>His hands skimmed up your inner thighs, following his kisses, before his tongue dipped inside to taste you. He licked a searing hot stripe from entrance to clit and a loud moan sprang from your throat.  His eyes flicked up to meet yours and his licks turned ferocious, eating you out in swirling, sucking motions.  </p><p>Needing something to hold onto, your hand reached down to wrap into his hair, moaning freely.  He hummed against you, the vibrations sending tendrils of pleasure through your veins.  </p><p>His tongue swirled around your clit sinfully, and a finger teased at your entrance before slipping its way inside.  Your grasp in his hair tightened and you couldn’t help but push yourself further down on his fingers, grinding against his tongue and the finger that started fucking up into you. </p><p>“Fuck,” you whimpered, feeling so close, just needing a little more to fall over the edge of your orgasm.  His eyes were still watching you, enraptured, taking in how your face and mouth twisted with pleasure. He pressed a second finger in and crooked them both perfectly to hit that wonderful spot inside of you, picking up the pace.</p><p>You locked eyes with him as you swirled your hips against his mouth and fingers. To better see how his mouth moved over you, you untied your tunic and pulled it open and away from your stomach. He groaned and placed his free hand on your newly exposed stomach, holding you down. </p><p>Your mouth fell open as your orgasm slammed into you and you fell back, no longer able to hold yourself up.  You writhed on his mouth and fingers, as he kept up the pace to wring out every last bit of your orgasm.  He raised from between your legs and hummed, satisfied with his work, before climbing back over you.</p><p>You could see your slick glistening on his mouth and beard before he wiped most of it away with his hand.  He wore a vain grin as he started to crawl up to you. You grabbed his face roughly and pulled him into a heated kiss to wipe it off of his face, tasting yourself on his tongue. </p><p>Your hands wandered down his body, running over his chest, stomach, and down through his rough patch of hair again.  You cupped his erection through his pants, pressing into him in languid strokes.  He moaned into your kiss, rutting up into your hand, and grabbed at your breasts through your disheveled tunic. </p><p>You pulled away for a second to shuck your tunic off entirely, wanting to feel his skin on yours.  When your bare chests finally pressed together, you couldn’t help but arch up into him to get as much contact as possible.  Your hand slid back  to his pants and roughly pushed them down as far as you could reach.  He wiggled them the rest of the way off as you grabbed his cock and started pumping in slow, languid strokes. </p><p>His hums and moans were intoxicating and you wanted to pull as many as you could out of him, twisting your hand near the tip of his cock, thumbing at the head on each stroke.  He pressed hot, open mouth kisses up and down your neck, fucking up into your hand.</p><p>You guided him down and aligned him with your entrance, sliding him around in your wetness.  His head popped up and he locked eyes with you as he slowly pressed inside, inch by inch. You placed your hands on his ass, trying to push him in faster but he wouldn’t budge, keeping his torturously slow pace.  As he slowly bottomed out, hips finally meeting yours, he puffed out a moan that fanned across your face.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed you again, giving you time to adjust to his size.  Feeling him inside you, stretching and filling you up, was better than anything you could have ever imagined. After a few seconds, you started to roll your hips in an attempt to get him moving. </p><p>“So tight,” he moaned, rolling his hips back, cock dragging against your sensitive walls. He slid back in slowly, deeply, pulling a long moan from your lips. </p><p>“So wet, so good for me,” he purred, maintaining a slow pace of pulling out only to sink back in as deep as he could go.  </p><p>His emotions flowed through you. You felt his awe, his admiration, his arousal.  You felt revered, as he fucked you deeply, kissing your mouth, your cheek, your nose.  Your fingernails dragged down his back, intoxicated by his cock, his eyes, his feelings, everything.</p><p>“Please, Obi Wan,” you mewled, dragging your nails everywhere you could reach. You weren’t sure what you were asking for, overwhelmed by the pleasure wracking through your body. Needing an outlet, feeling ready to burst, you bit into the junction between his neck and shoulder, earning you a deep growl. </p><p>“You beg so sweetly, love,” he moaned before slinging your legs over his shoulders and starting a relentless pace.  Your knees were at your chest as he bent you nearly in half. You nearly shouted at the new, intense feeling, cock hitting that sweet, wonderful spot deep within you with each heavy thrust. The only sounds echoing through the room were skin slapping skin and unabashed moaning. </p><p>With your legs over his shoulders, his cock hit a wonderful place deeper than you’ve ever felt and your second orgasm was approaching quickly.  You grabbed his face between your hands and kissed your moans into his mouth.</p><p>“I’m - ahh - so close,” you moaned as you kissed near his mouth, on his cheek, wherever you could reach.  He grunted and picked up the pace, cock slamming into you roughly and pushing you up the bed with each thrust.  </p><p>You reached down between your legs and circled your clit a few times until you crested into the most intense orgasm of your life, vision whiting out and mind going fuzzy for several long moments. You shook below him, eyes shut tightly as your walls fluttered and tightened around him. </p><p>Obi Wan’s hips stuttered, rhythm failing as his own release began to wrack through him.  He quickly pulled out and stroked himself, sending pearly white rivulets of cum all over your stomach and chest. </p><p>You leaned up, pulling him into another searing kiss. You tried to imbue all of what you were feeling into it, the intense emotion you felt for him and the sated arousal still humming through you. He hummed, contented, into the kiss. </p><p>He grabbed whichever tunic was closest to him, wiped the cum from your stomach, and toppled down beside you. You both took several seconds to breath and process what just happened.  The silence was comfortable, but you still felt at a loss for what to say.  </p><p>You could feel his emotions, just as he could feel yours.  There wasn’t much reason to speak them out loud, but you felt determined to give it a voice. </p><p>“Obi Wan…,” you started saying, losing your words after whispering his name. </p><p>“I know,” he soothed, grabbing you around the waist and pulling you into his chest so that he was wrapped around you.  </p><p>He kissed your temple, “I feel it, too.”  He tightened his arms around you, and you wrapped your hands around his, linked at your waist.  “Sleep now, love. We start your training tomorrow.”</p><p>With his arms wrapped protectively around you, and the sound of his steady breathing in your ear, you dozed off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hell Hath No Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are about to get bumpy, y'all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up naturally, eyes fluttering open.  A smile crept onto your face while you stretched your arms and legs, memories of the night before still in your mind.  You rolled over and noticed the bed empty.  Scurite must already be up and about somewhere. </p><p>You rolled off of the bed, stretching your arms over your head once more, and walked into the fresher.  You took your time showering, enjoying the hot water, feeling unrushed.  Your mind drifted to the training you would start today.  You were already a knight, and although there’s always room to learn and improve, you were unsure of what he was going to try and teach you.  </p><p>Perhaps he would concentrate on dark side techniques, teaching you how to harness your anger.  No doubt you would have to sit through his full spiel about the dark side, trying to nudge you ever closer to that ruinous precipice.  You felt pretty confident that you would never be a Sith, knowing that you had too much compassion in you.  The same compassion you knew was in him.</p><p>You would just have to help him see it. There’s no way he could maintain the rage-filled darkness needed to be a Sith.  You knew this would be a battle, him trying to sway you, and you trying to sway him in return.  You promised yourself that you would tread carefully.</p><p>You exited the shower, dried off, and realized your clothes from last night were gone. A set of black robes were laid on the bed for you.  You rolled your eyes, but changed into them anyways, glancing yourself over before walking to the living area.</p><p>You fiddled with the tie at your waist when you heard, “Black suits you, little one,” from across the room.  You looked up and raised an eyebrow at Scurite. He was drinking a cup of tea from his spot on the couch. He sat with his legs spread, an ankle postured on his other knee in a fold, arm strewn across the back of the couch. </p><p>You walked around the back of the couch, leaned down to place a kiss on his temple, and then made your way to the kitchen to grab something to eat.</p><p>“I talked to my Master this morning,” he said nonchalantly.  You immediately stopped in your tracks, cold dread filling you up. </p><p>You hadn’t considered his Master.  Dammit.  How did that little puzzle piece allude you in your quickfire planning. Shit. Now what? You were sure you would die if you tried to fight him.  What if he was coming here?  What would you do if you had to face him?</p><p>Scurite placed a tentative hand on your hip, trying to pull you from your downward spiral. He had felt your panic spike and came in from the living area, “No need to fret, dear one.  He has agreed to your training and will visit in three months time to view your progress.”</p><p>So that’s your deadline, three months.  You had three months to sort this out, or you would bolt before that thing could ever set foot in your presence. Three months would be enough time. Right?  </p><p>You felt Scurite wrap you in his arms, attempting to quell your panic, rubbing your back, “Put your mind at ease, I assure you it will be okay.”  You tried really hard to believe him.  You failed.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>The first few weeks went off without much of a hitch.  Your days mostly consisted of training, debating with Scurite about the Jedi and the Sith, relaxing in your quarters while Scurite attended to some business, and strolling around the destroyer when you felt cooped up.  </p><p>On your first day of training, Scurite gave back your lightsaber. You held it tightly for a long moment, promising to never lose it again. You were prepared to see it beaten up and needing repairs only to find it in pristine condition, metal hilt sparkling and clean. You tilted your head, eyebrows furrowed as you looked at the back of his head wondering why he would have serviced it. The stark difference between his actions and his words were infuriating sometimes. </p><p>You debated with each other daily, him poking holes in the Jedi way and you poking holes in the Sith. Although you seemed to piss him off often, you never pushed him too far, taking time to feel out lines and limits.  </p><p>Troopers tended to give you a wide berth, only speaking to you when you spoke to them.<br/>
The only trooper who seemed to treat you normally was Commander Cody, who you would sometimes talk to.  You still felt uneasy in their company, especially in large groups.  After all, it wasn’t that long ago that they murdered most everyone you’ve ever known or cared about. </p><p>You would always start the night in your quarters. You’d toss and turn under your sheets, only to sneak your way across the living quarters and into Scurite’s bed.  He always greeted you by pulling you closer to him and kissing wherever he could reach -- your nose, your cheek, your temple.  You were finally feeling a bit more comfortable in the situation you found yourself in. </p><p>------------------</p><p>“Oh, shut up already,” you snarked as you attacked with your saber, an hour into another training session.</p><p>You were both dressed for sparring, wearing tight athletic shirts and regular pants.  Scurite had been giving a long lecture about the Dark Side again, and you were struggling to take it seriously.</p><p>Watching him in that tight shirt is what got you through many of his boring lessons. His biceps and forearms bulged through the long sleeves and you could see his stomach and back muscles stretch and contract as he moved. He had to remind you to focus more times than you’d like to admit. </p><p>He had started to teach you how to harness your anger to give you a boost in power. He drolled on about letting the anger fill you up, so there’s no room for anything else.  How channeling the anger, the passion it ignites, gives you incredible strength and makes you powerful. </p><p>“You’re trying to tell me that the only thing you feel right now is anger?” you deadpanned, taking a step back and dropping your hand to your hip.  </p><p>“Oh, I’m getting there,” he snipped, moving to swipe at your legs, clearly irritated at how defiant you were acting.  You dodged out of his reach.</p><p>“It just sounds exhausting, is all I’m saying,” you continued to dodge out of his way, remembering the Sith code he recited to you many times before, “How can there be no peace?” </p><p>“Must we discuss this every time?” he said, finally stopping to square you in an intense stare.  “You’re taking it too literally. It’s simply saying that there is always passion in everything that we do, and that passion can strengthen you. Peace is a lie. We’re never actually at peace.” You pondered that, struggling to disagree, so you switched to another topic. </p><p>“Through victory my chains are broken?” You shrugged, “Sounds kind of like a dominance kink, to me.”</p><p>“Now you’re just being a brat,” he huffed, swirling his saber around him and then entering an offensive stance.  “It speaks of being free, breaking the preconceived chains that peace and serenity are the only way.  The Jedi tout that there are no emotions, no passion.  Tell me, little one, are you completely free of emotions?  Passion?”  He shoots you a knowing smirk, and your mind immediately jumps to some of the nights you’ve spent together.</p><p>“That’s not -- you can’t --,” you tried to scold, entering your own offensive stance, “You know that’s not exactly what the Jedi code means. They speak of unhelpful emotions.  We must empty ourselves from these useless emotions to become vessels of the force.” </p><p>You lunged toward him, off kilter from arguing.  The more you discussed both sides, the more sure you felt that both sides had it wrong, neither creed feeling completely right.  Both sides talk of balance but neither actually seem to strive for it.  It was time to turn the tables. You tested the waters long enough, it was time to push. </p><p>“There’s light in you, Obi Wan,” you leveled, changing the subject dramatically and slashing down at him with an overhead strike, “I can see it, I know it’s there.  You aren’t as lost to the dark as you think.” </p><p>You remembered his reaction in the glowing cave not too long ago when you last brought this up, knowing this to be a button you shouldn’t be pushing. His expression turned livid, eyes shining a bright orange-yellow.</p><p>“Careful. You don’t know what you speak of,” he hissed, lunging at you with a new ferocity that pushed you back. Something switched inside him, you could feel it. That little voice in your head reminded you that you were supposed to be treading lightly. </p><p>“Why are you so afraid of it?” you asked, suddenly worried about the turn things were taking, “You used to be surrounded by the light?” You really didn’t understand why this was such a sore topic, why he was so angry at his past being brought up. </p><p>He practically snarled at you as he swung his lightsaber, the impact on your block rattled the bones in your arms. Your decision to push him where you knew you shouldn’t seemed to be backfiring. You could feel his emotions shift darkly. Rage rolled off of him in waves, with just a hint of pain noticeable on its coat tails. You were losing your concentration, panicked at how quickly true darkness engulfed him. </p><p>“The light is a lie! It makes you think you’re worthy, that you’re good, that you can help people, when it just makes you weak!  I was WEAK!” he roared, coming at you with deadly intent.  He swung harshly and swirled your saber out of your hands. It arced off several feet away and thudded to the ground.  </p><p>He tossed his saber over in the same direction, and came at you with his bare hands.  He moved so fast, you were momentarily caught off guard. Based on the emotions that flowed from him, you thought this might be where he killed you, the gleam in his eyes was undeniably murderous.  </p><p>You were frozen to your spot, immovably shocked at the changed darkness surrounding him. He grasped your shoulders, kicked your legs out from under you, and tackled you to the ground with a hard thud. Your head reeled from the sharp crack against the ground and the fear of the man above you. </p><p>“The light brought me nothing but pain,” he sneered in your face, closing a hand around your neck tightly, “Watching my Master die in my arms, fighting a pointless war, ending countless lives, and for WHAT?  The Jedi were weak.  I was weak.”  You clawed at his hand around your neck, noticing the new fire-red ring that circled his irises. </p><p>You struggled against him as he seethed, lost in his pain and rage.  Obi Wan was gone in that second, replaced entirely by the nightmare figure you knew murdered countless Jedi before you, Darth Scurite.  You couldn’t help but kick and claw below him, unable to move much or breath in his grasp. You clawed at his chest, air deprivation causing tears to stream down into your hair. </p><p>After a few more moments his eyes softened as he seemed to come back to himself a bit.  His grip on you loosened, and his hand released your neck. You coughed air back into your lungs, clutching at your neck. He shook his head as if coming out of a trance, sitting back on his haunches. You watched realization grow on his face.  </p><p>With air back in your lungs, anger suddenly filled you up at his momentary murderous intent toward you. You called the Force to you, letting your rage ground you like you were taught.  You curled your foot up on his stomach and tossed him over your head, following with him to pin his shoulders to the ground, knee ground into his abdomen.  He let out a puff of air in surprise, eyes wide.</p><p>You sneered at him, at a loss for what to say. Your anger at him fueled you, and it felt good.  You felt a sweep of emotions, having thought that this man, who you’ve spent many passionate nights with, who you felt intrinsically connected to, might have actually ended your life in a blink of an eye. </p><p>You dug your knee into his stomach harder, earning you a grunt, and pushed down on his shoulders in frustration, gritting your teeth.  You glared daggers at him, instilling your hurt, your anger, your betrayal into the look. You can’t recall ever being this furious, arms and legs shaking with adrenaline. </p><p>He put his hands up in surrender, eyes impossibly soft now, keeping his mouth shut tightly.  You tried to interpret the look in his eyes, the emotions flowing from him, and landed somewhere near shock and apology.  You felt indignant.  </p><p>You took a moment to wonder at how little time had passed since everything in your life changed so drastically. How did your feelings for him get this out of hand in such a short period of time?  What made you think he wouldn’t kill you if pushed?  He’s a Sith Lord.  Regardless of how you think he feels, he’s still volatile and deadly. </p><p>You made a brash decision, in your anger. You decided in that moment that you would utilize your Jedi training and push out those<br/>
unhelpful, useless feelings you had for him.  Things would go back to being strictly business, like in the Clone Wars. This thing between you is clearly a terrible idea, only able to end badly. You chastised yourself for the childish hope you held that the connection to him would only bring good. Your expression blanked as you solidified your decision. </p><p>You stood up and smoothed out your shirt, pushing your emotions and feelings down as deeply into yourself as possible.  You pulled the facade of calm indifference over yourself and did your best to shut the man in front of you out of your head.  He propped himself up on his hands, watching you walk to your lightsaber.</p><p>“Don’t do this.  Don’t shut me out,” he pleaded quietly.  You resolutely ignored him and walked out of the room.  You heard rushed footsteps behind you and felt hands spinning you around.  </p><p>Instinctively, you flinched away from him, still filled with adrenaline from the fight. He pulled his hands away from you quickly, putting them up in the air again to show he meant no harm.  Your flinch away from him seemed to cause him some upset, and his eyes shone with a complicated mix of apology and pain.</p><p>“Please, love,” he pleaded. </p><p>“You may address me by my name or not at all,” you said flatly, “As I will address you, Darth Scurite. I will see at training tomorrow.” His face fell further upon hearing you call him Scurite. You spun on your heels and walked away from him without a second glance.</p><p>When you reached your quarters, you let your facade fall and your emotions lose.  You raked your hands down your face, feeling silly and childish for the tears streaming down your cheeks. </p><p>You thought back to all the times you had fought him since his fall.  He had never approached you with such malice and deadliness, not even in your first fight on Tatooine. You felt foolish for letting your emotions run so rampant and unchecked. The anger, hurt, and betrayal flowed through you, constricting your heart and lungs painfully. </p><p>You immediately worked on your shields, building them up to the point where you could block him out entirely. He couldn’t get through them before, and he won’t now.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>You spent the next few weeks training with Scurite most every day.  Your sparring was emotionless and guarded, based on your Jedi training, and he won more often than not because of it. </p><p>Every once in a while, he coaxed the anger out of you, kindling it until you were slashing at him and gnashing your teeth, driving him to the ground in defeat. It felt good to release your anger on him, a part of you wanting him to see the consequences of his actions, wanting to return the pain he caused. On nights after your outbursts, laying in your bed, you would feel shameful, knowing how unJedi-like your actions were. </p><p>You still attempted to refute his Sith ideals when you saw the glaring holes in them, but you did so with the calm logic you called to yourself in the past.  How strange that you were acting like a Jedi negotiator to Obi Wan Kenobi, the best negotiator the Jedi ever had.</p><p>You addressed him as Scurite and you only spoke to him when spoken to.  You spent your nights in your own quarters, your own bed. You spent many hours meditating, trying to suppress your feelings for him, both positive and negative.  The moments of peace you felt after meditating didn’t last long, always coming back, not having been truly dealt with. Why wouldn’t this nagging pull to him just go away?</p><p>He seemed to be doing his best to give you the space you needed. His frustration at you only came through occasionally, in exasperated comments here and there. You wondered if he could feel the hurt and betrayal coming off of you, despite your efforts to suppress them.  </p><p>It felt strange not to feel him anymore, chastising yourself whenever you caught yourself studying his face to try and glean his emotions. You shut him out for a reason.</p><p>The weeks were long, lonely, and filled with doubt.  You began to feel resigned to your new role, feeling like you had dreamed up how you thought Scurite felt about you, that the things you felt were reciprocal. Anger and betrayal morphed into sadness and heartbreak as you trudged through your days in a fog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. En Amour, On Pardonne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This facade of yours won’t last forever, dear one,” he prodded, calling you a pet name for the first time in weeks. He was trying to push you again, to drive a reaction out of you as you circled each other in training, sabers poised to strike.  He seemed to be getting more and more desperate the longer you were closed off from him. You often felt his mind scrape up against your shields, testing their fortitude, checking your resolve to keep him at bay. </p><p>“Oh, it’s not a facade.  It was my own fault for getting too close to the flame. Guess I shouldn’t have been surprised when I got burned,” you snarked back seriously, twirling your saber. He scoffed at you and shook his head, eyebrows pulled together. </p><p>You would never admit it, but he was right.  It was exhausting shielding your mind and keeping yourself from him.  That stupid pull toward him nagged at you constantly.</p><p>Over the past several weeks, you had both made some progress, despite everything else. If Scurite ever got too close to tumbling over that precipice into total darkness around you, he caught himself and pulled back to safety.  He never again approached you with that deadly gleam in his eyes, no matter how riled up you seemed to get him. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t still driven by the dark.  He still let his anger drive him, eyes glowing molten gold as his Force signature churned darkly around him. </p><p>In turn, you learned how to hone your anger, letting the passion you felt in the moment fuel you.  You had gotten better at efficiently directing it, although you were still quite reckless in your attacks. Losing yourself to your anger didn’t happen often, and it required quite a bit of poking and prodding from Scurite.  Being the quick learner that he is, it didn’t take him long to figure out how to piss you off in no time flat.</p><p>“So dramatic,” he lulled, some emotion crossing his face briefly. It was strange not knowing what he felt. But, in order to feel his emotions, he would get to feel yours and you weren’t about to allow that.  You were still mad, after all.  The fact that it was very un-Jedi-like of you to be holding onto your anger was not lost on you, you just chose to ignore it. </p><p>He lunged toward you and you entered a dance of blocks and hits.  You had to admit that your lightsaber skills had also improved under his instruction, feeling stronger and faster than you had been before. </p><p>Something felt different about today’s training session.  He seemed determined about something, resolve floating around him.  You could see it in his stance, in how he attacked, in the way he looked at you.  You weren’t sure what that meant, but you were sure it couldn’t be good.</p><p>“Stop denying who you are, little one,” he snarled, jumping back a safe distance from you.  “I can see darkness swirling in your Force signature.  Stop hiding behind your shields like a coward, pretending to be calm, and fight me with who you really are.  Who I know you are.”</p><p>Oh, he was doing his best to push you today, jabbing right at where you didn’t want him to. A coward? Really? Your anger boiled over and you did your best to let it fuel you.  You attacked him anew, slashing recklessly at him.  You hoped the burst of power and strength would outweigh the lack of form in your attacks.</p><p>He only laughed, sidestepping and guarding all of your slashes.  He went on the offensive and attacked you with his practiced control of the dark side.  He slashed and struck until you had tripped over your feet and fallen to the ground, overwhelmed.  You quickly got back up with your lightsaber at the ready as he stalked around you like a predator would their prey.</p><p>“Is that all you are, pet?  A frightened little girl, desperate to hide away your feelings?  Afraid to admit to yourself who you really are?” he chimed with a dark smirk.</p><p>His words rung in your ear -- coward, frightened, desperate.  As you watched him circle you, you had a moment of clarity and pulled on the Force.  You let the darkness of your Force signature swirl with the light, combining and fuelling each other. You felt a rush as you acknowledged both sides of yourself, accepting the dichotomy of light and dark. You centered yourself in this new, mixed middle ground, letting your new found realization guide you forward.  You’d never felt more balanced, more whole in the Force.  You entered a defensive stance.</p><p>“You’re a hypocrite,” you mocked, preparing yourself to push him over the edge again, “You’re the coward.”  His expression turned, lips formed into a thin line and eyebrows furrowed. “Telling me to be myself, to stop hiding behind some facade.  I can see the light in you, just like you can see the dark in me.  You know it’s there, too, but you’re hiding from it, denying it, denying who <i>you</i> really are. You’re just too weak, too scared to admit it.”  You paused for a moment, ready for that familiar molten gleam to fill his irises.</p><p>He shocked you by not reacting negatively at all, just leveling you with a serious look and entering an offensive stance.  You were sure your words would cause him to careen into the dark like they had before. His progress over the past several weeks must have been greater than you thought.  It reminded you of how he used to be, level headed in almost all situations.  He lunged at you again, not having said a word. It drove you crazy not knowing what was going on in his head. What was he playing at?</p><p>His looks turned heated as he attacked, pressing his mind up against your shields, searching for cracks.  Your lightsabers arced and clashed and twirled, while his eyes tracked up and down your body as you fought.  He seemed distracted, his form faltering and his strikes losing some power. </p><p>He moved so gracefully, so powerfully, even with imperfect form. His muscles flexed under his controlled movements, limbs stretching under his tight sparring shirt.  His eyes shone a pale yellow as his auburn hair swayed and fell into his face, sweat glistening at his temples.  You stared at his lips for a moment while blocking a sideways strike, parted slightly to breathe deeply.  Your heart clenched in your chest. He was beautiful. </p><p>You realized, not for the first time, that fighting him felt like foreplay.  Your breath was coming faster now as you let the adrenaline and arousal fuel you.</p><p>He performed a familiar move and swirled your lightsaber out of your hands. You heard it thud onto the ground several feet away. He tossed his lightsaber over at yours and you heard a <i>thunk</i> as the metal hilts collided.  He stalked forward at you, not with deadly intent, but with vibrating heat.  </p><p>He crowded your space and pushed you back into the nearest wall, hands on your hips and a knee pressed between your legs. </p><p>“Let me in,” he demanded, eyes gazing at your lips, only inches from your face.</p><p>“Or what?” you tested indignantly, “You’ll kill me?”</p><p>He huffed, closed his eyes, and placed his forehead to yours gently. “You know for a Jedi, you’re very good at holding a grudge,” he joked, breathing in deeply.  </p><p>He didn’t move for several moments, basking in the closeness you’ve denied him for so long.  You were so close to crumbling, to forgiving him.  The urge to wrap your arms around his neck was nearly uncontrollable. </p><p>“Let me in, love,” he said quietly, running his hands up your arms as he pulled away to level you with a serious look. </p><p>“Let me show you,” he whispered, “<i>Please</i>.”</p><p>His whispered please broke you.  After shooting him an anxious look, you hesitantly dropped your shields, unable to fight him anymore.  You sucked in a breath as his emotions hit you like a tidal wave. His eyes shut and a low hum escaped him as your emotions flowed through him in turn.</p><p>You felt so many things at once, as he pushed everything he wanted to show at you.  His regret and utter self-loathing for losing himself and hurting you, his desperation and agony at your withdrawal from him, his drive and determination to never let it happen again.  Longing, adoration, need, reverence, desperation, it was almost too much. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he pleaded genuinely.</p><p>You fisted your hands in his hair and crashed your lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around your waist and tugged you flush to him. After a few heated moments he broke the kiss and tucked his head into the crook of your neck, holding you tightly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and took a shaky breath.  You held each other for several long moments, letting each other’s feelings flow freely. </p><p>“I’m sorry, too,” you whispered into his hair, laying a soft kiss at his temple, “For shutting you out.”</p><p>“Yes, let’s not do that again, shall we?” he quipped, leaning back to smile at you. His Force signature glowed around him, brighter than you think you’ve ever seen it. </p><p>You smiled back at him and ran your hands through his hair, realizing it was a bit longer now.  He ducked his head down to meet your lips. </p><p>What started as a sweet, happy kiss quickly turned into a heated clash of lips and searching tongues. All of your repressed need and want over the past several weeks overtook you, consumed you. </p><p>You grabbed at the hem of his athletic shirt and dragged it up his stomach, tugging it over his head.  You reveled in the warmth of his skin as your hands roved over his chest and arms.</p><p>You pulled back only to give him a mischievous grin before quickly kicking his feet out from under him and tackling him to the ground with a thud, mirroring how he tackled you several weeks ago. You straddled his hips and kissed him passionately. His fingers dug into your hips and ass as your tongues battled for dominance.</p><p>“How I’ve missed you, little one,” he grunted out between kisses.</p><p>“I missed you, too,” you breathed, as you kissed a hot trail down his jaw, nipping at his earlobe on your way to his neck.  Your hand traveled down his stomach, running through the patch of hair above his waistband before rubbing his erection over his pants.  He groaned loudly as you sucked little marks down his neck.  </p><p>You didn’t realize how much you missed the sounds that tumbled from him when he was like this, and you were determined to pull as many from him as you could.  You continued to stroke his hard length as you kissed over his collarbone, down over his chest, licked near his belly button, and finally pressed kisses to his covered cock.  He propped himself up on his elbows to watch you as you laid wet, open-mouthed kisses to the fabric separating your mouth and his hardness.</p><p>You looked up at him as you started to tug his pants down over his hips. His cock sprang free as you pulled the fabric down his legs and off of him. He let out a low moan as his hand came up to thread into your hair.  You spent a few minutes teasing him, kissing and biting his thighs, laying kitten licks on the tip of his leaking length, kneading his balls in your hand. You milked as many moans and grunts out of him as you could, reveling in the sounds of him being undone.  </p><p>When you were satisfied with your teasing, you finally licked a hot stripe up his entire length, from base to tip.  His grip on your hair tightened and he moaned loudly as you finally wrapped your mouth around him, swirling your tongue around the tip of him, tasting the saltiness of his precum. </p><p>“What in the stars did I do to deserve you,” he appraised, tightening his grip in your hair to tilt your gaze up to meet his.  You hummed in response, sending hot vibrations through him and causing him to shudder and moan.</p><p>You bobbed your head up and down, taking him deeper with each stroke.  Soon his length was nudging at the back of your throat and you relaxed to take as much of him as you could, swirling your tongue along his shaft. He rutted up into your throat, causing lewd, wet noises to escape your filled mouth. He swore above you, grunts and moans coming out every time you sucked or licked.  </p><p>He used his grip in your hair to pull you off of him, now sitting fully upright.  His hair was mussed from him running his hands through it and his cheeks and chest were flushed from arousal. He dragged you up and crashed his lips back to yours, tasting his precum on your tongue, before yanking your shirt up and over your head as you knelt in front of him. </p><p>He quickly unclasped your sports bra and sucked a nipple into his mouth.  You gasped at the sensation, arching into his touch.  His eagerness made him sloppy and rough, as he flicked your nipple with his tongue and grazed his teeth over the sensitive bud.</p><p>He swiftly untied your pants and yanked them down your hips and off of you, running his hands back up your thighs.  He roughly grabbed your ass and hoisted you the rest of the way into his lap, so you straddled him.  Your hands tangled in his hair as you kissed him fiercely.</p><p>His hand slid down to your pussy, fingers rolling rough, heady circles on your clit.  Your legs burned to keep you upright above him, swirling your hips into his touch.  You moaned into his mouth as he moved down to your entrance, teasingly dipping his fingers inside to the first knuckle before removing them again and again. </p><p>You yanked firmly on his hair, needing an outlet for your frustration at his teasing. He growled as his grip tightened on your thigh, and plunged two fingers into your ready wetness. You moaned at the exquisite stretch and tried to grind down on them, wanting them as deep as possible. </p><p>He wrapped one strong arm around your waist, holding you still. His fingers started to fuck up into you at at dizzying pace, crooked perfectly to hit the spot inside you that made you unravel and see stars.  </p><p>You locked eyes with him, your mouth hung open in pleasure. He gazed at you with a soft intensity that caused your heart to hiccup. He withdrew his fingers and brought them up to your lips. </p><p>“Open,” he commanded softly. You opened your mouth for him and laved your tongue over his fingers, sucking your juices clean. His cock jumped below you as he growled his approval. </p><p>He withdrew his wet fingers from your mouth and lined himself up with your entrance.  You wrapped your arms around his neck and sunk down onto him, letting his thick cock stretch you with every inch pressed inside.  You mewled as he bottomed out, sitting so deep inside you.  You began to ride him, using your knees and your hold around his neck to start a quick, shallow pace.</p><p>His hands fell to your ass, helping guide your hips in a steady, rocking motion against him. He huffed a breathy moan and captured your lips for a sloppy kiss, moans tumbling into each other's mouths.  You laced your fingers into his hair and pulled again, needing something to hold on to, something to grab at.  He growled at your roughness and began to rock his own hips into yours, fucking up into you from below. </p><p>The angle had him hitting a deep, wonderful spot within you over and over again.  He grunted as he felt your walls begin to tighten around him at your impending orgasm, clit rubbing deliciously against him with every curl of your hips.  You pushed yourself closer to him, ignoring the burn in your thighs as you ground his cock deep within you, swirling your hips in a stuttered motion.</p><p>“Are you going to cum for me, little one?” he asked breathily, grabbing the hair at the nape of your neck roughly to look you in the eyes.</p><p>“Ah -- yes,” you moaned, holding on to him tightly. He placed one hand on the ground behind him and picked up his pace, rocking up into you from below, while the other thumbed circled on your clit. </p><p>Your hands clawed at him as your orgasm ripped through you. You cried out as your hips stuttered and rocked shallowly through your orgasm.  He followed behind you, moaning as he quickly lifted you off of him, shooting hot cum all over your stomach and between the two of you. </p><p>He placed his forehead to yours again and you basked in your closeness as you caught your breath.  Your arms were still wrapped around his neck as you placed a soft kiss to his nose, feeling warm and serene in this moment.</p><p>“It’s just you and me, love,” he cooed with a lazy smile. He wiped his cum from you and then hugged you to him. “You and me from here on out.”  His words made your heart flutter. </p><p>“Promise me,” he demanded suddenly, grabbing your chin between his thumb and forefinger to make you look at him, “Promise me you won’t shut me out again.  That you’ll talk to me, that we’ll work through whatever it is together.”</p><p>“I promise,” you answered, smiling lightly at him.  He hummed his approval and blinded you with a bright smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Be Not Afraid of Growing Slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is real soft</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another few weeks had passed in a blink of an eye. You were in your shared living quarters after a hard day of hand-to-hand combat training when you had gotten into another heated discussion with Scurite.  </p><p>You both sat on the couch while you talked. You sat with your legs curled up underneath you, your body turned toward him, and he sat leaned back with his usual, comfortable crossed leg. He was sipping on a cup of tea that smelled of unique, aromatic spices. You ran your hands through his hair as he sipped from his cup, scratching across his scalp lightly as you went. </p><p>The two of you enjoyed discussing the intricacies of just about anything -- from the design of star destroyers, to the food in the commissary, and of course — the Force. Not surprisingly, the Force was the subject of this particular debate.  </p><p>After grounding yourself in the place between the dark and the light that one day, you couldn’t get the idea of it out of your head.  A natural pause fell as Scurite finished up his views on the origin of force lightning. You found yourself lost in your own thoughts and stopped playing with his hair so you could rest your head in your hand. After a few moments, you finally decided to voice what had been nagging at you.</p><p>“Do you think it’s possible to find a personal balance?” you asked, eyebrows pinched together, “To live with both light and dark inside you.  To be at peace with both sides at the same time?”  He glanced over at you with a knowing look before taking a moment to elaborate.</p><p>“I think many have tried before,” he contemplated, stroking his beard thoughtfully, “Although, I’m not sure how successful they’ve been with how little is documented.” </p><p>You remembered learning about the Grey Jedi when you were a youngling, a group of force sensitives who lived somewhere in the middle of the Force.  They lived knowing that there was both passion and peace, anger and happiness, chaos and order.  There was no dark or light, just balance.  The Jedi and the Sith had been the ruling groups for so long that the Grey Jedi, being a small faction, remained relatively unknown. </p><p>The longer you thought about your own feelings and the more you asked the Force for an answer, the more convinced you became that the Grey was where you belonged.   The Jedi and the Sith had been wrong about so many things.  Maybe it was time to stop believing you had to live in the confines of either radical group. Maybe it was time to consider somewhere in the middle as an option.</p><p>You looked over at the man sitting in front of you, biting your thumbnail as you thought. </p><p>“What do you think of the Grey Jedi?” you finally asked, realizing how nervous you were to hear his answer.  Not for the first time in recent weeks, you consider what would happen if he remained a Sith.  Or, in recent days, what it would mean if he returned fully to the light, knowing that your own Force signature is tarnished with a smattering of darkness now.  A darkness you felt would never go away, just as much a part of you now as the light. What if you decided to go down the Grey path and he didn’t want to follow? </p><p>The longer you spent with him, the more worried you were about losing him at the end of this little mission of yours.  By your count, his Master would be coming to check up on your progress in three weeks time.  Each day filled you with a little more panic, a little more unease, as you still had no plan for the endgame.</p><p>He contemplated for a moment before he sat up straight, uncrossed his ankle from his knee, and placed his teacup down gently.</p><p>“Come meditate with me,” he said, offering his hand to you as he stood up from the couch.  You gave him a quizzical look before taking his hand and allowing him to lead you to the carpeted area in front of the coffee table. He sat down, cross-legged, and placed his palms face-down on his knees.  You sat in front of him, hands-up on yours.  You waited through a few centering breaths before he spoke again.</p><p>“My Master, Qui Gon Jinn, was often seen as having grey tendencies for his disapproval of many of the Jedi council's stances.  He often talked about parts of the code that he disagreed with, although always in vague terms that wouldn’t get him into too much trouble.”  </p><p>He sighed and looked down between you, deep in thought. You took a moment to admire his features.  His auburn hair was pushed back like always, and his beard was finely trimmed again after growing out a bit. Your eyes moved over his face, admiring all of the peaks and planes that made him, him. Your heart clenched while you looked him over. Your knees were only centimeters from touching. He seemed to have more to say, so you remained quiet.  </p><p>“His doubt in the order distilled a doubt within me of my own. It only grew as time went on,” he took a deep breath in and met your eyes.</p><p>“To answer your question, little one, I’ve had Grey tendencies as long as I can remember.  After seeing the backlash my Master received for his viewpoints, I learned to keep them to myself.”  You smiled at his words, soaking up how open he was being.</p><p>“I honestly never would have guessed, with how you used to act,” you said, recalling how he used to embody the perfect Jedi. </p><p>He smiled glumly, “I think Anakin knew, on some level. I tried so hard to keep it out of how I taught him, tried to give him the unbiased education I never had.”</p><p>“I think you might have failed that one,” you joked carefully, teasingly. He looked up at you with furrowed brows before you continued, “Anakin has more grey tendencies than any Jedi I’ve ever met. He spent most of the Clone Wars disobeying the council, living by his own rules. We used to talk about the stupid parts of the Jedi code when we thought no one was listening. He had a secret wife, for Force sake.”</p><p>“Well, you try and raise The Chosen One and then we’ll talk,” he snarked defensively, the edges of his lips turning down.</p><p>You smiled at him, but then leveled him with a more serious look, “I still don’t understand how you went from Grey tendencies to the perfect Jedi to Sith Lord.” </p><p>“Ah, well, the Clone Wars started,” his tone turned dark, “So much felt wrong, went wrong, in so quick a time. I threw myself into the Jedi way, hoping to find reprieve. No matter how closely I followed the code, I couldn’t find peace.” His eyes turned dark, Force signature churning milky black around him. </p><p>“I knew Anakin struggled with the code and I could do nothing to help him. I watched as countless lives were snuffed out by both sides. Don’t even get me started on the council and how easily manipulated they were. I felt lost, baptized in the dark through the pain of war. I was so angry and so weak, unable to do anything about it...”</p><p>You reached out and placed a hand on his fist that was clenched on his knee.  You opened his hand and rubbed circles into his palm, needing to console him.  He looked down at your hands, then up at you.</p><p>“I felt an outside force pushing me then, kindling the rage within me,” his other fist unclenched as you rubbed his palm, no longer white knuckled, “I later found that it was my Master, whispering to me, showing me the way to the truth.”  </p><p>His brows furrowed, “Shortly after he found me, he began my training. He had me win my way onto the council as a spy. At the time I felt it was justified. The Jedi had turned into the very thing they swore to protect people against. War dogs, so easily lead astray from their so-called code. ”  </p><p>You weren’t sure what to say, so you said nothing, still rubbing your thumb across his palm. You did your best to send him soothing calm through the Force. A few beats of silence passed, and you thought he might be done.</p><p>“My Master is very wise and very strong in the dark side,” he changed subjects, “On our last commlink he informed me that he can sense the growing darkness within you.”  You tensed at those words, fear spiking in your belly.  </p><p>How could he sense you from across the galaxy? You wondered at the power he must hold. A new realization hit you and a fresh wave of cold fear washed over you.  What if his Master could sense the growing light within his apprentice, too?  You shoot Scurite a look full of concern and panic, your mind racing at the implications, the danger he might be in.</p><p>Scurite entwined his fingers with yours and chuckled, “Do not worry, dear one.  I’m very adept at hiding my Force signature.  I was able to hide the darkness while I was still a Jedi.  I can hide that pesky spark of light you’ve pulled out of me now.” He threw a smirk at you.  You sensed only a second of doubt on him before it was gone.</p><p>“Would you like me to teach you how to hide your Force signature?” he asked tentatively. He was always genuinely eager to teach you new things. He released your hands and moved both of his in front of him, face-up.  </p><p>“I would like that very much, actually,” you smiled at him, trying your best to allow the change of subject to change the thoughts in your racing mind. </p><p>“Thank you,” you said softly, looking into his eyes, “For sharing that with me.” You leaned forward and placed a reassuring kiss to his lips. </p><p>He just smiled softly and nodded as you placed both of your hands face down on his, breathing in deeply.  You felt electricity pulsing through where your hands touched.  Obi Wan’s Force signature calmed considerably as both of you slowly entered a meditative state. </p><p>You considered your Force signatures blending together around you.  Light and dark swirling wonderfully, beautifully entwined.  It was both exhilarating and calming as a natural balance settled over the two of you. </p><p>Through meditation he showed you how to mask your Force signature, teaching you to lock away a certain side of yourself until only one remained visible. </p><p>After his lesson was done, you stayed in your meditation with each other.  You’d never felt more at peace, more balanced than here, now, meditating with him.  Everything outside of the two of you melted away, leaving only your meshed Force signatures, your connection.  </p><p>Maybe you could figure this Grey thing out.  The balance.  Together.  You sat for a while like this, although you don’t know for how long.</p><p>You're pulled from your meditative state when a uniformed soldier opened the door to your living quarters.  He saw you both sitting in the middle of the floor quietly and halted the words about to come out of his mouth.  </p><p>You sensed the annoyance spike in Obi Wan at being interrupted, but all you felt was amusement. You cracked an eye open to see his brows furrowed and a grimace on his lips.</p><p>“Speak, you imbecile,” he growled, finally opening his eyes to toss a glare in the officer's direction.  </p><p>“L-lord Scurite...you’ve been assigned a new mission,” he stuttered out, holding a datapad in his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bearing Richer Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a bit long, but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in the small sitting room of your transport ship and recounted the past few days of your mission, now completed. You had been ordered to go to Lothal, a planet in disarray since the New Galactic Empire was formed.  Your mission had been to ensure the new leadership aligned wholly with the Empire, as there were rumors of dissention in their ranks.  You were tasked to either make the leadership submit and swear allegiance to the Empire, or kill them so new, loyal leadership could take their place.</p><p>It would seem that Darth Sidious took a more diplomatic approach to swaying the planet, as he only sent Scurite and you to handle the matter with a small group of troopers.  As it turned out, Scurite was still an excellent negotiator, regardless of whether he stood in the dark or the light. The expectation was to handle the mission quickly and quietly, and that’s about how it went down, only taking three days in total.</p><p>----------Day 1------------</p><p>You had just landed on Lothal, and you were all nerves and seriousness as you disembarked your transport to be greeted by the Lothalian High Council.  This was your first mission as Scurite’s apprentice, and the mission objective made you very uneasy.  Being as you were more skilled with sensing other’s minds in the Force, it was your job to gather intel on the feelings from members of the council.  You were not a fan of prying into others emotions, but it’s not like you were being asked to do it, you were being commanded.</p><p>The greeting party consisted of about 15 people -- senators, high borns, and the three heads of the Lothalian High Council.  You could feel the fear and unease rolling off of the group as you came down the ramp into view.  Darth Scurite was a very intimidating instrument of the new Emperor. He was all dark robes, menacing eyes, quick wit, and incredible strength, both physically and in the Force.  They greeted the two of you and your small group of troopers with cordiality, bowing lowly.</p><p>“I trust your journey was pleasant?” trembled one of the high council, “I am Syndell.”  He waved his hand up to his face and then flipped his wrist as he brought it down over his chest, a formal Lothalian greeting, you assumed. He was a tall man with light skin, a long face, and bright orange hair.  You noted the interesting mix of unease and curiosity that rolled off of him. You watched with furrowed brows, not wholly enjoying the show being put on in front of you. “To my right is Miraan and to my left is BiRon.  We are the leaders of Lothal and welcome you to our planet.”</p><p>You took a moment to look the two others over as they bowed lowly together in front of you.  Miraan was a strong looking woman with her hair pulled back into a tight bun and glasses perched on her long nose. Her expression matched the emotions surrounding her, determination and outrage, clearly upset at your presence here. BiRon was a built man with dark skin, green eyes, and a shock of white, dense curls on his head.  He was emanating something much more complex than the two by his side.  You tried to untangle the mess surrounding him and landed somewhere on trepidation, anxiety, and -- fear?</p><p>“Thank you for the warm welcome. I’m sure you’ve been alerted to our purpose here?” Scurite bit out.  He had somehow found a way to sound both sincere and intimidating in his tone, his black Force signature as large and overbearing as it was when you first felt him on Tatooine. A signature that strong and forceful was sure to be felt even by those who weren’t Force sensitive, as you could see the entire greeting party refuse to look him in the eyes as he spoke. </p><p>“Y-yes, Lord Scurite, although I assure you there are no traitors amongst us.  We are all loyal to the Empire, to the Emperor,” Syndell spouted, still unable to make eye contact with the man in front of him.  Instead his eyes fell on you, pleading and sure.  </p><p>“That remains to be seen,” Scurite nearly growled, arms folded authoritatively in front of him. </p><p>BiRon’s emotions rampaged around him, shifting so quickly you couldn’t get a grasp on each one that passed through him.  His growing panic made it easier to read him, unable to compose himself normally, unable to close off unwanted thoughts and feelings.  You were sure at this point that he was the traitor, but didn’t feel compelled to tell Scurite just yet. If he was working with the Rebellion, you felt compelled to find a way to help him, but didn’t know how to do that.</p><p>Scurite glanced back at you then, eyebrow slightly quirked. He could no doubt feel the unease coming from you, the panicked determination at your sudden realization.  You shot him a scathing look, challenging him to say something in front of the party standing in front of you both. He didn’t. He wasn’t the only one who could emanate confidence, embody sure power. Your own Force signature glowed around you, light and dark spiraling together strongly. He turned his head back to the group.  </p><p>“Shall we continue this inside?” Scurite said, motioning for everyone to move. The council and your unit moved inside of their large, white council building for further discussion and interrogation.  </p><p>You had spent the rest of the day listening to negotiations, interrogations really, between Scurite and the many members of the council.  The conversations were tense, and you could feel the fear and unease that surrounded each of them as they were brought in one-by-one. </p><p>Night had fallen and you were blessedly done for the day, exhausted by the mental fatigue of it all.  You were separated from Scurite when you were each shown to your guest quarters.  You could still feel him several hallways away, equally as exhausted as you, but with an undercurrent of frustration. At you.</p><p>You were suddenly glad to be in separate quarters. You were going to have to tell him what you found, but you hadn’t figured out how to do so in a way that would get BiRon out alive. Maybe, if you were really lucky, Scurite would just go to sleep and leave the discussion for tomorrow.</p><p>You’ve never been lucky.</p><p>You felt him approach as you laid on your bed, feeling too drained for what was to come.  You didn’t get up when he knocked, nor when he jiggled the locked doorknob.  You heard him call your name from the other side of the door, a warning.  You rolled your eyes at the frustration morphing to anger around him. You watched as the deadbolt on the door turned and the door swung open. </p><p>His eyes landed on you sprawled out on the bed, eyes glowing molten gold and eyebrows drawn together. He walked into the room, shut the door behind him, and walked up to the side of your bed, arms folded against his chest.</p><p>“You know who it is, don’t you?” he bit out coldy.  Not feeling ready to answer, you said nothing.  The dark spinning around him was overwhelming and you felt momentary trepidation at how close he might be to tipping over the edge again.  Your stubbornness outweighed your worry and your mouth remained shut. You only stared back at him, your indignation challenging him to push the subject.</p><p>He growled lowly before his hand whipped out in front of him, Force pulling you up off of the bed. You were suddenly up on your knees at the edge of the mattress, his hand wrapped around your throat.  It was a threat, he did not squeeze, but simply held you in place.  You looked up at him with determined challenge, ignoring the swoop in your lower belly.</p><p>His head lowered to your ear, beard scratching your cheek.  “You will tell me, little one,” he growled, as he roughly kissed your temple.  You felt the dark mellow around him a little as he stood back up to full height in front of you.  You wrapped your hands around his wrist at your neck, pressing him harder against your throat.  His pupils dilated and he took in a sharp breath as you caught him completely off guard.</p><p>“Of course I will,” you said darkly, confidently, sweetly, “But on my terms.”</p><p>With his hand still held at your throat, you continued, “You will not take any action against them until you find hard evidence of their treachery.”</p><p>----------Day 2------------</p><p>The second day was more investigation work, this time into the documents, communications, and offices of each council member. Ever the thorough investigator, Scurite insisted on looking into each council member in depth, regardless of knowing the traitor. </p><p>BiRon seemed confident you would find nothing of his dealings, as he didn’t try to flee. He greeted you both amicably as you entered his office, stepping into the corner to allow you access to his desk. His outward appearance was that of calm innocence, although his inner turmoil was nearly all-consuming, only apparent to you. He was good at hiding his disloyalty. After hours of tearing through his office, communications both in and out, you were unable to find even a shred of proof of his work with the rebellion.   </p><p>You were in a wonderful mood, smirking and happy that no proof could be found.  Scurite had agreed to your terms, and as a man of his word you knew he would abide by it. As your mood slowly elevated throughout your time in BiRon’s office, you could feel Scurite’s fall and darken. Having hit the end of the information available to you with nothing to show, you both got up to leave.</p><p>You looked over to BiRon in the corner and shot him a knowing nod.  Scurite, on the other hand, approached him with all the intimidating energy he could muster and crowded him further into the corner. </p><p>“We will be back, lord BiRon,” he scowled at the cowering man, “I’m sure of it.”  He then turned and walked out of the room after you. </p><p>You looked out at the skyline as the sun set over the city, hearing Scurite shuffle through papers at the desk he was sitting at behind you.  You were given a temporary office to work in and felt bad for the councilmember you undoubtedly kicked out for the space. Commander Cody entered the room with a datapad in hand. </p><p>“General, we’ve found something,” Cody clipped as he handed Scurite the datapad. Scurite’s face split into a dark smirk as he read over the information. </p><p>“Wonderful work, Cody,” he intoned, “It appears our friend had a secret CommLink -- and you’ll never guess who he was contacting.” He looked up at you with that infuriating smirk and handed you the datapad.  You glanced through the communications, many of which BiRon had directly talked to Anakin.  Your dichotomous moods flipped instantly, Scurite was oozing smug excitement as yours fell darkly.  He got up from his seat and unlatched his lightsaber from his hip.  His aura grew into a bottomless black pit as he began to stalk toward the door.</p><p>You rushed to the door, putting yourself between it and him. You weren’t sure what to even say, desperate to stop what you knew he was about to do. </p><p>“Don’t do this,” you said firmly, placing a hand on his chest, “Search your feelings, you know this isn’t right. He doesn’t deserve to die.” Your eyes implored him to stop, hoping beyond hope that he would make the right decision. As you stared up at him you realized this was his test.  After all your efforts, after all your weeks spent together, his actions now would decide whether he could come back from the dark. You held your breath. </p><p>He growled and pushed you out of the way, stalking down the hall, lightsaber at the ready.  You let out the air in your lungs in a half sob, letting his decision hit you.  He failed.  He failed the test. You couldn’t help but glance desperately at Cody, who looked on with wide eyes at the much too intimate moment that just happened in front of him.</p><p>Scurite was rushing off to end an innocent life, surrounded and engulfed by the dark side. You suddenly felt compelled to follow him, needing to see it. You felt weak for a moment, knowing that if you didn’t watch him commit the act, you would live in denial that it even happened and allow a miserable, untrue starprick of hope to remain that he could come back.</p><p>Hiding in the shadows you followed him, masking your Force signature like he taught you to.  You followed him as he confronted BiRon in an empty courtyard, silent tears dropping down your cheeks as you crouched behind a hedge.  </p><p>You watched him ready his lightsaber for the killing blow, sneer on his face and aura absolutely roiling. It was like watching a speeder crash, you couldn’t look away even though your stomach and heart dropped. A long moment passed with his lightsaber poised over his head to strike, BiRon cowering below him, hands covering his head protectively.  Time nearly stopped as everything seemed to move in slow motion.</p><p>You felt Scurite’s emotions shift and sway, crashing around him in a battle with themselves before finally landing on something akin to resolution.  He slowly deactivated his lightsaber and crouched down to the leader to whisper something that didn’t quite reach your ears.  The leader had looked up to him with wide eyes and then scurried to his feet and bolted from the room, leaving Obi Wan knelt on the floor. His head was bowed and his elbows rested on his crouched knees, as his shoulders shook in the moonlight.  You could feel the conflict between dark and light clashing around him, tearing at him.</p><p>Before he could sense you, you ran from the scene, overwhelmed with the shift in him. You felt pretty confident that he didn’t know you were there, but knew he was stronger than you in this sense and couldn’t be sure. You couldn’t help the tears that streamed down your face as you barged into your temporary living quarters, overcome by what you had just witnessed.  Your back slid down the shut door, landing in a heap to let your emotions overtake you.</p><p>You finally laid in bed wondering if he would come to you at some point in the night, disappointed when he didn’t. You wondered whether you should tell him that you saw. You weren’t sure how he’d react, knowing you had spied on him in a very personal, shifting moment. </p><p>----------Day 3------------</p><p>The third and final day was spent in a morning ceremony of inducting a new leader to Lothal’s high ranks and announcing their renewed fealty to the Empire. It was a long, tedious ceremony that required you to sit silently for many hours.  </p><p>You spent most of the time watching Obi Wan as he stood behind the leaders, ever the picture of intimidation and power. You did your best to hide the outpouring of emotions coming from you so that he couldn’t feel them. He shot you a few interested glances as the ceremony trudged on which only proved that you weren’t hiding them as well as you though.</p><p>With your mission completed, you had said your goodbyes and loaded onto your transport to return home.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>“We’ve just entered hyperspace,” you heard from the doorway, breaking you from your reverie, “It should be a few hours before we are home.” Obi Wan was leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Mm,” you assented, as you nodded at him from your place on the couch.  You were trying really hard not to blurt out that you saw, that you knew what happened. The feelings it brought were swooping through you as you recalled what you saw. He pushed off the doorway and joined you where you sat.</p><p>“Something on your mind, love?  I keep feeling hints, glances, of things from you,” he asked curiously, sitting back against the cushions and throwing his arm across the back of the couch.  You sat for a moment, contemplating your words.</p><p>“It’s so strange that BiRon just up and vanished, don’t you think?” you asked, looking over at him, trying not to give yourself away too quickly.  </p><p>“Ah, yes. Very strange, indeed.  He must have known we were onto him.  When I went to find him, he was simply gone,” he recited, refusing to look you in the eye as he spoke, staring at a spot on the ground in front of him.</p><p>“Mm,” you hummed again, nodding your head lightly as a few seconds passed, “At least...that’s what you told the high council of Lothal.”  </p><p>He looked over at you with furrowed brows, working out your meaning.  You shot him a knowing look, eyebrows raised and a soft smile playing on your lips.  He let out a deep sigh before sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. </p><p>“You know, don’t you,” he levelled, more of a statement than a question.</p><p>You only nodded, not sure of what his reaction would be.  You locked eyes for several long moments, understanding passing through you both as the ramifications of that night seeped in. </p><p>“How?” He asked tentatively, swallowing a lump in his throat. </p><p>“I...might have followed you after you stormed off,” you said apologetically. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop myself...,” you trailed off quietly, hoping he wouldn’t be too mad at you. </p><p>“No need to apologize, love,” he said distractedly, eyes still fixed on the spot in front of him. He seemed conflicted, unsure of how to move forward. He sat for several long moments. You only started to worry when his knee started bouncing, fidgeting uncharacteristically. You were about to say something, but he looked up at you and flashed you a nervous smile.</p><p>“I suppose there’s no reason to hide it anymore,” he huffed, the conflict that swirled around him now settled into resolution. </p><p>He took another deep breath and released a hold on his Force signature, something you didn’t know he was even hiding.  It swirled with equal parts dark and light now, shining and surging together in the most beautiful way. A surprised gasp escaped you as you let his Force signature surround you. </p><p>You wondered why he would hide this from you, overwhelmed by the gravity of it. You suddenly felt rapturous, honored, that he finally felt ready to show you how much the light had truly grown in him. He seemed nervous about this change in himself, while your feelings solidified.</p><p>“Don’t get too excited,” he joked uncomfortably, trying to ease his nerves as your emotions hit him.</p><p>You wrapped your arms around his neck and squeezed him to you, letting your adoration, your happiness flow through you to him.  He hugged you back tightly, nuzzling into the crook of your neck.  You had never felt more connected to him than now, never been more sure of your feelings for the man sitting in front of you. The words came bubbling out of you, no longer afraid to give it a voice. </p><p>“Obi Wan,” you laughed and smiled, pulling back only a few inches to look at him, “I love you.”</p><p>His eyes widened and his lips parted. His hands came up to cradle both sides of your face, thumb tracing lovingly up and down your cheekbone.  You reached up and grabbed his wrist lightly, holding him to you.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet girl,” he smiled, “I love you, too. More than you could ever know.”  He dipped his head down and kissed you softly, still smiling.  You imbued all of your feelings into the kiss, deepening it, trying to make him understand your feelings for him with how you moved your lips, how your tongue danced along his. </p><p>He hummed and moved his hand to the nape of your neck, pushing you back, laying you down slowly on the couch.  He laid himself over you, the weight of him comforting in a way you couldn’t describe. He kissed you again, not hurried or hungry, but slowly and passionately.  You spread your legs underneath him, notching him closer to you.  As you wrapped your arms around his neck, you also wrapped your legs over the back of his, holding him as close as possible. </p><p>He moved to kiss down your neck, leaving a trail of love marks in his wake. Your happiness still oozed from and you moaned softly as he sucked at a spot below your ear.  His hips started to press into yours, setting a sweet, lazy pace.  You could feel his growing hardness as it rubbed over your sensitive clit through your pants. You suddenly wished the layers separating you weren’t there, wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible, needing to feel his skin pressed to yours. </p><p>As if hearing your thoughts, he pulled you up, shucked your tunic off, and laid you back down.  His hand trailed softly to the valley between your breast before kneading one of them and tweaking and rolling your nipple between his fingers.  The sensation sent a spike of arousal right to your lower belly, and you huffed out a breathy moan, hands buried in his hair.</p><p>He ducked down to suck a nipple into his mouth, rolling it slowly with his tongue, savoring how you arched up into him, humming his approval.  He knelt up, still hovering over you, and you immediately missed the weight of him. </p><p>His free hand softly made its way down your stomach to knead at your hips before untying your pants.  He pulled away to pull your pants down your hips slowly, eyes roving over every new inch of flesh revealed.  His hands skimmed up your thighs as he climbed back over you, placing feathery kisses as he went.  You shivered as he kissed every inch of your inner thighs, moving from one to the other on his way back up to you. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, my dear heart,” he said as he kissed up your stomach, “I love every. single. inch of you.” He punctuated every word with a kiss to your skin, and ended with a searing kiss to your mouth.  You whimpered at his words and at the growing heat of your arousal.</p><p>Your hands travelled down his chest to undo his tunic before pushing it over his shoulders and off of him. He continued to grind his hips into you, pressing his hot erection against your sensitive folds, causing the most delicious friction. You pressed your chest to his and raked your nails over his shoulders, high on the electricity of his skin on yours. </p><p>You revelled, for a second, in his sweet groans, at the sensation of his hips grinding against you, at the feeling of your skin pressed against his, at the closeness you felt. Your mind was a foggy, delirious mess of him, him, him.</p><p>You ran your hands down his chest to reach his pants, taking a moment to rub over his clothed erection.  He moaned above you  as you untied them slowly and pushed them down his hips, his cock landing heavy and hot on your stomach.  He kicked his pants off and then laid his full weight on you again, levelling you with a gaze filled with so much emotion you felt like you might burst from it.</p><p>You ran your palm over his cheek and scratched into his beard lightly.  He turned his head to kiss your palm, and you took a moment to really look at him. It was only then that you noticed his eye color. Grey-blue eyes stared back at you, no longer filled with the golden hue of the Sith, but still holding just as much emotion behind them. </p><p>“Obi Wan,” you whispered reverently, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. </p><p>You moved your hips, trying to angle him to where you needed him most.  He lifted off of you and notched his length at your entrance, slowly sinking into your warmth inch by inch.  You let out a breathy moan as he stretched you open, filling you up in the most delicious way.  You raked your nails down his back lazily, enjoying the grunt it pulled from him.  </p><p>Once fully seated inside of you, he gave you a second to adjust to the stretch, kissing your nose and whispering soft endearments into your ear.  You swirled your hips after a few seconds, urging him to move. He started a slow pace, pressing deeply into you with every languid thrust.  The slow drag of his cock on your inner walls and how deeply he hit with each stroke was exquisite. </p><p>You kissed as he fucked up into you sweetly, drawing easy moans from the both of you as you went.  His forehead rested on yours and his moans rushed over your face, eye contact burning you both up. The heat in your lower belly was growing stronger, tighter, like a bow string ready to snap. </p><p>His hand came up to your throat, thumb and ring finger notched under your jaw, middle and forefinger splayed over your cheek.  He applied the slightest pressure, tilting your head back, and whispered filthy endearments in your ear as his pace picked up. </p><p>“So perfect,” he growled as he bit at your earlobe, “So tight, so wet for me.  My perfect girl.”</p><p>Instead of feeling panicked at his hand around your neck, like you had those many weeks before, a fresh, strong wave of arousal hit you square in the stomach.  You grabbed his wrist with both hands, only to steady yourself, as he continued to press down gently on your throat.  You trusted him implicitly, and that trust was intoxicating. </p><p>You had never felt more revered, more connected. The heady mix of his length rocking slowly into you, his sweet words whispered in your ear, and the feeling of the hand he had pressed at your throat pushed you over the precipice of your orgasm. </p><p>You keened as your walls fluttered around him, nails digging into his wrist. He fucked you deeply through your orgasm, punctuating each thrust with a snap of his hips.</p><p>“That’s my good girl, you cum so prettily on my cock,” he groaned above you, watching your face as it contorted with pleasure. </p><p>His pace picking up as he chased his own release. Just as you were coming back to yourself, you felt his orgasm hit him. He pulled his cock from you and came onto your stomach, groaning loudly as he laid his forehead to yours, still slowly stroking himself.  You kissed him deeply, grabbing at the hair on the nape of his neck, tugging lightly.</p><p>He toppled to the side of you to catch his breath, hanging partially off of the couch you were on.  You laughed and propped yourself up, motioning for him to move underneath you.  You grabbed whichever tunic was closest, wiped the cum from your stomach, and laid down on top of him, legs entwined together.</p><p>You laid your head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat’s lulling rhythm as it calmed down.  He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your hair, sighing contentedly. </p><p>“I love you, my little one,” he smiled lazily, hugging you tighter. </p><p>“I love you, too,” you smiled, wanting to say it every hour of every day, now that you’ve admitted it, and kissed his chest below you.  You dozed off shortly after, lulled to sleep by his heartbeat and his steady breath. </p><p>----------------------</p><p>You woke up suddenly, when Obi Wan sat bolt upright.  The swift change in position had you sitting in his lap and his arms wrapped around your waist tightly.  Cold panic encased him before the light in his Force signature vanished, leaving only darkness in its place.</p><p>“Hide your Force signature. Now,” he commanded.  You obeyed immediately, and finally felt what he felt.  The largest, coldest, darkest Force signature you’ve ever encountered suddenly overwhelmed you.</p><p>“My Master,” Obi Wan breathed out, eyes wide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. It Is You Who Are Mistaken, About A Great Many Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You dressed quickly and ran to the command deck together, realizing that you had dropped out of hyperspace and were approaching your Star Destroyer.  Darth Sidious’s Force signature only grew stronger the closer you got, enveloping you in glassy darkness.  You fought the panic and anticipation that threatened to overtake you.</p><p>“CommLink for you, sir,” Commander Cody chirped, standing at attention, “Emperor Palpatine is onboard and wants to see you in the grand room when we dock.  We should land in about 10 minut --,” Cody trailed off when he finally looked up and met Obi Wan’s eyes, shocked to see the blue shade he hadn’t seen in several long months.  His wide-eyed glance then landed on you, standing next to him. His gaze shifted between the two of you for a moment as the pieces fell into place.</p><p>“Thank you, Cody,” Obi Wan chimed back quickly, ignoring the recognition lighting up his commander’s face. He turned on his heels, and walked out of the command bay with the same cool confidence he always portrayed. The emotions you could feel coming off of him showed an entirely different story of panic and unease. You scampered after him and followed beside him as he walked toward the unloading dock.  For the moment, you two were alone.</p><p>“Obi Wan,” you whispered, grabbing his hand, “What’s the plan?” </p><p>“To survive,” he said much too seriously, “I’m not sure why my Master has come early, but it cannot be good.” He stroked his beard with his free hand, clasping your hand in his other tightly.  He squared you with a stern look as you entered the unloading bay. </p><p>“Whatever happens, you must not reveal your light or our connection to him, do you understand?”  His hand came up to your cheek, hand trembling slightly. The thought of him being this unsettled only caused the panic in you to spike to new heights. </p><p>“<i>Promise me</i>,” he demanded in a panicked tone that only multiplied how unsettled you felt further.  “No matter what happens.”</p><p>“I promise,” you said uneasily, stepping closer into him.  </p><p>You kissed once more, quickly, and then stepped away from each other. You felt like he knew something you didn’t, like he knew what was coming.  He whispered some other quick tidbits at you as Troopers started to line the unloading area. He reminded you to act like his apprentice, to keep a certain physical distance from him, to allow the dark to consume you as much as possible until this was over.  It sounded like he was preparing you for battle. You nodded along as he whispered quickly at you. </p><p>Once you landed, you followed behind him as he led you to the grand room. He whispered again at you to let the dark take over, and you did your best to expand it around you through your panic. The closer you got to Darth Sidious, the more oppressive his Force signature became, weighing down on you. </p><p>As you walked through the large durasteel doors into the grand room, a fresh realization hit you. Obi Wan’s eyes still gleamed dark blue under his furrowed brow, something Sidious would see immediately. It was too late now. </p><p>You walked down the blood-red rug leading into the grand room. It was a large space with a great, craggy throne in the middle and long, red tapestries lining the walls.  </p><p>Once he was only a few meters from his Master, Obi Wan bent down on one knee and bowed his head. You followed suit, staggered a few feet behind him.  Before bowing your own head, you had caught a glimpse of the scarred, disfigured jaw below Sidious’s hood.</p><p>“For what do I owe the pleasure of your early visit, my Master?” he monotoned, keeping his eyes cast downward. </p><p>“A most distressing rumor has come to me, Darth Scurite,” he growled, his words like gravel from his mouth, “That you allowed the traitorous Lothalian leader to live, to escape your grasp.” </p><p>Obi Wan’s face and tone remained impassive, “Forgive me, my Master, the traitor was gone before I could reach him.  Had I only found proof of his treachery sooner, I could have caught him before he fled.”</p><p>“<i>Lies</i>!” Darth Sidious thundered, raising from his throne.  As if in slow motion, you watched Force lightning erupt from his fingers and shoot directly into Obi Wan. He screamed out in agony and dropped to the floor with a thud, writhing in pain.</p><p>You fought every single nerve ending in your body to not run to his side and help him, but you had made a promise that kept you rooted in place.  You kept your face as impassive and unaffected as you possibly could, and pulled the dark around you like a blanket.</p><p>“You showed <i>mercy</i> to a heathen!” he shot another long bolt at Obi Wan, “you allowed that wretched cur to live!  Mercy is for the <i>weak</i>!  You are <i>weak</i>!”  He continued to shoot bolt after bolt into Obi Wan’s body. The electricity thrumming through the air from his onslaught made the hairs on your arm stand on end.</p><p>Obi Wan thrashed and screamed in pain and you could feel the tendrils of his agony through your connection. You could do <i>nothing</i> as you watched in horror.  The sounds of his screams filled your ears over and over again, and for a moment you felt like you might be in a nightmare.</p><p>To keep from crying, from screaming yourself, you let your anger toward Sidious fill you up and ground you.  You kept your eyes forward, and adopted a look of malice.  You centered yourself around the fantasy of running a lightsaber through Sidious’s face.  The tortured screams could have lasted minutes or hours, you weren’t sure.  </p><p>After some indiscernible amount of time, Obi Wan’s screams stopped.  You finally allowed yourself a look and saw him in a bloodied and unconscious heap on the floor, clothes tattered, gashes oozing blood.  </p><p>You quickly scanned the room for his Force signature. A cold wave of dread filled you up as you realized you couldn’t feel anything from him anymore, panicking at the sudden loss of connection between the two of you. You could sense the faint glow of his Force signature slowly fading with every passing second. </p><p>Rage spiked in you like you’d never felt and you looked up to lock eyes with Sidious. You could feel the cold, empty blackness of the dark side swirl around you as you let go and allowed it to consume your thoughts. His eyes glowed carmine from under his hood.</p><p>“Come closer, young one,” he beckoned to you.  You took several long strides toward him, but did not kneel, breathing heavy to steady your racing mind and heart. You were consumed with murderous intent as you glared at the six Praetorian Guards staggered around the room. This was not a fight you could win, but that didn’t stop the rampage of the dark that surrounded you and filled your mind. </p><p>“I can sense the darkness that has grown within you,” he said calmly, “You are strong with the dark side of the Force.  Even now, I can feel the anger, the hatred that fills you, fuels you.”</p><p>You said nothing, cold fear and seething hatred warring within you. You were nearly shaking, vibrating with dark energy, nails nearly breaking skin with the force of the fists you were making at your sides. </p><p>“My apprentice has grown weak. Useless,” he says with an angry lilt, looking over at Obi Wan’s unconscious form. You could still feel his signature fading behind you, growing darker with every passing second. </p><p>Sidious started to slowly descend from his throne and stopped right in front of you. “You must kill him and take your rightful place at my side,” he demanded angrily.</p><p>You have no idea how you did it.  It took every single ounce of strength within you to keep an impassive face, to not let your stomach turn right then and there at his words, and his command.</p><p>“You have three days, my new apprentice.  After which, I expect you to meet me on Mustafar to start your training directly under me,” he levelled you with a serious stare.  </p><p>It was a test. He wanted you to prove yourself, most likely surmising something of the bond you shared with his former apprentice. He wanted to test your loyalty, how entrenched in darkness you were, the fortitude of his new apprentice.  </p><p>“You will kill him. Do you understand?” he bellowed, pushing all of the dark might of his powers over the top of you, suffocating you with it.</p><p>“Yes, Lord Sidious,” you gritted out between barred teeth.  Your chest heaved with the exertion of the warring anger within you, the fear of the thing in front of you, of losing the man you love, bleeding out on the floor behind you.</p><p>“Gooood, very good,” he said, showing a sickly, deformed smile before walking past you and out of the door, his guards falling in line behind him.  </p><p>You slumped to the ground, keeping your shields up and signature hidden until you felt his presence disappear into hyperspace. It felt like you would shake yourself apart, dread, panic, and fury still coursing through your veins. </p><p>The second you were in the clear, you hurriedly crawled over to Obi Wan.  You rolled him over and held his head in your lap, stroking his hair softly, assessing the damage to his body. </p><p>The tears you had been holding back before came streaming down your cheeks, falling on his face as you sobbed above him.  The force lightning had left many angry, open gashes on his flesh.  It had soaked his tunic in gore and left marks all over his body. Your hands became sticky with his blood as you assessed the bigger wounds on his stomach and chest. </p><p>You calmed yourself as much as possible and concentrated, spreading both hands out over his chest. You called on the Force to knit and suture as many wounds closed as possible. You could feel the wounds begin to heal, expanding your healing abilities as far as they could go. You pushed yourself harder than you ever hand, desperate to bring him back from the brink.  </p><p>You reached the limit of your abilities and a fresh wave of sobs wracked through you. His Force signature hadn’t improved. You couldn’t feel anything from him. The usual, warm undercurrent of emotion and connection you usually felt from him sat empty and jagged. You brought your hands back to his face, leaving bloody handprints over his cheeks as you let out a desperate, heart-wrenched scream. </p><p>Obi Wan’s eyes shot open at the loud sound, sitting bolt upright, gasping for air.  He quickly grabbed at one of the bigger wounds on his side and fell back again. Like gas to a fire, his Force signature roared back to life around him, and your connection sprang to life, hitting you like a tidal wave. </p><p>“Shhh,” you sobbed through your tears, a relieved laugh tumbling out of you, “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” You pulled him back down to rest his head in your lap again.  “I’ve got you,” you repeated, wiping away one of your own tears from his cheek, leaving a smear of red in its wake. The relief you felt nearly bowled you over as you fisted your hands in his tunic. He groaned at the pain shooting through him.</p><p>“What happened?” he winced, eyes screwed shut, “Are you hurt?”</p><p>You hiccuped a watery, incredulous laugh, “Am <i>I</i> hurt?  Look at <i>you</i>!”  You stroked his hair again, trying to console, to soothe, to help him in any way. He grabbed your wrist and stopped you with a serious look.  </p><p>“Are you hurt?” he demanded this time.  You couldn’t believe him sometimes.  Here he was in a tattered, bleeding heap asking if you were hurt, pain clearly etched into his features.  </p><p>You remembered that he always could take a beating, recalling many times in the Clone Wars that he took a good thrashing and still had time for sarcastic quips as he was hauled off to the medic.</p><p>“No -- no, I’m not hurt,” you laughed again with a small smile, shaking your head at his worry.  He breathed a sigh of relief and let go of your wrist.  You went back to soothing him, running your hands over his hair, surrounding him with a feeling of calm safety, trying once more to heal the many wounds scattered over his body.</p><p>“What happened -- after I blacked out?” he asked again, finally relaxing down onto the ground, head lulled to the side in your lap, “I can’t feel Darth Sidious anymore.”</p><p>Your stomach turned as the memory of the order hit you again.  “He -- he ordered me to kill you,” you said, tasting bile in the back of your throat, “So I could take your place.”  You couldn’t look at him as fresh tears stained your cheeks, so you stared at his tattered tunic instead.</p><p>“Mm, I see,” he hummed rather calmly.  “Typical.”</p><p>A long pause had you wondering what he was thinking about, unsure of what to say yourself. </p><p>“And...will you do it?” he finally asked, no louder than a whisper.  He didn’t look at you when he asked, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed into a look of sad anticipation. </p><p>You were so caught off guard by his question that your mind went blank for a moment.  What did he just ask you?  How could he think that?  Your heart broke in your chest a little.</p><p>You stared down at him seriously, “I would rather be impaled by a thousand lightsabers. I would rather die a painful death at Sidious’s hand, than do you any harm.  I love you with every fiber of my being, you big nerfherder.”  You lightly slapped him on the shoulder, scandalized by the very thought that you could ever hurt him, let alone kill him.</p><p>He laughed heartily at your response before clutching his side again, his laughs turning into sputtering coughs. </p><p>What had he gone through to think that you would turn against him like that?  You wondered at the pain he must have felt in the past to believe a betrayal of that magnitude was possible from you. His lighthearted smile as he laid in your lap is the only thing that brought you back to reality.  </p><p>“Not as much as I love you, my dear heart,” he said, smiling up at you. He seemed much too at ease for being as beaten and battered as he was.  </p><p>“Well, if you’re not going to kill me,” you slapped him lightly on the shoulder again, which caused some more relieved chuckles, “Then we best come up with a plan of action. How long did he give you?”</p><p>“I have to meet him on Mustafar in three days,” you answered.  </p><p>He sat up from his place in your lap, regardless of you grabbing at him and your hushes for him to lay back down.  He spun around and crossed his legs in front of you, grabbing your hands in his. </p><p>You took a moment to look over his face. Smears of blood covered his cheeks and slicked through his hair, but his blue eyes shined at you. He was alive. He was okay. </p><p>“I think it’s time for you to contact Anakin, again,” he said, surprising you completely out of your reverie.  </p><p>“Wait,” you deadpanned, flabbergasted, “You know I've been contacting him?”</p><p>“Yes, love,” he said simply, smirking knowingly at you.</p><p>“For how long?” you asked, still shocked, wondering why he wasn’t mad.</p><p>“The whole time, I’m afraid,” he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Why in the Force would you knowingly let me do that?” you asked, incredulous. </p><p>“Because it was important to you.  I didn’t want to cut you off from your friends.  Not entirely anyways,” he winked at you, and you shook your head in disbelief.  A smile spread across your face.  </p><p>“What am I going to do with you?” you asked playfully, lifting your connected hands to your mouth to plant a quick kiss on his knuckles.</p><p>“Oh, love, I can think of a few things,” he retorted friskily, “but perhaps those can wait for another time.”</p><p>You shake your head at him, unable to loosen the smile pulling at your lips. “Do you think you can walk?” you asked, getting up to your feet.</p><p>“Do you think so little of me, my dear, that a little force lightning would keep me down?” he smirked, trying to get up.  Once on his feet, he wobbled and quickly slumped back down to his knees.</p><p>“Uh-huh.  Okay, come on, tough guy,” you said, pulling him up around the waist, his arm over your shoulder, to steady him.  He placed a kiss to your cheek as you walked slowly back to your quarters, thankful that the halls were blissfully empty.</p><p>Once there, you undressed him, helped him shower all of the blood off, and cleaned and patched all of his wounds. You were finally able to repay the gentle, careful way he tended to you in the past. You took your time, gently cleaning the fresh blood away from each gash, laying down a bacta patch, and kissing over the top of it. After he was all patched up and feeling marginally better, you formulated the beginnings of a plan together.  </p><p>The burst of adrenaline he had been running on had finally worn off, as he dozed on the couch, head in your lap.  You ran your hand through his hair soothingly as you pulled up a CommLink to Fulcrum.  </p><p>You quickly explained everything that happened to Anakin.  Much like a briefing, you explained the facts and left out other, impertinent pieces of information.  Namely, your relationship with Obi Wan, which you figured would be best explained in person.  You asked him to meet you at a set of coordinates on Ajan Kloss tomorrow, where you would come up with a better plan to deal with Darth Sidious as a group. You could do this — together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Okay, We Have Like 60% of a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi Wan had gotten some much needed sleep and the Bacta patches had some time to do their job, healing many of the artificial wounds in a matter of hours. You liked to think that the fact that you kissed all of his wounds, one by one, helped lift his spirits, too.  He wore a fresh set of black clothes and was back on his feet, for the most part. You had switched into a fresh black outfit as well, the color having grown on you in the past weeks. </p><p>You were getting ready to leave the Star Destroyer to meet up with Anakin and the others, and he had insisted on packing up a few things before you left. You watched as he zipped up his rucksack, filled with his Jedi Holocron, a few other knick-knacks, and your brown Jedi cloak that you left behind in your escape all those months ago.  You smiled to yourself, having never pegged him for the sentimental type. </p><p>“What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?” He asked, noticing you watching him. </p><p>“Your eyes,” you replied, arms folded loosely as you stood near him, “They’re blue again, you know. They have been since we were on the transport.” </p><p>“That explains some things,” he mumbled cynically to himself.</p><p>You laughed and walked over to him, grabbed his head in both hands, and kissed his eyelids one after the other, only half joking when you said you’d miss the golden yellow.</p><p>There was no turning back as you exited your quarters, his rucksack thrown over one shoulder and your hand wrapped in his. The first step of the plan was to sneak Obi Wan onto the transport you would be taking to meet the Emperor.  It was imperative that he not be seen, as you had already announced his death to the fleet and that you’d be taking over his command.</p><p>Before leaving, Obi Wan felt compelled to ask commander Cody if he’d be willing to defect with you. You were more than willing to take the risk, knowing how important he was to him. You caught Cody’s attention on one of the lower docking bays as Obi Wan hid in a nearby dark room. </p><p>“Commander Cody, could you come here for a second?” you hollered seriously, trying to lure him closer. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” he glared at you, trying his best to remain professional after hearing that you had murdered his general. When he was within reach, you dragged him into the room with the help of the Force, keeping his mouth forcefully shut and his body bound as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. You sat him against the wall, overhead lamp lighting the area sparsely. As Obi Wan walked out of the shadows and into the dim light, you dropped the Force hold on Cody’s limbs and mouth.</p><p>“S--sir?” Cody chimed, shocked to see Obi Wan alive and well.  He sat up straighter and his eyebrows furrowed, “-- Wait.”  He looked over at you and back to his general again as the puzzle pieces of what must have happened fell into place and realization dawned on him.  Cody really was a smart cookie, able to put things together much quicker than most as you and Obi Wan shared a glance at each other.</p><p>Obi Wan knelt down and spoke quickly, telling Cody everything he could -- from his fall to the dark side, to you, to the mission on Lothal, to the truth of the Emperor, and finally to your plans to take him down. You watched Cody’s face, feeling only slightly guilty at glancing at his emotions as this new information was shared.  He cycled through confusion, shock, and trepidation, but ultimately landed on understanding and strong determination. </p><p>“So, will you come with us?” Obi Wan finally asked after a brief pause, hand clasped on Cody’s shoulder. You knew his answer before he could say it.</p><p>“Of course I’m coming with you,” Cody said, nodding his head affirmatively, “My loyalty has always been to you, general.”  You could feel the pride and happiness flowing from Obi Wan as he smiled widely, eyes crinkling at the edges.  You placed a hand on his shoulder blade gently.</p><p>“We really need to go,” you nearly whispered, not wanting to break up the moment, but knowing how little time you had. </p><p>With Cody now on your side, he helped sneak Obi Wan onto your transport only a few short minutes later, away from prying eyes. After you were sure they were both safely hidden inside, you informed the control deck that you were leaving to start the journey to Mustafar and that you’d be going alone. </p><p>You let out a heavy breath when the ramp of your transport hissed shut, knowing that your escape was a success.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>You had landed on Ajan Kloss and could see the Tantive out of the cockpit window, parked about one hundred yards away in the distance.  The three of you moved to the ramp, ready to disembark.</p><p>“Ready?” you asked, lacing your fingers through Obi Wan’s.</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose,” he joked nervously.  You could feel the trepidation flowing from him.  He was understandably anxious about facing Anakin again after everything that had happened.  You reached up and laid a comforting kiss to his lips before pushing the button to extend the ramp. </p><p>“That’ll take some getting used to,” you heard Cody quip from behind you.  Obi Wan turned and shot him a sly smile before leading you down the ramp.  </p><p>As soon as you were within range, the Tantive’s ramps lowered and Anakin walked down it alone, saber ignited and pointed in your direction, only a few feet from both of you.</p><p>You stepped in front of Obi Wan protectively, arm bent behind your back as your fingers were still laced together. </p><p>“Anakin, it’s okay.  He’s okay,” you assured, raising your free hand upwards to show you meant no harm.</p><p>“I can still sense darkness in him,” he sneered, locking eyes with Obi Wan above you.</p><p>“Yes, but you can also sense the light,” you spoke calmly, “Look at my Force signature, Anakin.  You’ll see that there’s darkness there, too.  It’s okay. We’ve found something in the middle.  Please, trust me.  We’re on the same side.”  A few tense seconds passed as his eyes flit between you and Obi Wan.</p><p>“Really, Anakin, I must insist that you quit pointing your saber at her,” Obi Wan quipped as he stepped out from behind you.  For the first time, Anakin’s eyes dropped to your linked hands.  His eyes widened a bit and then he smirked that knowing, infuriating smirk, disengaging his saber and reattaching it to his belt.</p><p>“Well, well, what do we have here?” he joked, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“He’s…we’re…,” you tried to explain, suddenly embarrassed and flustered for reasons that escaped you.</p><p>“If you must know, I’m in love with this feisty little firecracker,” Obi Wan said proudly, bringing your entwined hand up to kiss your knuckles.  You smiled up at him as your embarrassment disappeared, loving every time you heard him admit it out loud. </p><p>While caught in your own little world for a moment, neither of you had noticed Anakin approaching to wrap his arms around both of you, pulling you both into a tight hug.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did it,” he laughed, “I knew you could. I’m so happy to have both of you back.”  He pulled away with a big smile, nodding at Obi Wan.  Not expecting to be forgiven so easily, he nodded back, eyes a bit glassy.  </p><p>“Come on. Based on your transmission, we don’t have much time,” he waved at you both to follow him, “Cody, it’s good to see you, too. There are some people here I think you’ll be excited to see.”  He led you down a corridor and into a large room with many people seated around.  </p><p>Your eyes immediately landed on Padme, who got up and wrapped you in a big hug.  She eyed Obi Wan for a moment with an arched eyebrow, to which you could only smile and nod.  You cooed at Luke and Leia and commented on how much chunkier they’d gotten in your months away. You pinched at their chubby little legs and were rewarded with the cutest giggles in return.  </p><p>Anakin was speaking to Obi Wan only a few feet behind you.  You heard a cocky, “Oh, I knew the whole time,” from Obi Wan and a feisty, “No you did not,” from Anakin and you realized how happy it made you to see everyone you cared about together.</p><p>You looked up momentarily, smiling at the surrounding crowd, seeing BiRon sitting timidly amongst a group of people.  You shared a nod with him and continued to admire how much larger the Rebellion had grown. Your heart swelled as your eyes browsed all the new faces, and then you landed on a particular clone fist bumping Cody across the room. A large scar ran jagged over his right eye, iris blinded white.  Commander Wolffe. Your smile and your mood dropped instantly, rage taking its place.</p><p>“<i>You</i>,” you shouted from across the room, the sound of conversation dying around you.  You lunged across the room at him, grabbed him by the collar, and punched him square in the jaw.  If you weren’t so gone, lost in your anger and hurt, you would have heard the gasps and shouts from those sitting around the room at your sudden outburst.</p><p>“He <i>trusted</i> you,” you screamed, throwing another punch, “he <i>cared</i> about you, all of you,” you roared. Tears streamed down your face, landing blow after blow onto the trooper. You were untethered, unable to hear your name being shouted behind you. </p><p>Wolffe didn’t attempt to fight back or defend himself, his face showed nothing but remorse and sadness as you landed punch after punch. He grunted as each blow connected to his face, his chest, his stomach. </p><p>“How could you <i>do it</i>,” you cried, landing a punch to his gut so hard he toppled backwards to the floor, “How could you <i>kill him</i>.”  </p><p>A pair of strong arms encircled your waist, pulling you taut to his chest.  You thrashed about, trying to break free, to continue your assault on the trooper in front of you, the trooper that killed your Master.</p><p>“Be calm, love,” Obi Wan whispered in your ear, surrounding you with a blanket of serenity in the Force. He continued to whisper quiet, endearing words to you as your thrashing and anger slowly dissipated, tears still streaming down your face.</p><p>Rex helped Wolffe to his feet and then turned to you, “He had his inhibitor chip removed before the order was given, sir.  He didn’t kill General Plo.”  Wolffe wouldn’t make eye contact with you, but spoke anyway.</p><p>“When the order was given, I didn’t shoot,” he said, wiping blood from his lip. “But, I couldn’t stop my brothers from shooting...I couldn’t protect him. I tried to stop them, shoot them down, but there were too many.” Standing tall and at attention, he finally landed his eyes on yours, “I take full responsibility for General Plo’s death, sir.” </p><p>You let his words seep in for a moment before you tapped lightly on Obi Wan’s arm, asking to be let go.  He released you only after you shot a glance back at him to show you were okay.  You walked up to Wolffe and extended your hand to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Commander Wolffe. I Iet my anger get the best of me,” you said sadly, pausing a beat, “I guess we both lost him.  Please forgive me.” </p><p>He took your hand and you played out the secret handshake you had created during your first few missions together.  It was silly and long and ended with a high five, but at the end of it, you were both smiling sadly.</p><p>“There’s nothing to forgive, sir.  It’s good to see you again,” he nodded.  “Which reminds me -- Cody,” he looked over your shoulder, “Follow me.  We need to get your inhibitor chip out, too.”  The three clones walked out of the room together, and you suddenly felt very sorry for your outburst.</p><p>You turned around and looked between Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme, all of whom were looking at you with varying expressions.  Your face fell entirely when you noticed the rest of the patrons in the room had cleared out during the fight.  What must they think of you? You eyed the floor in shame, fresh, hot tears threatening to fall.</p><p>“I, um, I’m so sorry. I just saw him and lost --,” you began to say, when Obi Wan walked up to you, kissed your forehead, and grabbed your hand. He shot you a look of understanding before standing by your side, almost like he was ready to take the brunt of the backlash right there with you. </p><p>Padme’s expression softened at this little show of solidarity, “I can’t imagine what it’s like to lose someone like that, to deal with that kind of pain,” she said as she grabbed Anakin’s hand. You looked at Anakin next.</p><p>“Remind me never to get on your bad side,” Anakin joked, as Padme swatted his arm.  </p><p>“Oh, you know I’ve had my fair share of outbursts,” Anakin laughed, trying his best to ease the tension, “I don’t know what I’d do if I was faced with the person who killed my Master.” He shot Obi Wan a teasing smirk.</p><p>“I didn’t <i>die</i>,” Obi Wan fussed, trying to get used to Anakin’s banter again. Anakin just laughed at his remark, spinning Padme around to walk out of the room.  </p><p>“Come on love birds, it’s time to plan.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>You reconvened a short time later in the briefing room, the planet of Mustafar up on the holomap.  It was you, Obi Wan, Padme, the clones, a Jedi Master, named Balar, that you’d never seen before, and Ahsoka.</p><p>You nearly screamed her name when you saw her, back turned, talking with Padme.  You exchanged a quick hug and how-are-you’s, having not seen her since she left the Jedi Order. </p><p>You talked for a few minutes about what she’d been up to since she left. It sounded like she was trying to find a balance in the Force, too.  You told her that you had to talk more after the meeting, telling her only briefly of what had happened. She addressed Obi Wan with a nod of her head and a “Master Kenobi,” before Anakin called the meeting to order.</p><p>You could feel the anxiety rolling off of Obi Wan at being surrounded with his old life, his old name, his old comrades.  You leaned up against him and planted a kiss to the side of his mouth, reminding him that he wouldn’t face it alone, that you’d face this together.  </p><p>Over the course of the next day and after hours of discussing tactics and strategies, the group formulated a plan. With every passing hour and the thrill of planning an attack, Obi Wan fell right back into his old ways, seemingly picking up right where he left off. His black robes were the only outward reminder that he wasn’t the same, that this wasn’t a planning meeting during the war. </p><p>It was the night before you were to leave for Mustafar and you had just returned to your quarters from a final mission briefing. Obi Wan trailed into the room behind you, closing the door and letting out a tired sigh.  You turned around abruptly to face him.</p><p>“It’ll work, right?” you asked apprehensively, replaying the plan over and over in your head.</p><p>“It’ll work,” he said pointedly, “It <i>has</i> to.” </p><p>You took a moment to memorize his face - the slope of his nose, the different hues of auburn in his hair and beard, the curve of his lips. You committed it to memory, thinking about what it might be like to lose him now.</p><p>“It’s a little early to think like that, little one,” he soothed as he wrapped you in his arms and rubbed your back.</p><p>“What, I can’t just admire you without an ulterior motive?” you asked, pretending to be hurt by his accusations.</p><p>“I didn’t go through all of that pain, all that darkness, fall in love with you, find my happiness again, and my way back to Anakin and the others just to fail now,” he smirked, bopping his nose against yours quickly.</p><p>“Good,” you said, seriously, “Cause if you die, I’ll kill you.”  He belly laughed, and wrapped you tighter in his arms.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m more scared of you than Darth Sidious, at this point,” he joked as he ducked his head down to kiss you, “Don’t worry, my love. The Force will be with us.”</p><p>The sweet, reassuring kisses that he gave you only fueled the fire in your stomach.  You were suddenly desperate for him, the thought of losing him driving you to deepen the kiss and grasp him as close as possible.</p><p>You grabbed into his hair and tugged lightly to deepen the kiss, causing him to growl low in his chest. He reached down and grabbed your thighs, hoisting you up to wrap your legs around his waist.  As you kissed him deeply, he roughly backed you up into the nearby wall, back thudding on impact.  </p><p>With your weight supported by pressing you into the wall, he reached up and tangled his hands into your hair, kissing you back desperately. You buried your hands into his tunic, loosening it forcefully before pushing it off of him and raking your nails over his back and chest. He growled out a moan as his hard length ground into your center.</p><p>You began to rock your hips, grinding into his already stiff erection.  Breathy moans fell from your mouth as you grabbed at his hair again and kissed him wildly.  </p><p>He grabbed your ass roughly, holding you to him as he walked you over to your small bed, kissing down your jaw as he walked.  </p><p>He dropped you down on the bed and tore your clothes off of you in record time.  You laid bare beneath him as his eyes roved over your body hungrily.  You could see his erection straining against his pants as he ran his hands up your thighs to crawl up to you.  </p><p>He dragged his fingers through your slick folds, grunting at the wetness there, and pushed his middle finger into your heat, hooking it and starting a languid pace. You keened, grasping at the sheets under you. </p><p>“My god, you’re already soaked,” he growled as he lowered himself to suck a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the sensitive bud.  You whined at the sensation as he pushed a second finger into you roughly, pumping in and out of you quickly.  You arched up into him, head fuzzy at how quickly your orgasm was building, and scratched at the hair on the nape of his neck as he ran his teeth over your nipple. </p><p>“I need you to fuck me,” you moaned, grinding your hips into his hand.  You dragged his head up from your chest by his hair and locked eyes, leveling him with a hot, needy stare, “Right now.”  He groaned loudly at your demand as he worked his pants over his hot length and down his thighs as far as he could push them.  </p><p>He hitched both of your legs over his arms and lined his cock up with your entrance, tracing his tip through your wetness, “Anything for you, little one,” he smirked as he finally slid home, stretching your walls exquisitely.</p><p>You moaned as he bottomed out and immediately withdrew again to slam back into place.  The rough stretch felt amazing and you clawed at his shoulders and chest, feeling like you might burst. With your knees nearly pressed to your chest, his thrusts hit deeper with every thrust. </p><p>“Ahh, <i>fuck</i>,” you moaned as he started up a fast, deep pace.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” he groaned out, letting one of your legs drop to wrap his hand in your hair, pulling to tilt your head for him.  He kissed and sucked a dizzying trail down your neck and collarbone as he fucked up into you.</p><p>“Touch yourself, love,” he said in a commanding voice, “Let’s see how fast you can cum for me.”  </p><p>You wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him fiercely while your other hand traveled down to thrum over your clit in heady circles.   Your moans tumbled into his mouth as he pistoned into you roughly, rucking you up the bed with each hard thrust. </p><p>A few more hard thrusts and presses on your clit and you're falling into your orgasm. Your walls constricted and tightened around him, his mouth falling open in a low moan.</p><p>“That’s it,” he purred, grunting and losing his rhythm, “Such a good girl for me.”  </p><p>You nearly sobbed from the force of your orgasm, from the feeling of him fucking you through it. He grabbed your leg still hitched on his arm and pressed it flat to your chest, leaning into you to fuck you harder, faster, as he chased his own release. The new angle had him filling you up and splitting you open, while your clit rubbed up against him with each thrust. </p><p>He wrapped his hand around your throat, mostly to hold you in place as he kissed you sloppily, “Such a tight, perfect little pussy.”  </p><p>A second orgasm ripped through you at his filthy words and the perfect roughness of his each and every thrust.  You keened and clawed at his shoulders, lost in the feeling whiting out your vision and mind.  The tightness of your second orgasm milking him set off his own orgasm.  He moaned loudly as he pulled out of you, milky, hot rivulets of cum covering your stomach and breasts.</p><p>You smiled from below him, blissed out and sated.  While he caught his breath and came back to himself, you ran your fingers through the spend on your stomach and brought them up to your mouth to taste his salty, musky cum on your tongue. </p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me,” he growled from above you, before dipping down for a searing, passionate kiss.  </p><p>After wiping you clean with whatever cloth was closest, he laid beside you and drew you to him, holding you tighter than he did most nights.  You clinged to him in turn, entwined your legs in his, and soaked in as much of him as possible.  You both dozed off, tangled in each other’s arms, not ready for the day ahead of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Duel of the Fates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're so close to the end, kids!  The epilogue will be the last chapter and I'll post it tomorrow. As always, your comments make me smile :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you collectively set the plan in motion, everyone scurrying around quickly to prepare to depart.  The first step was to send a transmission from your transport to inform Darth Sidious that you were on your way to meet him on Mustafar. </p><p>The plan was pretty simple, actually. You would all clamber onto your transport, which wasn’t meant to hold the crowd to be loaded onto it.  It would be a tight fit, but it would give you the element of surprise and power in numbers. Upon landing, you would exit the transport alone and make your way to Sidious, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.  Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and Balar would quietly make their way up behind you, ready to spring their attack upon hearing the code word Fulcrum.  While you and the others fought Sidious, the clones would lead the rebellion fighters against the security that would no doubt be defending the Mustafarian outpost. </p><p>You were relying heavily on the element of surprise and the fact that Sidious would have a smaller protective detail than on Coruscant.  You had all agreed that a better opportunity might not present itself again. It was a necessary risk.  It was now or never to end the monster who controlled the galaxy.  </p><p>You were now loaded onto your transport with all of the needed equipment, leaving very little space to maneuver as you jumped to hyperspace.  You thought of Padme and the twins, along with the few others that were left behind, comforted by knowing they would be safe for now.  </p><p>You nudged through the crowd and made your way over to the group of clones to check in with them. You clapped a hand on Wolffe’s back, and sincerely thanked them for being here, for continuing to put their lives on the line. </p><p>You made a few more rounds to check on equipment and fighters before standing near the cockpit.  You hadn’t technically tried to avoid Obi Wan, but the thought of seeing him, of having him close to you before the fight made tears threaten to fall from your eyes. You were set to drop out of hyperspace any minute now when you felt a hand wrap around yours.</p><p>You turned around and were met with a determined smile as you locked eyes.  His Force signature surrounded you, blanketing you in adoration and assurance.  Instead of tears spilling over onto your cheeks like you were afraid, his aura calmed you immensely.  You let out a breath you had been holding as you let his aura wash over you, feeling more like home than anything, anywhere ever had.  </p><p>A quick, unspoken exchange passed between the two of you in that moment as you studied the blue of his eyes. He stepped forward and wrapped you in a desperate hug.  You wrapped your arms around his neck and held onto him as tightly as you could for several, long seconds.  You only had a few more minutes before things got very real, very quickly, and you didn’t want to let go. </p><p>“I love you, my dear heart,” he whispered into your ear before laying a soft kiss to your temple.</p><p>“And I love you, with everything that I am,” you sighed back, laying a kiss to his neck.</p><p>You leaned back only far enough to place your hand over his heart, feeling the heightened rhythm of it beating. He dipped his head down to lay a passionate kiss to your lips before he stepped back.</p><p>“May the Force be with you, my love,” he said as he met your eyes once more.</p><p>“And with you,” you whispered back as you ducked in for one more chaste kiss before he returned to his position by Anakin.  </p><p>Anakin nodded at you with a smile and then gave the signal. All the Force sensitive beings but you hid their Force signatures, disappearing in a blink of an eye.  You bolstered your own, hiding the light and leaving the dark behind.  You thought of Sidious, of everything he had done, of the hatred and cold rage you held for him, and soon the dark expanded and swirled around you in a glassy, piercing mass.  You let it roil and fester, strengthening you for the fight to come.  </p><p>Your transport lurched out of hyperspace, and you sent a transmission to the outpost announcing your arrival.  Once you had landed and everyone was crouched and in position, you lowered the ramp.  You nodded one last time at Obi Wan and Anakin and walked down the ramp with cold determination. Two troopers came to greet you, walking toward you with blasters held in their hands. You thought quickly, knowing that the large group behind you was visible from their vantage point up the ramp.</p><p>“I am alone, there is no one else on my transport,” you said quickly, waving your hand in front of you. </p><p>“You’re alone, there’s no one else on your transport,” they chimed back to you before turning to lead you on your way.</p><p>You spared one more look back at everyone you love, everything you care about, before swathing yourself further in the dark side and turning to the task at hand.  You called up all the hatred, passion, and anger for the thing you now walked toward, the monster who ended the Jedi, who tortured the man you love, who would die for his transgressions. </p><p>You grounded yourself in the knowledge that Obi Wan and the others were right behind you, following undetected.  You were not alone and that gave you strength. As you approached his location, Darth Sidious’s Force signature completely engulfed you in it’s encroaching darkness.  </p><p>You watched the fire red lava spew and flow out of the protective windows as the troopers led you down long hallways and up elevators.  You finally came to a stop outside of a black durasteel door, as they turned their back to the wall, finally reaching their posts.  The door swished open, and you walked inside as adrenaline spiked in your veins. Here we go.</p><p>“Ah, my young apprentice,” Sidious droned from his seat behind a large, black desk.  He raised his hands in welcome, “Come closer, come closer.”</p><p>You walked up until you were only a few feet from where he sat at his desk, taking a knee and bowing your head.  You noted the two, red-clad Praetorian guards standing at the door where you entered the room, but that seemed to be the only protection present.  The situation couldn’t be more ideal. Now to just buy a few minutes of time for your friends to catch up.</p><p>“Has it been done?” he gravelled out seriously. </p><p>“Yes, Master. Darth Scurite has been dispatched,” you said seriously, keeping your eyes low.</p><p>“Good, mercy and compassion are traits of the weak.  Where his weakness failed, your strength will have you succeed,” he intoned, rising from his chair and lifting his arms toward you, “Now rise, Darth Veraten.  We have much to discuss.”  He sat back down, swiping through data screens on his desks interface.</p><p>You raised from your knee, stood up to your full height, and finally laid your eyes on the creature in front of you.  You had never detested someone, something, more in your life. You waited a few seconds before speaking again, adrenaline pushing you forward.</p><p>“What would my Master have me do,” you said darkly.</p><p>“It is time that we crush the growing rebellion,” he sneered, “It is time to find and kill Anakin Skywalker.”  </p><p>“Do we know his location, or will I need to locate him myself?” you asked darkly, playing the role set out for you.</p><p>“We know he is hiding on an Alderaanian ship, moving from place to place. We will need to track their patterns, perhaps set a trap to lure him out.”  </p><p>For a moment you worried about a possible double entendre in his comment.  Was this a trap?  Did he know your plan, luring you out to end you all here and now? You had counted down the allotted time in your head. Regardless of your worry, it was too late to turn back now.</p><p>“I’m sure your plans will truly be the fulcrum of their demise,” you scorned back. With the code word out, the door behind you slid open and your friends spilled into the room behind you.</p><p>“<i>TRAITOR</i>!” you heard Sidious shout from his seat.  His shock wiped all worry out of your mind, he was truly caught off guard. As he shrieked and drew his own lightsaber from his cloak, Anakin and Ahsoka made quick work of the two Praetorian guards at the door before joining the others at your side. </p><p>You faced down Darth Sidious as a team, stance at the ready, lightsabers drawn, ignited, and prepared to strike down the most evil being in the galaxy.</p><p>“You will all <i>die</i> here,” Sidious growled, sneering at Obi Wan in particular.  </p><p>In a blur of red and blue he hurtled over his desk, twirling his lightsaber in a deadly arc and shooting Force lightning from his hand.  </p><p>Ahsoka blocked his lightsaber attack, while you and Obi Wan blocked his Force lightning.  The five of you entered a deadly mix of striking and slashing, blocking and dodging around the room. It was a true testament to his power that Sidious could fight all of you at once with what appeared to be little issue.  He screeched and yelled about your demise as he attacked with murderous intent.</p><p>After several minutes of clashing blades, Sidious had landed a mortal blow to Balar, who shouted in anguish and fell in a heap to the ground.  You could feel the energy in the room shift as his Force signature was snuffed out, gone in a flash. You felt unbalanced suddenly and struggled to recenter yourself, searching for that middle ground between dark and light. </p><p>Sidous cackled at his victory and lunged forward with renewed vigor. He stretched out his hand from several long meters away and shot a Force lightning strike right at Ashoka. She must have been off balance too, because she failed to raise her saber in time. The Force lighting hit her square in the chest, causing her to collapse to the ground.  Anakin shouted out her name, which drew your attention to her.  </p><p>You swirled around to see where she had fallen, assured only slightly by her faint signature still resonating through the Force. You had only turned for a split second to assess her status, knowing that Sidious was across the room some long distance away from you.</p><p>The whole world slowed and tipped on its side as you felt a sharp, sudden pain in your stomach.  You looked down to see a glowing red saber sticking out of your lower right abdomen.  You heard a glorified cackle from behind you as you felt the saber being torn out of your back, withdrawn from your body.  </p><p>You sputtered blood, brain trying to process what had just happened.  He was across the room from you last you checked.  How did he get over to you in the split second it took you to turn in Ahsoka’s direction? You hadn’t even dropped your guard.</p><p>You felt your consciousness start to pull away from you as your hand reached up to palm at your stomach and assess your blood covered hand.  You could faintly hear Obi Wan yelling your name, as you collapsed to the ground, dropping your lightsaber.  </p><p>Your heavy eyes scanned the room for him, finally landing on his face. You mouthed his name, but no sound came out. He was screaming something, but you couldn’t hear his voice.  </p><p>His face was contorted in anguish and anger and you wished you could tell him it would be alright, that he shouldn’t be worried about you right now. There was still a fight to be won, and you wanted him to survive it more than anything. </p><p>At least his beautiful face would be the last one you’d see. You wished you could smooth out the crease of his eyebrows and see his smile just one more time. Your vision started to blur at the edges, shapes and light dimming around you. The last thing you saw before you fell into nothingness was molten gold engulfing the blue of his irises.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Your cognizance came to you like a dream, unhurried and consigned to oblivion. You felt as though you had returned to the Force, living in a form of consciousness outside of your body, forever separated yet returned home.  </p><p>You occasionally heard deep, muffled sounds, but couldn’t quite make out what they were.  The sounds soothed you, comforted you, and made you feel less alone in the abyss. </p><p>You felt no pain as you floated in some inbetween place for an indeterminable amount of time. You dropped in and out of awareness so many times, you were starting to lose track of what was real, if any of it was real. </p><p>You floated in inky blackness, unable to see, but seeing all around you at the same time. After floating in and out of sentience so many times, It started to take great concentration to remain aware. You just felt so tired, floating toward nothingness like being pulled toward sleep. </p><p>In the span of a heartbeat, consciousness came crashing back to you, as if you had been hurled back into your body. You shot bolt-upright in the bed you were laying in, rustling all of the cords and tubes connected to you. Everything about the inbetween place rushed completely out of your mind, and everything that happened leading up to it rushed back to you in an instant.</p><p>The memories of your last seconds, of the red lightsaber lanced through your stomach, of the searing pain it brought, of the people fighting alongside you.  You doubled over in pain, grabbing at your stomach.  The medical droid came floating over, cooing calming, electronic words at you.</p><p>“Where’s Obi Wan?” you winced between gritted teeth.  Only a second after asking, Obi Wan came careening around the corner, running through the door at breakneck speed.  He immediately grabbed your head between his hands and kissed you all over your face, rapid fire.</p><p>“<i>Oh. Thank. The. Force. Thank. The. Kriffing. Force</i>,” he babbled each word between kisses, before crushing you in a desperate hug.  Tears streamed down his face and you took a moment to wonder if you’d ever seen him cry before.</p><p>You hugged him back, pulling on all sorts of tubes, trying to ignore the searing pain shooting through your stomach.  He was alive and here and that’s all that mattered right now.  Although you tried to stifle a verbal wince, his tight hug around your middle made it impossible.</p><p>“Ah,” you finally squeaked out, grasping at his tunic.</p><p>“Sorry,” he apologized, releasing you from his tight hug, “I’m so sorry, my love.”  </p><p>“You’re alive.  You’re okay,” you laughed out, elated to see him in one piece.  You reached your hand up to cup his cheek and wipe his tears away.</p><p>“<i>Me</i>?!” he said incredulously, “What about <i>you</i>?!  I’ve been worried sick.  Past sick, really.  I’ve been absolutely beside myself.  In fact, the one time I leave you for more than a few seconds, you decide to wake up.  I very much wished to be here when you opened your eyes.  If you opened your eyes.” He said those last words in a whisper, more to himself than anyone else.</p><p>You were finally able to get a good look at him. There was a nasty looking gash healing on his forehead and something metal glinted from under his left sleeve.  You reached to his left arm and quickly lifted his sleeve to uncover a silver, mechanic arm underneath.  It connected at just below the elbow.</p><p>“Oh my h--, you said you were <i>okay</i>!” you nearly shouted, dropping his mechanic arm and feeling around his chest, his thighs, his legs for other injuries, but coming up short.</p><p>“Ah, yes, that,” he said as he lifted his mechanic arm and opened and closed his hand, “It’s rather unsightly, isn’t it?  Anakin has been going around calling us twinsies.  He built it for me.”</p><p>You laughed before doubling over in pain again.  Obi Wan murmured to take it easy as you sat upright again.  You grabbed his mechanical hand and brought it up to your cheek, placing it there.</p><p>“I love every single inch of you,” you echoed his own words back at him from just a few days ago, smiling happily.  He sat down on the bed and wrapped you up in another hug, tenderly this time to try and not aggravate your wound more.</p><p>“Don’t you <i>ever</i> do that again,” he demanded, nuzzling into your neck, “I’ve never been more scared in my life.  You were out for two weeks, you know.  The medics weren’t sure if you’d make it for a while.  It was like watching you die in slow motion.”  You tightened your hold around him, upset by his words.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I’m here,” you apologized, kissing his shoulder.  Before he could say anything else Anakin and Padme walked into the medbay.</p><p>“You’re awake!” Padme exclaimed as she ran over to you, hugging you tightly.  You winced again, feeling the tug on your stomach. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry!  It’s just so good to see you up.  You really had us worried there,” she said, taking a step back.</p><p>“What happened?” you finally asked, looking between the three of them.</p><p>“Well, after you were taken out, and with Ahsoka out of com--,” Anakin started.</p><p>“<i>AHSOKA</i>! Force, where is Ahsoka, is she okay?” you interrupted, remembering her unconscious form lying on the floor.</p><p>“She’s fine,” Anakin smiled, “It’d take more than that to do her in.  She’s a tough cookie.  It took her a few days to recoup, but she’s been good since.  You, on the other hand...”  A few beats of silence fell over the room. </p><p>“So, anyways, as I was saying, after you and Ahsoka were taken out, it was just me and Obi Wan left.  You should’ve seen him, his eyes were all glowy and yellow and he moved faster than I thought humanly possible,” Anakin stated dramatically, “Although, he was attacking pretty recklessly, which is how he lost his arm.”  You heard Obi Wan scoff from his seat next to you.</p><p>“Anakin is the one that stepped in and landed the final blows after my arm was severed,” Obi Wan chimed in, “Without him, I’m positive we would have lost.”  He smiled a genuine smile in Anakin’s direction.</p><p>“Once Sidious was defeated, we scooped you two up off the floor and bolted back to the transport.  Rex, Cody, and Wolffe were successful in capturing the outpost where we landed, so it was actually a pretty easy and quick get away,” Anakin added.</p><p>“So, Sidious is really gone?” you asked, finally laying back down again.  You placed your hand over your wound and felt sticky wetness on your fingers.  You lifted your hand up to see blood there and Obi Wan grabbed your wrist.</p><p>“Your wound must have reopened.  Please, allow me,” he said as he stood up to go get the necessary items to re-wrap your bleeding gash. </p><p>“Padme and I will leave you to it, then.  We’ll talk more later,” Anakin nodded before turning around to walk out with Padme, “You don’t know how happy we are that you’re finally awake.” They both shot you a quick smile before leaving the room. </p><p>You felt Obi Wan lift your shirt to expose the blood drenched bacta patch over your wound.  His eyebrows furrowed while he lifted the soaked patch away and saw the bloody mess underneath.  He grunted at the sight and muttered something unintelligible under his breath.  He gingerly cleaned the wound, cooing endearments at you when you winced from the pain.</p><p>“So, now what?” you asked as he placed a fresh bacta patch over your wound, grinding your teeth at the final flash of pain at having your wound bothered.  “That facist raisin is dead now, soo…”  Obi Wan laughed, grabbed you by the nape of your neck and pulled you into a kiss.</p><p>“We do whatever we want now,” he said with a smile, “For the first time, our lives are our own.” You contemplated what that meant and the infinite possibilities stretched out before you. </p><p>“What would you like to do, my love?” he asked, leaning over you, supporting his weight with a hand by your hip. Your mind rapidly fired through about a million possibilities.  </p><p>You still wanted to explore the Gray, but you weren’t sure where to start with that or what to even do. Or, if he’d even be interested in joining you in that kind of life. Your mind flickered through what life would be like without him at this point. He sensed your hesitation and worry.</p><p>“You don’t remember what I said, dear one?” he asked, a small smirk on his face, apparently happy to tease you again.  He lightly gripped your chin between his fingers and forced to look him in the eyes, “You don’t remember what I told you?”</p><p>You gave him a quizzical look, entirely unsure of what he was trying to get at.  He wrapped both of your hands in his and kneaded circles into your palms.</p><p>“It’s just you and me, love.  Just you and me from here on out.” His cobalt eyes pierced through you as he pushed his sincerity and love at you through the Force. You couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across your face.</p><p>“Well, in that case...” you laughed, ready to take on the galaxy. Together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun crested in the clear blue sky, starting it’s downward dip toward the horizon.  You looked up to see a group of elegant, long-necked birds flying overhead.  You smiled and took a deep lungful of the warm, surrounding air. </p><p>You had only been on Bogano for roughly a week, exploring and uncovering information on the ancient Zeffo race.  Your ship was currently parked on a craggy, circular jutt of mesa, edges glancing down harshly into darkness. Many other white mesas surrounded you, separated by sheer drops into the deep crust, several meters from each other. They were hard to navigate sometimes, but they were also very beautiful.  The cliffs were covered by flourishing green flora and the air was fresh and damp. </p><p>Although some of the local fauna was quite dangerous, others were cute and harmless.  Boglings chippered and scampered out of their holes as you walked past them.  You had attempted many times to coax a few out of their hollows with some food, and they got a bit closer to you every time you tried.  </p><p>There was also a massive Binog that stayed exclusively on one of the far mesas. It was easy to see due to its size, even from such a great distance, as it laid about lazily in the sun.  You tried to give it as much space as possible, but could feel through the Force that it was a peaceful creature, just as curious about you as you were of it. </p><p>You sat down in the grass near your ship, humming an old Coruscanti song to yourself, looking through the objects and scrolls you had found so far on this planet.  You picked up one scroll in particular, reading it over for the umpteenth time.  You had come here in search of more information about the Zeffo, an ancient Force sensitive race who didn’t believe in the dark or the light.  In your research of the Grey, you had stumbled upon them and wished to know more about them.</p><p>In this particular scroll, you had found some new information regarding the extinct race’s demise, as it outlined their eventual corruption and fall to the dark side. Having found the information you were seeking, you knew you’d need to leave Bogano soon to continue your search for information on Grey Jedi, to continue to find the balance in the Force. </p><p>It had been eight months since Mustafar and your stomach would always bear the scar of that day, a jagged cicatrix that reminded you that you were alive.  Anakin and Padme returned to Coruscant and were attempting to rebuild the Galactic Senate.  Their views on how things should be clashed in many ways, but their differences stirred much needed change to the pre-existing system. </p><p>With Master Yoda back at the ruined Jedi temple, all three of you had officially resigned from the Jedi order. You could tell how heavy Yoda’s heart weighed with the news, but he didn’t try and stop you. You were sure he understood based on where all three of you stood in the Force, feeling each of your signatures clearly. Him and a few other survivors would try and rebuild the order, both physically and figuratively, from the ground up. </p><p>When Anakin and Padme asked if you’d be willing to join them in rebuilding the system, you had both declined vehemently. Obi Wan had stated, not for the first time, that he wasn’t brave enough for politics, and if you were being honest with yourself, neither were you.  </p><p>When you told them that you were going to search the galaxy for information about the Grey side of the Force, they had understood, wishing you the best.  Anakin made you both promise that you would check in constantly, and visit as often as possible, and so far you’ve kept your promise.  With the twin’s first birthday coming up, you figured you’d head back to Coruscant next to restock, do more research, and relax for a spell.</p><p>Obi Wan had been pretty excited about your want to explore the Grey, his brilliant curiosity apparent as he outlined a few places you might be able to start.  Since then, you’ve been hopping from planet to planet, moving wherever your discoveries took you. </p><p> It took both of you a minute to get used to the lack of structure that being a Jedi, or Sith, had afforded you. You were so used to your days being planned out for you, having a set schedule of constant training and tasks. Obi Wan was right, for the first time, your lives, your time, was your own and it had been a challenge to adjust at first. After a few months, you had found some semblance of your new normal, falling into an easy rhythm with each other. </p><p>You still sparred and meditated together most every day, usually in the mornings. It was important to Obi Wan that you stayed in peak physical and mental condition, regardless of your real lack of a need to do so. Not being a Jedi or Sith anymore didn’t dampen his love for efficiency, and you were happy to follow his lead. </p><p>Your ship was on the small side, but it held everything you needed -- a small kitchen, sitting area, bedroom, and fresher. Your bedside was lined with Obi Wan’s old trinkets and a few new ones he found along the way.  You had brought in a plant from each planet you stopped at to fill the terrarium along one of the walls. It felt like home.</p><p>You placed the scroll you were reading down amongst the others before closing the container they were stored in.  Together, you had categorized, cataloged, and scanned each one so they could be archived.  Before leaving Bogano, you would return the container of scrolls to where you found them, not wanting to remove them from their rightful home. </p><p>You stood up when Obi Wan came walking into view, Boglings scampering around in front of him as he walked.  He mumbled how annoying they were under his breath as he nearly tripped on one before finally reaching your camp and dropping the wood on the ground next to your makeshift fire pit.  With how peaceful and temperate this area was, you had been sleeping outside, falling asleep to the sounds of the dying fire with the stars twinkling above you. </p><p>“Well, hello there,” he greeted you with a wink.  He walked over to where you stood and placed a quick peck on your cheek. </p><p>“I was thinking we could head back to Coruscant tomorrow,” you smiled up at him, “They’ll be celebrating the twins' first year soon.”</p><p>“And have to deal with people again? Listen to politics?” he said, scrunching up his nose in fake disgust, “What will the Poglings do without us? Surely they’ll be eaten alive by the bog rats.”</p><p>“I know you miss Anakin and the others,” you chided playfully, tilting your head to the side and crossing your arms.</p><p>He stroked his beard in mock thoughtfulness. “You know, I’m not sure I do, actually,” he smirked after a moment.  You swatted at him playfully and he laughed and jumped out of the way. </p><p>“I already promised we’d be there,” he chuckled as he danced out of reach. “I actually need to ask Master Yoda what he knows of a planet called Zonama Sekot; I’ve never heard of it.  Maybe there’s more information about it in what’s left of the Jedi archives,” he said as he grabbed some wood to ready the fire, “I think that’s our next destination.  After Coruscant, of course.” </p><p>He told you more about the little snippet of info he gleaned from one of the scrolls regarding Zonama Sekot, and how he believed there might be a Gray Jedi Temple there.</p><p>You both came up with fantastical theories on how Master Yoda survived Order 66 and what you thought a Grey Jedi Temple would look like while he cooked dinner. </p><p>One of the things Obi Wan learned about himself in the past several months was his love for cooking.  He never really had the time or need to cook for himself in his old life, but now he experimented with seasonings and herbs over vegetables and meats every chance he got. Always the meticulous learner, he categorized each herb and spice and asked for you critical input on each new dish. </p><p>When he first started, you found yourself scarfing down your meals as fast as possible and lying straight through your teeth when he asked how it was. He would scrunch up his face, knowing you were lying to save his feelings, and make adjustments for next time, mumbling about what spices could have been better. </p><p>But, ever the quick learner, his dishes now were always delicious and you ate slowly to savor the flavors.  He insisted on dishing up your food for you, giving you extras of the bits he knew you liked best, and serving it to you with care. You never liked cooking, so having the man you love cook for you and serve you food so caringly was quickly added to the Why-I-Love-Obi-Wan-So-Much list.</p><p>While he cleaned up dinner, you rolled out your large sleeping mat, covering it with heavy blankets for the cool nights on Bogano.  You sat a few glowlamps around the bed, knowing you’d need them soon. The sun had set and you were running on the remnants of light slowly dwindling with every passing second.  You changed into your sleepshirt and shorts and crawled under the blankets, exhausted from a long day of exploring the mesas and cliff sides of the surrounding area. </p><p>You looked up at the stars starting to twinkle above you, more pinpricks of light showing themselves with every passing second.  The night sky here was beautiful.  Tonight the sky looked clear, no clouds floated by to block your view of the galaxies blinking across the vast expanse of space.  You watched as several shooting stars glittered across your field of vision, and smiled to yourself. You would miss this place. </p><p>After several long minutes, Obi Wan sidled in behind you, cozying up close to you with his chest pressed to your back and his legs bent under yours. You hummed happily as he slung his arm over your waist and tugged you back into him snugly. He kissed your temple and you wiggled your hips, trying to get comfortable in your new position.</p><p>You heard a breathy intake of air behind you as you finally stopped your wiggling and closed your eyes, ready to let the sound of his steady breaths lull you to sleep.  Except, his breathing wasn’t steady at all, coming out in staccato rhythm from behind you.  Before you could turn around to make sure he was okay, he ground his growing erection into your ass, pressed firmly against him.  You turned your head to look at him from the corner of your eye. </p><p>“What’cha got there?” you smirked devilishly.</p><p>“Don’t be a brat,” he chided as he sucked at a spot under your ear, hips grinding into you while his hand groped you.</p><p>“What if I want to be a brat?” you pouted back, knowing it would pull the reaction you were looking for out of him, spurring him on in your favorite way.</p><p>He growled at your attitude and snaked his arm over your waist and between your breasts so he could wrap his hand around your throat firmly, holding you in place against him.  He bit down on your neck, causing electricity to erupt from where his teeth scratched at you and a gasp to fall from your lips. </p><p>“Is that what you want, little one?” he said, licking and sucking over the bite mark, “To be bratty for me?”  </p><p>His hand around your neck grasped a little tighter and your hand reached up to wrap around his wrist, head starting to go fuzzy from anticipation, from pleasure.  You mumbled a half-hearted <i>mhm</i> as you started to grind against him, moving your hips in time with his. </p><p>His hand released your throat to move down your stomach, stopped to rub at your hip, and then finally landed on your ass, grabbing at it roughly.  You pushed back into his touch, breath coming out faster, harder as your arousal spiked.  He nudged one of your legs up higher and pushed your sleep shorts aside to rub at your slit through your panties, rutting his hips up into you still as if he couldn’t stop the motion. </p><p>“Are you sure about that, love?” He said hotly in your ear, causing you to shiver.  His fingers found your clit through your underwear and he pressed lazy circles over it, laying kisses near your lips, but never on them.  You groaned in frustration at the teasing and tried to turn and face him.  His hand shot up away from your core and around your waist, caging you into your current position, your back pressed to his chest, him propped up on his mechanical arm.  </p><p>“Uh-uh-uh,” he tutted harshly, “Bratty little girls don’t get to touch.”  You whimpered below him and stopped your attempt to turn over, grinding back into him again instead. </p><p>“Now if you can show me that you can be good, I might change my mind,” he commanded sweetly, kissing the corner of your lips and running his hand down your stomach, “Okay, little one?” </p><p>“Okay,” you breathed out, as he tugged the sleep shirt over your head. You grasped the blanket in your hands as he pulled your shorts and underwear down your legs next.  The cold air hit your backside as he sat up to remove your shorts entirely.  He laid back down behind you, making sure to toss the blanket back over himself to trap the warmth below. </p><p>Now unobstructed, he snaked his mechanical arm underneath your waist, sprawling his hand over your stomach, while his right hand returned to your slick center.  From behind, he ran his fingers through your folds to collect your wetness and return to pressing firm circles to your clit.  </p><p>You moaned and grabbed at his mechanical hand, only to immediately remember your orders and release it to grab at the blanket again. </p><p>“Good girl,” he cooed in your ear.  It felt like he was everywhere, surrounding you with his body and his aura, and it was making your head fuzzy.  His chest pressed against your back as he held you fimly to him. His hard length rutted up into your backside while his fingers toyed with your clit. He sucked marks down your neck as he whispered filthy words in your ear. You felt like you might lose your mind as you yet again go to grab at him and remember at the last second that you can’t touch him. </p><p>You hadn’t intended to crumble so fast, but his heady thrumming on your clit and having him so close made you feel like you were ready to burst.</p><p>“I’ll be good,” you moaned, giving in as you swirled your hips over his hand.  He chuckled darkly from behind you.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said unconvinced, tongue flicking out to lick your bottom lip quickly, gone before you could react.  His mechanical thumb rubbed circles into your stomach. He moved his fingers from your clit to your entrance, pressing a single finger inside of your tight heat and starting a slow, torturous pace.  The angle of being fingerfucked from behind brought a whole new feeling of pleasure that had you whimpering below him.</p><p>“Please,” you moaned out as he slowly added a second finger, crooking both of them to press into that wonderful place you can never reach yourself, “Please, I’ll be good. So good for you.” You were so keyed up that you would have said just about anything to get to touch him, to get him to kiss you.</p><p>“Oh, my beautiful girl,” he cooed, fingers fucking into you more quickly, “You beg so sweetly for me.”  </p><p>He finally, blessedly crashed his lips to yours, tongue diving in immediately to press against yours.  You moaned into the kiss, one hand grabbing at his mechanical arm around your waist, and the other grabbing at his hip behind you. </p><p>Your hand on his hip moved to palm at his erection through his pants as his fingers pressed up into you and his tongue fought with yours. He grunted as your hand slipped below his waistband to take him out of his pants, pumping him slowly from your slightly awkward position.  </p><p>Distracted by the way you tightened your grip around his head on each stroke, his fingers slipped from your core to grab at your hip, leaving a wet trail there.  You reached down behind you and dipped into your folds to collect some of your wetness before reaching back and continuing to stroke up and down his length, easier now with the slick. He moaned as his head fell back, eyes shut as you stroked him tightly, smeared with your wetness.  You could feel him get impossibly harder as he bit at the junction between your neck and shoulder, groaning out his pleasure.</p><p>He grabbed your hand away from his throbbing cock and brought it to his mechanical hand, clasping your fingers through his to keep you still.  You felt pinned again, but at least you got to hold onto him this time.  He lined himself up behind you and pressed his length inside, stretching you open as he bottomed out.  You watched as his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth fell open at the sensation. </p><p>You still had one leg bent in front of your chest, nearly laying on your stomach now as he started a long, steady pace of pulling out to the tip only to slide steadily back in as deep as he could go. You mewled and tore your hand from his grasp, placing it firmly on his ass as he pumped in and out of you.  Grinding into you from behind had him hitting a deep spot within you, rubbing against it deliciously with every slow thrust.  </p><p>He groaned above you as his flesh hand snaked around your waist and between your breasts again, wrapping his hand around your neck for the second time that night.  You moaned loudly as you turned your head to his, kissing him deeply as his pace picked up. Pleasure coursed through you as he held you tightly and fucked you deeply. </p><p>“That’s it, love,” he moaned between kisses, grip tightening slightly around your throat, “Don’t hold back. I wan’t to hear all the pretty little sounds you make while I fuck you.”</p><p>He started up a faster, rougher pace, hips snapping to yours with every plunge of his cock deep into your tight walls. The night air was filled with your unabashed moaning, the slick squelching sound of your wet pussy, and skin slapping skin with every sharp snap of his hips. Your hand came up to grab at his wrist again, steadying yourself through the onslaught on your senses.</p><p>He kissed your jaw and neck sloppily as moans fell from his mouth, occasional dirty words groaned into your ear.  You teetered on the edge of your orgasm, lost to the feeling of his cock slamming into you and his hand wrapped snugly, comfortingly around your neck.  You reached down to circle your clit through your legs, keening at the pleasure and relief of rubbing tight, rough circles there. </p><p>Your mouth fell open as your orgasm came closer and closer.</p><p>“You’re going to cum for me, aren’t you, little one?” he moaned into your ear and nipped on your earlobe, hips pistoning quickly, “I can feel it. You’re so tight.”  </p><p>He pressed a rough, searing kiss to your lips and you were done for.  Your orgasm ripped through you and his rhythm stuttered as your walls fluttered and tightened around him.  You moaned out your pleasure loudly, into the starry night sky, leaving half moon nail marks on his wrist.</p><p>He growled from behind you, chasing his own orgasm as he fucked you through yours.  Your head was wonderfully fuzzy as you kissed him hungrily, arm now slung behind you and around his neck, holding him as close as you could given the position. You wrapped his hair in your hands and tugged, tilting his head so you could deepen your passionate kiss. </p><p>A long growl fell from his lips as you watched his face contort in pleasure, the beginnings of his orgasm wracking through him.  He pulled out of you and stroked himself, ready to spill on his stomach.  </p><p>As quickly as you could, you flipped yourself around and onto your knees to suck his length into your mouth, determined to swallow every drop of his cum down.  He fisted his hands into your hair. The shock of pleasure from your hot mouth sucking him through his orgasm overtook him.  He moaned like you’d never heard him moan before and it filled you with pride knowing that you were the cause of it.</p><p>Once every last drop of cum had been swallowed, you rolled your tongue over the head of his cock and released him with a wet pop.  His whole body convulsed at the motion, another groan fell from his lips, and you smiled up at him. </p><p>“Kriffing Force, love,” he heaved as he worked to catch his breath and calm his heart. He grabbed you around the waist and pulled you over the top of him, head tucked under his chin, blanket forgotten for now. You felt an aftershock wrack up his spine like a cold chill and couldn’t help the giggle that escaped you.  You both laid sated and calm, basking in the warmness of each other.  His hands drew lazy circles over your back.</p><p>“Do you see all those stars up there?” he said calmly, heart rate finally returning to it’s slow, steady pace.</p><p>“Mhm,” you hummed, face still pressed to his chest, comfy and cozy.</p><p>“My love for you burns brighter than each and every one of those stars.  You’re my everything, darling,” he purred from below you, arms wrapping you in a tight hug.</p><p>You propped yourself up to look into his cobalt eyes, smiling bigger, wider than you felt you ever had.  You weren’t sure how someone was meant to handle this much happiness, feeling like it might burst out of you.  You pushed the feeling at Obi Wan, wanting him to see how wonderfully happy he made you.  He laughed as it hit him, smiling so wide his eyes crinkled at the edges. </p><p>“And you’re mine.  I love you with everything that I am,” you said earnestly, laying a heartfelt kiss on his lips. </p><p>As long as you were together, as long as you had each other, you were on the right path.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, kids, we're finally here at the end.  I wanted to thank you so much for reading my lil' fic and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!  I ended things with a heaping helping of fluff and smut because that's what I felt I need right now.  As always, your comments and feedback are my very favorite thing; I love hearing from you!  I've got a few other stories bopping around in my head that I'll try and get out soon, so be sure to look out for new stories soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>